Something About You
by Lady Bahiya
Summary: It's been 10 years since Harry defeated Lord Voldemort. 10 years since Harry has seen Draco Malfoy and now Draco has made a rather startling appearance in his life once again. And he finds that he doesn't really mind.
1. Prologue: Chance or Fate?

**Author's Note:** All characters are OOC in order for this to work like I want it to. If this bothers you, feel free to click on someone else's stories. And if anyone knows how to put off-site links into the story itself, please let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I am not the fabulous JK Rowling, nor do I wish to be (ok maybe a little). Harry Potter belongs to her and her alone. I am not making any money from this story nor do I intend to. I'm just playing within the world she has so wonderfully created. The following story is a figment of my own imagination and I fully intend to put Harry and his friends back, unharmed and alive, when I'm done. Thank you.

**Part 1: Chance or Fate?**

Prologue:

10 years can change a person. Not on the outside, but inside, deep within ones soul where no one can touch. Only those close to a person could understand what that meant. To Harry, it meant an constant ache to his psyche.

_He'd only been back to Hogwarts once, just after graduation for the final decisive battle with Voldemort. He had seen The Dark Lord take aim at his longtime friend, Ron, to deliver The Killing Curse and Hermione had jumped in the way to save him. At the last second, Harry put up a Bound-Back Shield (he was proud of coming up with the spell for that all on his own and felt confident enough to teach it to the DA class) around his friends and the Curse bounced back to it's source, killing Voldemort instantly. After Voldemort's ashes had scattered in the winds, Harry had let his guard down for a moment and that was when he'd been hit from behind by The Cruciatus. He fell to the ground in pain, so tired from fighting he couldn't even throw off the curse. He managed to look up into the insane-filled eyes of Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa standing behind him smiling wickedly._

_"Father, stop." came a soft voice. The pain stopped and every part of his body throbbed. Draco came into his line of sight, wand drawn. He looked down at Harry, his face a blank mask. Harry thought for sure that he was fated to die by Draco's hand that night._

_"Do you wish to kill him yourself then?" Lucius asked his only son. Draco gave Harry another look and Harry saw something in his eyes but he was in too much pain to read more into it. Draco looked at his father and mother._

_"You always did say killing is what a Malfoy does best, Father."_

_"Then make me proud." Lucius grinned, taking his wife's hand. Draco turned back to Harry, who felt resigned to his Fate. Everything moved in slow motion for Harry. He saw Draco raise his wand arm toward him and he began to speak the words that would end his life._

_"_Avada -_ " Harry closed his eyes. "_Kedavra!_" But no pain came. Harry opened his eyes. Lucius and Narcissa were laying at Draco's feet, most definitely dead. Draco looked at Harry, tears in his eyes._

_"Why Malfoy?" he asked, needing to know._

_"I did it for you, Harry. It was always for you." Draco whispered, sounding pained. And then he was gone, Apparating before his eyes with a loud crack._

That was the last time Harry ever saw Draco again.

_"It was always for you._"

This thought had followed Harry around for the next 10 years of his life. Through the wedding of Ron and Hermione, to the birth of their first 3 children, all girls, triplets if you can believe that, to Mrs. Weasley's delight and Fred & George's glee. And of course, they named Harry as their godfather, a job he took very seriously. What surprised him most, was what had happened to his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon & Cousin Dudley after the war ended. Petunia had finally had enough of Vernon & Dudley's constant bullying of her only other blood relative (namely Harry) and left them both, telling Vernon that her lawyer would be sending him divorce papers. She moved out and got a small flat in Surrey and invited Harry to live with her if he liked. She had admitted to him that she'd been jealous of the things her sister could do and kept her grief hidden when Lily had died. She loved Harry deep within her heart and kept that part hidden from Vernon and Dudley both. Harry was floored. He agreed to live with her, and it was a step in the right direction in sealing the breach between their family. He and his aunt talked alot after that and he told her he was gay. She didn't seem surprised by this news.

And so, life moved on for Harry and his friends. Harry and Hermione, joined by their love for fantasy, decided to open a book store in the wizarding part of Surrey. His Aunt helped out as well, finally understanding what Harry's life had been like all these years and wanted to be a part of everything he did.

Harry entered his flat and dropped his keys on the table in the hall.

"Harry is that you?" called his aunt. She'd been home sick with the flu the last few days. As much as she loved Harry and understood his ways, she was rather stubborn about letting magic cure her illness.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. I got that tea you asked for." he replied.

"Oh good." she sighed, coughing immediately after. He hated seeing anyone sick, especially his aunt. "By the way, you've got a post. It's on the kitchen table."

"Aunt Petunia, you didn't go outside did you?" Harry asked, going into the kitchen to make his aunt's tea.

"No. That one came by owl." Harry stopped in the process of putting on the tea kettle and looked at the table. The handwriting was unfamiliar but it was addressed to him.

_H. Potter_

_Aunt Petunia's Flat_

_Surrey_

He finished putting the kettle on the oven and then sat down, picking up the letter as if it were poisonous. War had taught him caution and he still used it to this day. Drawing his wand, he employed a few curse-breaking techniques Ron's brother, Bill had taught him he checked to make sure it was safe to open. There was only a small sheet of paper in it.

_Dahlia Club 8:00_

"I think you should go." his aunt said from behind him. Startled, he nearly fell off his chair.

"Aunt Petunia, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" he cried, placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry." she grinned.

"Why are you out of bed anyway?"

"Needed to use the loo. So are you going to go?" She pointed to the note in his hand. He looked at it.

"I don't right know if I should or not."

"Oh come now, Harry. The world is a different place now. Surely you're not still worried."

"Just because he's gone doesn't mean someone else couldn't have taken over."

"True. But what did you always tell me? It's not a trap unless you spring it. I think you should go, love." She went to the stove to make her tea and then went back to her room.

He stared at the note in his hand for a few more minutes, then went to the fireplace. He tossed in some Floo powder and put in a call to Ron & Hermione.

"Harry, mate!" Ron greeted, amid the noise in the background.

"What is going on over there?"

"Hermione's trying to give the girls their bath."

"And I could use your help, Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed as she chased a naked and wet Phoebe through the kitchen.

"Need some help?" Harry laughed.

"If you can spare the time." Ron sighed, groaning when Delila pounced on his back. Telling his aunt he was going to the Weasley's for a bit, he Apparated. Right into chaos. Hermione was chasing Phoebe, Ron was chasing Delila and Harry caught Caroline as she was rounding the corner. He scooped her up in his arms, towel and all. The 6 year old girl grinned at him.

"Uncle Harry!"

"Caroline, you've lost a tooth." he smiled, walking her back to the bathroom.

"Uh-huh! And the Tooth Fairy left me a whole Galleon!"

"That's wonderful, sweetie." he smiled, placing her gently in the tub. Hermione and Ron had finally rounded up the other 2 and placed them in the tub with their sister. "You guys go relax, I'll handle the Terrible Trio." Hermione looked grateful and dragged her husband from the room. Harry kept them amused with stories of their mom and dad from school and he tucked them in for bed. Soon they were fast asleep.

He found the tired parents in the kitchen.

"Harry you are so good with them. What is your secret?" Hermione asked.

"I think about Sirius. I know he'd want me to something good with my life." was all he said.

"You still miss him, after all this time?" Ron asked.

"I do, Ron. It's hard to mourn for someone when you don't know if he's dead or not. If there was a body to bury, I'd have some closure."

"We understand, Harry. Honestly we do." Hermione said, taking his hand. He squeezed it, gratefully. "But that's not what you want to talk about is it?" In reply, he dropped the note on the table. Both Ron and Hermione looked at it.

"You should go." Ron stated. Harry was shocked.

"My aunt said the same thing."

"Smart woman, your aunt."

"What do you think I should do, 'Mione?" asked Harry. Hermione thought about it for a moment.

"You should go. See who it is at least. If you don't go, you're going to wonder about it for the rest of your life."

And so, after making sure his aunt was settled in, he changed into his best suit and took a cab to the club. The large bouncer guy standing in front of the doors didn't look like someone to be messed with.

"Name." the guy demanded.

"Harry Potter." he answered immediately. The guy checked for his name on the clipboard he was holding.

"You can go in." He stepped aside and Harry went in.

He didn't know what to expect having never been here before. But it looked to be a great place to hang out. The music was pulsing and everybody looked to be having a wonderful time. It didn't faze him the least to see men dancing with other men. He went up to the bar.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Beer will be fine thanks." Harry replied. The bartender nodded and placed a frosty glass in front of him. "How much?" Before the bartender could reply, a voice from Harry's past spoke up behind him.

"It's on the house, Doug." That voice still held a note of satin to it and Harry forced himself to breathe slow and deep. Then he turned in his seat and found himself staring into a pair of cool gray eyes. His heart nearly jumped into his throat.

_"Malfoy."_ Harry whispered.


	2. Reasons and Explanations

**Part 2: Reasons & Explanations**

"Hello, Harry." Draco replied, sitting next to him.

"You sent me that note?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see you." Harry was more confused than ever.

"After 10 years, you decided you just wanted to see me? You save my life and you decided you just wanted to see me? I don't get it."

"Can we go someplace more private to talk?"

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?" Harry frowned.

"Please, Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something then paused. Draco had just said "Please". Harry could never remember a time where Draco said please for anything.

"All right." he finally nodded. Draco seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, which for him was odd. But Harry began to feel nervous for some reason. He followed Draco into the alley behind the club.

"Follow me." And he Apparated. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on Draco and Apparated. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in Draco's flat.

"Would you like a drink?" Draco asked from the kitchen. Harry walked around, exploring.

"Whatever you're having is fine." he replied. The living room was Draco personified. Black leather chair, white couch, tiger skin rug in front of a massive fireplace. There was only one photo in a silver frame over the mantle of the fireplace. Upon closer inspection, Harry was shocked to see it was a picture of Harry, taken during his very last Quidditch match for Hogwarts. His picture self hopped on his broom and flew off into the distance. Wondering why Draco had his picture, he turned to ask him only to discover he was standing right behind him.

"Whoa!" Draco jumped back before Harry knocked the drinks out of his hand.

"Oh Merlin! Sorry about that!" Harry exclaimed. Why was being alone with Draco making him so nervous and clumsy all of a sudden?

"It's all right. I should have warned you." He handed Harry a glass of white wine and then sat down on the couch. Harry sat on the other end as far from Draco as he could. There was an uncomfortable silence as they sipped their wine.

"What do you want from me, Malfoy?" Harry finally asked.

"For you to stop calling me 'Malfoy' for a start. I do have a first name."

"Old habits die hard, you know."

"Right." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you want, Draco. You practically drag me from my home to get me alone and now you're making small talk. What gives?" Draco put down his glass and took a deep breath. He looked as nervous as Harry felt.

"Do you remember the last thing I said to you?"

"Yes I do." Harry replied, putting his glass down as well. "To this day I don't understand why you said it. And then you just left. Disappeared for 10 years. No one knew what happened to you."

"I killed my own parents, Harry, if you remember. That's not something I wanted to hang around and answer questions about."

"You did eventually answer questions didn't you?"

"I did. Then I just had to get away from everything and everybody. Figure out what I wanted with my life."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to America. California to be exact. Worked. Yes, Harry, I actually had a job while I was there." Draco sighed when Harry smirked at him. "I worked in clubs mostly, learning the ropes so to speak. That's where I got the inspiration to open a club."

"It looks like a success."

"Thanks."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"This isn't easy for me, Harry." Draco said, getting to his feet.

"I wish you would spit it out already. It's getting late and I have to work in the morning." Harry sighed. Draco, uncharacteristically, ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up royally. The old Draco always made sure not a hair was out of place. Harry didn't know what to make of this. But he did look sexy with his hair messed up. _Now where the bloody hell did that thought come from?_ he thought to himself.

Draco knew this was going badly. Ever since he had discovered Harry was living in Surrey, he'd really wanted to see him and didn't know how he was going to go about it. It seemed like a good idea at the time and he had the whole thing rehearsed in his head. But now that Harry was here, he was nervous. He sat down on the couch, as close to Harry as he dared. To his credit, Harry didn't move. Draco took a sip of wine to calm his nerves. Then he tried again.

"Harry, what was the last thing I said to you?" he repeated. Harry sighed.

"You said you killed your parents for me. I never got a reason why."

"What did I say specifically?"

"You said it was always about me. What did that mean?"

"What do you think it meant?" Draco countered.

"I don't know Draco. I'm not a mind reader."

"This is hard for me, Harry." Draco got to his feet again and started to pace.

"What do you expect me to do? It's been 10 years Draco."

"Don't you think I know that?" Draco scowled. Harry got to his feet.

"I really wish you would tell me what the fuck you want so I can leave."

"Harry..."

"You know what? Forget it. I'm going home." Harry headed for the door.

"Harry...I love you." came a nearly quiet voice behind him. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, his heart pounding so hard he thought it would burst from his chest.

"What did you just say?" Harry asked, without turning around.

"I said...I love you. I always have."

"Since when?" He turned to look at Draco.

"Since 4th year. I was going to tell you that morning and to hell with what everyone else thought of me, but then that whole thing with the Tournament came up. I nearly panicked when you were captured by Voldemort."

"Why are you telling me now? Are you deliberately trying to fuck up my life?"

"No, Harry." Draco replied, moving to face him. "I just wanted to tell you my reasons for doing what I did. I didn't want to see you die. It would have killed me inside. You changed my life in more ways then you can imagine."

"I didn't ask you to kill your parents for me, Draco."

"But they would have killed you!"

"You should have stayed out of it! They could have just as easily killed you too!" Harry shouted.

"Don't you think I thought of that? To this day, I'm still haunted by what I did!"

"You still haven't told me why?"

"You want to know why?"

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, exasperated.

"Fine! I did it because I knew that if you died, I would never get the chance to tell you how I felt about you. Never get a chance to hold you, make love to you - yes I wanted your body, I freely admit that. I wanted to be with you forever. I know there's is no chance in hell of that ever happening now but I wanted you to know what I was thinking, feeling that day. I'm sorry if this fucks up your well-organized life." Draco stalked back toward the fireplace, angry. He should have known. The great Harry Potter has snubbed him again. "Just go, Harry. I'm sorry I bothered you with my mere existence." There was silence, the only sound being the wood popping in the fireplace. Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and found himself turned around. He stared into Harry's green eyes and his breath caught in his throat.

"You stupid git." Harry growled. Draco opened his mouth ready to reply but found his lips crushed against Harry's, Harry's tongue deep in his mouth.


	3. Decision, Indecision

**Part 3: Decision, Indecision**

Draco's eyes closed on a sigh. This was better than anything he'd ever dreamed. Their tongues dueled, trying to make the other submit, but neither giving an inch. His body was becoming very interested in the proceedings and he resisted the urge to rub himself against the thigh that was insinuated between his legs. He was became dizzy from lack of air. Harry pulled back first, breathing hard, his breath tickling the fine hairs on Draco's face. Passion-laced gray eyes stared into passion-laced blue eyes. _Blue eyes?_ Draco wondered to himself.

"Your eyes are blue!" he whispered aloud, awestruck.

"They do that from time to time." Harry smiled. A calloused hand (_Quidditch hands._ came Draco's thought) caressed Draco's cheek and he leaned into it. "Why did you wait so long to tell me how you felt?"

"I was scared." Draco whispered. This surprised Harry. He didn't think Draco knew the meaning of the word. Another first for him apparently.

"Scared? You? Of what?"

"That you would reject me again. Like you did First Year."

"You didn't exactly endear yourself to me then, if you recall." This was said with a casual smile. "What changed?"

"I don't know. I remember staring at you once and wanting to run my fingers through your hair. I remember going out of my way to always be around you when I could just to hear your voice. I would say or do anything just to piss you off so I could watch your eyes flash with anger and your mouth move with the insults you hurled at me. I lived for your sight, your sound and it always made me edgy when I could never see you those times you were in the Infirmary at school. And you were there alot."

"Why Draco Malfoy! I didn't know you had the heart of a poet!" Harry grinned. Draco blushed, making Harry laugh.

"Oh fine. I pour my heart out and you laugh." Draco turned his back on him. There was silence for a moment.

"Did you dream of me?" Harry whispered in his ear. Draco trembled slightly.

"I did. Nightly. Each dream more vivid then the last. Didn't you always wonder why I took frequent bathroom breaks during Potions?"

"Weak bladder?"

"No. Just thinking about you, being near you, gave me 24-hour wood and I had to toss off or walk around like that all day. Not comfortable at all." To his shock and delight, Harry reached around and placed a hand over the bulge Draco was currently trying to hide. "See what you do to me, Harry? I've had to live with this ache for the last 16 years."

"We're not children anymore, Draco." Harry released him and took a step back. Draco turned to face him.

"I know that!" Then he took a deep breath. He was in it now, may as well finish it and damn the consequences. "I'm not asking you for a lifetime commitment. I'm just asking you to think about it."

"I will think about it." Harry nodded. He placed a hand on the back of Draco's neck and pulled him forward for another breath-stealing kiss before releasing him. "Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Harry." Harry gave him a slight smile before Apparating back to his aunt's. Draco collapsed to the floor, his weak and shaky knees no longer supporting his weight.

"Merlin help me! I hope I did the right thing by telling him my heart's desire." he sighed to himself.


	4. Indecision, Decision

**Part 4: Indecision, Decision**

When Harry awoke the following morning, he was still no closer to a decision about Draco then he was when he returned home the night before. He stared up at the ceiling of his room, thinking.

The Draco Malfoy of Today was an exact opposite of The Draco Malfoy of 10 Years Ago. Yesterday's Draco would never have hesitated to dog Harry's every step, hurling insults with well-practiced timing. Today's Draco was shy and quiet, going out of his way to not even look Harry in the eyes. He seemed shocked when Harry had kissed him. Oh sure, he kissed him back but there was something missing in that kiss. Harry just couldn't figure out what it was - for the moment.

He heard his aunt moving around but made no effort to get up just yet.

Maybe he should have told Draco about how much he'd missed seeing him the last 10 years. In his dreams, he could always see and hear the way Draco hissed his name, the now-famous Malfoy Sneer firmly in place. He always imagined kissing that sneer right off his face and maybe replacing it with one of pure, unadulterated desire for one Mr Harry James Potter. He wondered if he'd ever get the chance.

"Harry, breakfast!' his aunt called. He looked at the electronic clock on his bedside table and, to his surprise, discovered he'd lain about in bed like a lazy slug for over an hour. Resigned, he got to his feet and headed off for a quick shower.

Feeling somewhat more human after dressing and trying to tame his untameable hair, he went into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was sitting at the table, sipping her tea and reading the morning paper. She'd set out a plate for him, his edition of _The Morning Prophet_ next to his orange juice. Hedwig, sitting in her perch near the open window, hooted at him in greeting. He stroked her feathers and nipped her a piece of sausage. He kissed his aunt's cheek then sat down, piling a couple of waffles on his plate. She set her cup down and eyed him critically.

"You all right, love?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Petunia." He poured syrup on his waffles.

"You don't look it."

"Just trying to sort some things out in my head, is all."

"Something to do with last night?"

"Yes."

"You can talk to me, if you'd like."

"I met an old school chum, yesterday. Well, he wasn't exactly a chum back then. I'm not quite sure what he is now." he shrugged.

"Was it that Malfoy character you're always going on about in your sleep?" she asked. Harry, who'd just stuck a forkful of waffles in his mouth, promptly choked, spraying crumbs all over the table.

"I've been talking in my sleep?" he finally managed to say, after downing a healthy dose of orange juice. She nodded. His face went the color of a tomato. He'd never been so mortified in his entire life, not even when Dudley made him drop trousers in front of all his schoolmates when he was 7.

"How much did you...uh...hear?"

"Enough." was her answer.

"Merlin save me!" he groaned, covering his overheated face with his hands. Petunia laughed, noting his discomfort.

"It's all right, Harry." she started, covering his hand with her own across the table. "I told you I was not going to judge you for being gay and I meant it." His aunt continued to surprise him with her open support of his lifestyle.

"Thank you, Auntie." he smiled for the first time that day. She returned his smile, warmly.

"Now tell me what's bothering you. Did he do something?"

"No. It's more like what he didn't do. And I don't quite know how to fix it."

"What happened?" she asked again.

"I kissed him. But it - there was something missing."

"Did he return it?"

"Not really. The frame of mind was there but not the attitude. He's changed."

"It's been 10 years, Harry. Do you honestly think that 10 years ago you and I would be sitting here, simply talking, sharing a flat like civilized people?"

"It never crossed my mind." he admitted. He'd thought his aunt would always remain with his git of an uncle and a fat pig of a cousin.

"War does things to people, love. Sometimes it completely destroys an individual until nothing is left, sometimes it makes them look at life a little differently."

"Maybe he feels guilty for killing his parents and letting me live. They were his blood kin, yet he chose me. I still don't understand that one."

"Maybe he does feel some guilt for that. But maybe that under shadows his reasons for saving you."

"What do you think I should do?" He was more confused than ever.

"Be his friend, Harry. That's as good a start as any. And I bet he'd appreciate it all the more and break out of this shell he's cast around himself." He nodded and tucked back into his breakfast.

After telling his aunt he'd be home for lunch, he bundled up and headed outside. The bitter November wind chilled him instantly and he pulled his hood up over his ears. He knew he could have Apparated to the bookstore, but he enjoyed the walk into Surrey Proper. It gave him a chance to think.


	5. Dinner at The Weasleys

**Part 5: Dinner at the Weasleys**

Draco opened his eyes and groaned as sunlight from his open curtains pierced his skull. A headache made itself known and he became nauseous. He grabbed his wand and spelled his curtains closed. Once that bright light was gone, he fell back onto his bed with a sigh, his headache not fully retreating but was less severe.

"No more mead on an empty stomach." he vowed. He sat up slowly, his temple throbbing. He climbed from his bed and went into the bathroom for the hangover potion he kept there. He downed it in one gulp and waited for his headache to subside.

It had been 2 days since he's seen, spoken to Harry. He'd kept his distance since then out of respect for the always private Ex-Gryffindor. He'd told Draco he'd think about the things he had said to him.

"Maybe this means he doesn't want to see me anymore." he said to himself, feeling dejected. At that moment, a message appeared on his bathroom mirror:

_FLOO ACTIVATED!_

Someone was trying to contact him. He quickly pulled on his dressing robe and went to the living room. The face peeking at him from the fire was not the one he'd been expecting. But still he was surprised.

"Hermione Granger! Well this is a surprise."

"Hello Draco. And it's Weasley now, thank you."

"My apologies. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Ron and I would like to invite you to dinner this evening."

"What for?" he frowned.

"We wanted to talk to you about Harry. He told us about your meeting a few nights ago."

"Did he tell you what happened after?"

"Not in so many words. But I got the gist of it. Will you come?"

"Will he be there?"

"Unfortunately no. He's away on business until Saturday." He got the feeling there was something she didn't want him to know about where Harry was. He wisely kept silent. "Please say you'll come." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'll be there. Shall I bring anything?"

"A face protector and a raincoat should do nicely. See you at 6." Before he could ask, she was gone.

"And people call me odd." he muttered to himself. He went back to his bedroom to get dressed.

He assumed she was joking about the face protector and rain coat, so he brought a bottle of wine from his collection. She told him he could Floo directly into their home but he didn't want to sit through dinner smelling like soot. So he ended up Apparating. During school, he'd never gotten along with Granger and Weasley so the dinner invitation made him wary.

He stood on their front porch waiting for someone to answer his knock and glanced around at his surroundings. It was - in a word - breathtaking. The love and care that seemed to go into the grass, flowers and trees bespoke of a great love for the land. He looked up at the modest style ranch house. It was painted a burgundy and gold color, with white shutters over the windows.

"Gryffindor colors. Should have known." he chuckled. He had a hard time picturing Granger and Weasley living in such a beautiful home.

The door opened behind him and he turned. At first he almost didn't recognize the beautiful young woman standing on the threshold. Gone was the bush of brown hair that had been her trademark in school. It was still thick, but it was straight and neatly trimmed, hanging down to nearly the middle of her back. She was wearing a brown suede skirt (at a modest knee length naturally) with a matching suede jacket with a white silk blouse. No other adornments were on her except her wedding rings and the small pair of glasses perched on her dainty nose. She blushed as he gave her the once-over.

"Hello, Hermione. You look wonderful."

"Thank you, Draco. I'm glad you could come." she greeted warmly. She stepped aside to let him enter.

"I was surprised you invited me at all given our past history." She took his leather coat and hung it in the closet.

"We aren't children anymore. I think we're beyond that." she replied, preceding him into the living room. He was expecting a disaster of Weasley-type proportions when he looked around, and was surprised once more. The colors were a deeper burgundy and gold, but it was tastefully done and made the fashion model in Draco sit up and appreciate it.

"Your husband isn't going to try and hex me is he?" he asked. She indicated he should sit on the couch while she sat in the armchair across from him.

"I think out of all of us, Ron has grown up the most. I think it has something to do with being a Dad." she smiled. Draco looked down at the coffee table and saw a series of family portraits, one of which was of three identical girls. All with flaming & bushy red hair and blue eyes.

"You're children?" he asked.

"Phoebe, Delila and Caroline from oldest to youngest." Hermione answered his unspoken question.

"Triplets? You guys don't believe in doing anything half-way do you?" he chuckled.

"Not on your life." she grinned.

"Well they are just as pretty as their mother." he complimented her.

"Thank you." Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Draco got to his feet. Ron rounded the corner and Draco's eyes nearly fell from their sockets. Sometime in the last 10 years, Ron had not only grown up, he'd filled out. He was no longer the gangly unsure teen. His shoulders were broad and well toned muscles peeked out at him from the sleeves of his short t-shirt. If Draco wasn't so stuck on Harry, he would have given Hermione a run for her money. And she seemed to know it as she watched him ogle her husband. She cleared her throat and he blushed.

"Sorry."

"Just don't make it a habit." she warned. Ron wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. It was quite obvious Ron only had eyes for his wife.

"Welcome to our home, Draco." Ron greeted, shaking the blonde's hand.

"The Terrible Trio all settled?" Hermione asked.

"For now."

"Then shall we go into the dining room? Dinner should be ready soon."

"Oi! That reminds me. I brought this." Draco held up the wine.

"That will be perfect. I'll just pop into the kitchen and check on dinner." Ron said, snatching the wine out of Draco's hands.

"And he cooks?" Draco was shocked.

"Better than I do. Think he learned it from his mum."

"I'm impressed." Ron returned with the wine, some glasses and the dishes while several trays of food floated along behind him.

As they ate and talked, Draco learned that Ron played Pro-Quidditch. Hermione had plans to become an Auror after graduation but instead she chose to become the Arithmancy teacher at Hogwarts. And she also co-owned the bookstore in Surrey she and Harry had opened.

"I thought for sure he'd have been playing Pro or at least been an Auror like he talked about in school." He may have not liked the git in school but he had overheard some of his dreams and aspirations.

"After graduation, after defeating Voldemort, he was sick of being in the spotlight. You, of all people, know how he hated being a celebrity." Ron told him. "He wanted to do something peaceful and quiet and have a little peace of mind. That's something he's never had before and he's happier than I've ever seen him."

"Which brings us to you." Hermione rounded on him. "What are your plans?"

"For Harry?" She nodded. "I honestly don't know."

"When did you know it was Harry you wanted to be with?" Ron wondered. Draco looked at him, thinking he was going to get hexed. But there was honest curiosity in that blue-eyed gaze.

"Sometime around 4th year. At first I tried to deny my feelings. One, because I didn't really think I was gay and two - because it was Harry Bloody Potter, the guy I harrassed most of my school career. No one would have believed my sudden about face. And then..." his voice trailed off.

"The war started." Hermione finished for him. He nodded. "Why did you save his life?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No. He always liked to keep things from us. Quite frustrating really."

"I assumed he told you two everything, you were always joined at the hip."

"If you'd ever met Harry's muggle uncle and cousin, you'd see why." Ron scowled.

"Shush, Ron. Go on, Draco."

"Anyway, when I saw my mother and father standing over him like vultures, something inside me snapped. I couldn't let them kill him because it was my chance to prove my loyalty. Afterwards, I fled. I couldn't let him see how scared I was. _Malfoys never show fear._ And I didn't want his pity." Hermione seemed satisfied with his answer.

"And now?" Ron asked.

"After 10 years, my feelings didn't vanish like I had expected them to. And I tried everything! Going out with other blokes, girls sometimes - horrendous experience that was, sorry Hermione."

"It's ok." she laughed.

"But after, when all was said and done, I couldn't do it. I felt like I was betraying Harry on some level, abusing something sacred. So I had to come back and tell him how I felt about him and damn the consequences." Ron looked at Hermione.

"I've always wondered why Harry never stayed in a relationship for more than a few months at a time." he mused.

"You think it's possible he has deep feelings for Draco?" Hermione asked her husband.

"I think so, love."

"Interesting."

"Indeed." Draco watched this exchange with a growing interest and a little ribbon of hope bloomed in his heart.

"Do you think there's a chance?" He couldn't keep the hope out of his voice.

"Draco, there's always a chance." Hermione smiled. Before he could reply, there was a commotion on the stairs.

"Battle stations!" Ron exclaimed, drawing his wand. Draco followed suit, not knowing what was going on. Suddenly, 3 blobs of goo came flying into the dining room, one aiming for each adult's head. Draco had just enough time to swear colorfully before the blue blob smacked him directly in the face. This got a shocked gasp from The Weasleys, not knowing how Draco would react. To their surprise, he burst out laughing. He nearly fell off his chair for laughing as hard as he was. _That explains the raincoat comment. _he thought between giggles.

"All right, you lot! Show yourselves!" Ron called. Three identical sets of red hair and blue eyes poked their heads around the corner, impish grins on their faces.

"Explain yourselves." Hermione stated.

"We weren't sleepy, Mum." said Delila.

"And we really wanted to meet Mr Malfoy." replied Phoebe. The youngest, Caroline, looked at Draco.

"I like your hair." she smiled. "Mum can I make my hair white?"

"No you may not!" Hermione exclaimed in a tone of voice that rivaled that of Ron's mother. "The three of you have behaved most inappropriately to our guest and you should apologize this instant!" The three girls looked properly chastised and turned their identical blue eyes to Draco.

"We're sorry Mr Malfoy." they said together. Draco had finally located his wand and quickly cleaned himself up. Then he looked from the parents to the children.

"Have your mum and dad ever told you about the time your dad hexed himself and vomited slugs for three hours?" The grin on his face spoke volumes.

"Really, Dad?" Delila asked, eyes wide. Ron nodded with a small embarrassed smile, his face red. Draco was enchanted by the youngest Weasleys and spent the next hour telling them stories of their parents adventures at school.

"A cat? Mum!" exclaimed Caroline after they were told about Hermione's unfortunate Polyjuice mishap.

"Anybody could have made that mistake." Hermione laughed.

"But you were the smartest witch in school." Draco told her.

"Nobody's perfect." Draco felt a tug on his sleeve and looked for the source. A small smile greeted him from the little face he saw.

"Uncle Draco, did you go to school with Uncle Harry, too?" Phoebe asked shyly. Draco's heart had briefly stopped stopped at the familial title that had been bestowed upon him. He looked at Ron & Hermione - who were both smiling. Somehow in the last few hours, he'd become an accepted part of The Weasley Family. He was rather content. _I guess I've changed more than I thought._ he mused.

"Yes I did, young lady." The answer seemed to placate the child.

"All right girls. You've taken up too much of your uncle's time. Bed. Now." Ron stated, brooking no argument. Draco found himself the recipient of 3 hugs and kisses which he returned in kind before they trudged back to their rooms. A comfortable silence followed.

"They are very well behaved and delightful children." Draco finally said. This earned him proud smiles from the parents. "For a Weasel at any rate." he couldn't help to add with a grin.

"Watch it Ferret Face." Ron grinned, taking the joke as what it was meant to be. "I better get started on these dishes."

"May I help?" Draco asked. Ron shook his head.

"You and Hermione go have a chat." Ron pulled out his wand and followed the levitating dishes into the kitchen. Hermione took hold of their wine glasses and they went back into the living room. He returned to his spot on the couch as she went to the bookcase and pulled out a book. She sat next to him and handed him the book. He set his drink down and took it. Harry's face stared back at him solemnly.

"What's this?"

"Open it." He opened the cover to the title page.

"_I Just Want To Be Normal._" he read out loud.

"Harry began to write this the summer after Voldemort's defeat. He called it therapeutic."

"I call it sensible."

"So did I. Read the inscription." Draco flipped the page.

"_Dedicated to Draco Malfoy - who may yet one day realize his full potential as a human being and not a self-centered prat._" At that he smiled. "Not much got past him did it?"

"No. He's not as dumb as some people thought he was. You should read it. It might help you understand what his life was like before Hogwarts and Voldemort."

"Thank you for sharing this with me." He started to hand it back out she stopped him.

"Keep it. I have another." Draco nodded before looking at his watch. It was getting late and he had an early morning modeling assignment.

"Thank you for the dinner and the chat, Hermione." He got to his feet as Ron was coming out of the kitchen.

"Leaving already?"

"I have to work early." he apologized.

"Well come back anytime. The girls would love it." Ron shook Draco's hand again.

"Next time I'll bring an umbrella." he smirked, winking at Hermione. She giggled and Ron shot her a look.

"Tell you later." she grinned. She and Ron walked him to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to Apparate or use the Floo?"

"No. I want to walk a bit, clear my head."

"You'll be careful?" Hermione wondered. Draco was reminded eerily of McGonagal and her mother-hen attitude. Going on instinct, he leaned toward her and placed a small chaste kiss on the young Mrs Weasley's cheek.

"I'll be fine. Good evening to you both." And without another word, he turned and walked away. Hermione and Ron watched him until he was out of their line of vision before going inside.

Draco wandered about for an hour, just thinking. He'd been surprised by the good feelings Ron and Hermione had shown him, especially after how horrid he'd been to them both in school. There seemed to be a mutual trust between the three of them, something he'd hoped to gain with Harry. If only he'd call already! Sighing, he found an empty alley and Apparated home.

After changing into his silk pajama bottoms, he settled in to bed with the book Hermione gave him. He opened it to the first chapter and began to read.

_When I was young, someone once told me that everyone expected great things from me. But all I wanted to be was me. Just Harry..._

Draco got so involved in the book, he read until his alarm went off at 6. And by then he was finished. He set the book aside and just sat there. It explained so much about Harry, and Draco loved him all the more for it. Now if only he would call!


	6. Patience is a Virtue

**Part 6: Patience is a Virtue...sometimes**

Two weeks went by and Draco hadn't heard from Harry. He was getting frustrated. He'd tried phoning him after getting his number from Ron and even went as far as going to his flat - but his aunt wasn't very helpful.

It was near Christmas and Draco was wandering aimlessly around Surrey Proper. Christmas had never been one of Draco's favorite holidays. Ron and Hermione insisted he join them for dinner on Christmas Eve and they were not going to take no for an answer.

His walk took him past a bookstore. He stopped and looked in the window. Hermione's smiling face stared back at him, waving him inside.

"Hello 'Mione."

"Draco, this is a nice surprise. Christmas shopping?"

"Browsing." He looked around.

"What do you think?"

"Very impressive. You've done well."

"This was more Harry's idea than mine." At the mention of Harry, Draco's face fell. She noticed the change instantly and brought him into her office to sit. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think he cares." His voice cracked and a single tear made its way down his cheek. "I'm not crying. I'm not." Another tear fell. "Bloody hell! I'm crying like a bloody baby and I don't care! All over one bloody Gryffindor git who's got me so tied up in knots, I don't know who I am anymore!" And he finally broke down, sobbing harshly. Hermione folded him into her arms to comfort him and he welcomed her motherly attention.

His sobs tapered off and he sat back. His eyes and nose were red and his face was flushed.

"Feel better?"

"A little. Thank you." She looked at him a moment and made a decision.

"Wait here." She went to the fireplace and put in a call to the local Quidditch pitch. Ron's coach came into view.

"Afternoon Mrs W."

"Hello Octavius. Can you pass a message to Ron for me?"

"Fire away."

"Tell him I've gone to Hogwarts on some personal business and that Mum's watching the girls. I should be home at a reasonable hour."

"Right."

"And tell him I have Mr Malfoy with me. He'll understand the message a little better."

"Yes ma'am." She ended her spell and looked at Draco.

"Care to see an old chum?" she asked cryptically. Thinking she was referring to Professor Snape, he was agreeable. He drew his wand.

"Front gates?" he asked.

"On 3...2...1...Go!" With a loud crack, they Apparated.

Hogwarts looked the way Draco remembered it. The school ramparts fluttered in the breeze and he could see mist rising off of the lake behind it. He looked toward the Quidditch pitch and saw several students flying about. Another turn of his head and he spied Whomping Willow. He sighed. Hermione stepped through the gates with ease, the wards recognizing her as a teacher. She waited for Draco. He raised his wand, expecting to be rejected. He felt magic swirl around him in comfort and then it was gone. He looked at his escort, clearly confused.

"The wards recognize you as a former student." she explained as he walked through.

"Where are all of the students anyway?"

"Studying for exams or in Hogsmead. It is Saturday after all." They entered into the main hall and then up the stairs to the third floor.

They stopped outside the door to Defense Against the Dark Arts. _So Snape finally got his wish._ he grinned. Hermione knocked once before poking her head inside.

"You look like you could use some company." she said to the unseen person. There was a murmured reply. "You work too hard. You need a break and I'm providing one." she continued. She grabbed Draco and shoved him inside, swiftly closing and locking the door behind him. He heard the lock click and wondered at her odd behavior. Shrugging, he turned, his greeting to Snape on the tip of his tongue. And simply stared, his mouth open in shock.

The person sitting behind the desk also froze in shock. He was the last person he expected to see. Draco recovered first.

"So Harry. How long have you been the DADA teacher?" Draco sneered, his Malfoy glare resting on his face like an old comfortable pair of shoes.

Harry had been purposely avoiding Draco since Draco's admissions to him. He wanted the space to think things over. But because it was near the holidays, he was working extra hard with his students so they wouldn't be lax in their studies when they returned after Christmas. He was also trying to push thoughts of Draco from his mind.

Hermione showing up when she did, hadn't seemed odd to him. But when she pushed a sputtering Draco Malfoy into his empty classroom, he'd been surprised. And then he felt her spell when she locked the door from her side, trapping them both. He couldn't keep the look of shock off his face...that is until Draco opened his mouth.

_"So Harry. How long have you been the DADA teacher?"_ Harry heard the venom in his voice and saw the sneer aimed at him. He sighed and put down his quill. He didn't want to fight but if Draco wanted a fight, he would try and help him.

"If you want to argue, fine. But for the love of Merlin, don't sneer at me."

"Sod off, Potter!"

"Or you can leave." Harry smirked.

"Fine I will!" Draco spun on his heel and tried to open the door. It was locked. He tried _Alohamora_. Nothing happened. He beat on the door with his fist. "Open this bloody door, Granger and let me out!"

"Weasley, thank you. And you're not getting out of there until the two of you talk. I don't bloody care if it takes all bloody day but seeing as how Harry has a tutoring class in 3 hours, that's all you're getting." Hermione tossed back. Draco's look was one of stunned shock. He looked at Harry, who was trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

"Think that's bloody funny do you?" he scowled. That made Harry laugh harder. He was bent at the knees, his hands on his thighs, laughing like a loon. "Bloody Gryffindors!" he growled. Finally Harry's laughter tapered off to a few hiccups and then he was calm.

"I'm sorry, Drae. That was just as funny as the time she punched you in the face in our third year."

"It's not that bloody funny, Potter." snorted Draco. But he felt his anger leave him.

"Why did you come here, Drae?" Harry asked, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I came here because I was under the impression I was meeting with Snape. Defense Against the Dark Arts and all."

"Snape is quite content with his potions, thanks."

"Still a git?"

"Just with me. But it's a routine now. We just do it because we know it makes us comfortable around each other."

"So mature, Potter."

"I'll ask that you stop calling me, Potter." Harry stated. "I do have a name."

"Point." Draco sighed, remembering how he'd asked him to do the same nearly 3 weeks prior.

"Now why does Hermione think locking you in with me was a good idea?"

"The truth?"

"That would be a start." Harry nodded.

"Did she tell you I had dinner with her and Ron?"

"Yes. I suppose you met my godchildren?"

"The Terrible Trio I think Hermione called them." This got a laugh from Harry.

"That they are. And I adore them."

"I can see why." There was a silence and he saw Harry look at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You're staring at me."

"So?"

"It's making me nervous."

"I make you nervous?"

"You always have you brainless twit! All I have to do is look into those gorgeous green eyes and I turn into a puddle of goo." Draco was suddenly blessed with one of Harry's rare genuine smiles. "I shouldn't have said that." he groaned, mortified. Harry sighed.

"You never answered my question. Why did you come here Drae?" Now it was Draco's turn to stare. "What?"

"That's the third time you've called me Drae."

"Will you get on with it already? I have class in 2 hours."

"Fine! Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I have not!" Harry lied.

"You could never lie very well. Gryffindor. Hearts on the sleeve. Ring a bell?"

"Ok I admit it. I've been avoiding you."

"Why?"

"I needed to think."

"3 weeks, Harry? How much more thinking time do you need?"

"Draco, this whole situation is a bit much for me."

"So tell me you don't want me then I'll leave."

"I didn't say that. Don't be difficult."

"**I'm** being difficult? You run away for 3 weeks and I'm the one being difficult? Don't make me laugh!"

"Well I wouldn't call it running away, exactly."

"You idiot Gryffindor! You're going to make me mental!" Draco shouted. "I had a nervous breakdown because of you! In the middle of your bookstore, on Granger's shoulder no less!"

"Weasley, thank you." came through the door.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Nope." came her reply. Harry could hear the smile in her voice. He looked at Draco.

"You cried? Over me?"

"Like a bloody baby."

"I'm sorry." Harry replied, meaning it. As private as he was, he usually tended to forget there were other people involved in his life. And now, for some reason he couldn't fathom, that seemed to include Draco.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Draco asked softly.

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Oh not that argument again!" he snorted, turning to stare out the window.

"Listen you arse! I've been avoiding myself!" Draco looked at him.

"What? Why?"

"Because I didn't want to admit I had feelings for you." He moved closer to Draco and touched his cheek. Draco resisted the urge to kiss his palm and closed his eyes instead. "I do have feelings for you, Drae...I'm just trying to sort them all out and make sense of them in my own mind first. You just need to have patience with me and give me time. Can you do that?"

"I'll wait forever if I have to. I've already waited 10 years and you are worth it." he sighed.

"Thank you." They stood that way a moment, Harry rubbing his thumb across Draco's cheek.

"Harry?" Draco opened his eyes and looked into Harry's green ones.

"What?"

"Would you kiss me? I'll understand if you say no. And I don't want to rush you into anything-"

"Draco." Harry cut him off softly.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Oh." Draco had time to say before Harry's lips covered his own. Draco didn't dare breathe as Harry sipped from his lips. It was brief but Draco felt it in his soul all the same. His eyes opened when Harry pulled away. "Thank you, Harry."

"I wasn't finished." Harry whispered, stepping closer. Draco's eyes widened then closed on a sigh as Harry kissed him again. This time he ran his tongue along Draco's bottom lip, drawing a gasp from him. Draco's mouth opened under his and Harry deepened the kiss.

Draco went from warm to hot in a matter of seconds as Harry plundered his mouth with his tongue. Flames of desire danced up his spine and his thinking became muddled. His whole awareness was focused on Harry's mouth and what it was doing to his body.

"Harry." he groaned as he felt those lips licking and kissing his jaw and neck. Harry pulled back slowly.

"Look at me." Harry commanded. Draco opened his passion-glazed eyes. "Be patient with me, love. I guarantee it will be worth it." Draco couldn't find his voice and simply nodded.

"I'll wait. I promise." Draco rested his head against Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Harry folded his arms around him. Draco heard a soft click but didn't associate it with the door being unlocked.

"You can stop staring, Hermione. I didn't kill him." Harry said. Draco glanced over and saw the smile she was giving him.

"It was quiet. I just wanted to make sure."

"We talked. Happy now?"

"And?"

"I'm going to wait for him." Draco answered. "For as long as it takes."

"Good. I'm sure you can find your way home then." She headed for the door.

"Thank you, Granger." Draco grinned as she rounded the corner.

"Weasley, thank you!" drifted back to them. They laughed.

"I better let you get back to work." Draco reluctantly stepped away.

"Drae?"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas." Harry smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." Draco replied. Then he was gone.

Harry sat down behind his desk, collapsing in his chair because his legs were so weak and touched a hand to his lips. Kissing Draco had felt as natural as breathing.

"But do I love him?" he asked himself. There were only 2 people who could help him sort out his feelings and he made it a mission to visit them when his tutoring class ended.

As it were, Harry was tired at the end of the day so he went home to get some rest, deciding to visit his friends on Sunday.


	7. Breakfast at 12 Grimmauld

**Part 7: Breakfast at 12 Grimmauld**

As it were, Harry was tired at the end of the day so he went home to get some rest, deciding to visit his friends on Sunday.

Sunday morning found him sitting in the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld. He was drinking a cup of cocoa and waiting for the inhabitants of the house to awaken. He heard footsteps on the stairs and what sounded like a scuffle moving closer. With an amused smile on his face, he watched as the two people he'd come to talk to, walked into the kitchen faces glued together at the mouth and hands doing their best to touch and grope every part of the body they were currently on.

"I could always come back later, if you'd like." he chuckled. The two lovebirds jumped apart.

"Potter! What on Earth are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"It's nice to see you too, Severus." Harry grinned.

"Remus!" Severus looked at the man next to him. Remus chuckled and went to hug his surrogate godson.

"Harry what brings you by this Sunday morning?"

"I need to talk to you. It's kind of important."

"I'll leave then." Snape said. Harry's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Actually, I need to talk to you both."

"About what?"

"Relationships."

"Anyone in particular or in general?"

"A specific person. But I don't know how I feel about him."

"Tell me, Potter. Would you happen to be referring to my nephew, Draco?" Snape asked. Harry looked at him in shock.

"How'd you know?"

"I've always known." Snape replied. Harry's eyes grew even bigger behind his glasses. "Oh...don't worry. It's nothing anyone has said or done. He never talked to me about that part of his personal life and I respected his wishes. You see Harry, being a teacher, I make it a point to observe everyone and everything when you think I'm not paying attention. I would always catch him staring at you across The Great Hall during meals or in Potions classes. It was a cross between a should-I-teach-that-dumb-git-Potter-a-lesson-and-hex-him-into-the-next-millennium or should-I-grab-and-shag-that-green-eyed-Gryffindor-into-the-ground kind of look. I'm still convinced he was on the Quidditch team just so he could see your arse in those tight pants."

"Severus Snape!" Remus gasped, shocked.

"What? The boy does have a hot arse, if I do say so myself."

"And I'll thank you to keep your eyes and hands off my arse." Harry laughed, somewhat flattered but slightly disturbed at the same time.

"The only arse he better be touching is mine." Remus growled. Then he looked at Harry. "Let me mix up some breakfast, Harry, and we can talk more."

So over pancakes, Harry told them both about Draco's antics the last 3 weeks and how he felt about it.

"How did the two of you know you were for each other?"

"For me, I think it was after Sevvie saved my life after I got poisoned by a badly made batch of Wolfsbane."

"Not my fault of course. I was out of town on an Order assignment." Snape defended himself.

"I know, love." Remus placated him by patting his hand. Snape rolled his eyes but he was smiling like a love-sick fool.

"What about you, Sev?" Harry wondered.

"I don't know exacts, Harry. I just looked at him one day and claimed him as mine."

"You guys are not helping me at all." Harry sighed. Remus patted his shoulder before getting up to pour himself another cup of tea. Then he sat back down.

"Harry, what you need to realize is that love is not something you can put a time limit on or make happen overnight. If it happens it happens. There's no black or white, or who fell in love first or when it happened. It's one of those mysteries we have no control over."

"You think?"

"It's been said that for every person on the planet, there is a soulmate out there waiting for them to be found. You just have to trust your heart not to lead you astray."

"I'm still no closer to knowing how I feel about Draco." This time it was Snape's turn to pat his shoulder.

"It'll hit you one day, Harry. Then there will be no more hesitation. Just let events occur naturally. You can't force them."

"You're probably right, Sev."

"I'm always right!" Snape exclaimed. Remus and Harry both laughed.

"I better get back. Thanks for breakfast, Remus. See you at school, Sev." Then Harry Apparated back to a spot outside his flat before going inside.

"Harry?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia?"

"Hermione, Ron and the girls are here to see you." He headed into the living room.

"Well this is a surprise." Harry grinned, sitting down. Immediately he was attacked by Delila, Phoebe and Caroline.

"Do the thing, Uncle Harry!" they exclaimed.

"Only if it's okay with Aunt Petunia." Harry replied, looking at his aunt. He knew she was still uncomfortable with him doing magic around her but she was slowly coming to terms with it. The 3 Weasley children turned sad blue eyes on their muggle Aunt and she couldn't refuse them.

"Oh go on then." she smiled. "I'll just go make some tea." She headed into the kitchen. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the 3 soda caps and the empty soda can that had been resting on the coffee table.

"_Proteaus Tarantallegra!_" he cast. The soda can morphed into a little man, using the caps as shoes and a hat. Harry cast a music charm and the soda cap man did a little tap dance, to the delight of the children. He had just finished when his aunt returned with the tea tray and juice and cookies for the girls.

"Petunia, you'll be spending Christmas with us, won't you?" Ron asked.

"Oh Ronald - I'd love to. But a friend of mine and I are taking a trip to America." Harry was startled.

"What? When are you leaving?"

"We're leaving the on Friday and be there for about a month." She looked at the expression on Harry's face. "Oh Harry, don't look at me like that. You have your life, I have mine."

"I know but I feel like I've just gotten to know you."

"And I'm sorry for that. But you will always be my family, no matter where I am. Besides, I need to find my place in this world that I could never find with your Vernon and Dudley. I hope you understand." Harry went to her side and hugged her.

"I love you, Aunt Petunia. If I've never said it before, I'm saying it now."

"And I love you, you silly little freak. Your mum and dad would be proud of the wonderful young man you've become." She brushed his hair back from his forehead and placed a light kiss on the spot where his scar used to be. "Oh now we've done it. Hermione's in tears." she smiled. Harry looked over his shoulder for confirmation.

"Sorry. You guys look so sweet. I couldn't help it." she laughed, wiping her eyes with the tissue Ron handed her.

"So Harry, done Christmas shopping yet?" Ron wondered, changing the subject.

"Almost. I have a few things left to get."

"Are you going to get something for Draco?" his aunt asked.

"I probably should, eh?"

"Yes." The other 3 adults replied.

"I'll have to think about what to get him then."

The Weasleys spent another hour with Harry and Petunia before heading home.

Harry was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling when his aunt knocked on his door.

"Come in."

"Harry, I'm turning in for the night. You going to be up much longer?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about what to get for a guy who has pretty much everything."

"Get him something unique."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something that oozes his essence."

"Hmmm...that sounds possible. Thanks."

"Welcome, love. Don't stay up too long or you'll be tired in the morning."

"I won't. Night." She smiled and left his room. He went back to thinking.

_**Author's Note:** The Dancing Can Man is my tribute to the movie "The Golden Child" with Eddie Murphy._


	8. A Weasley Family Christmas

**Part 8: A Weasley Family Christmas**

The day before Christmas found Harry in the wizarding section of Surrey Proper looking for a Christmas gift for Draco. He'd been in some of the more expensive shops first but nothing caught his eye. He wanted something that was all "Draco".

He was walking past a tapestry store when one particular tapestry caught his eye. He went inside to get a better look. It was bold yet subtle without being too overpowering. All that traits that described Draco.

"Excuse me?" he called to the clerk.

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

"How much for this tapestry?"

"200,500 galleons. Are you interested?"

"Very much so. Only I didn't bring that much with me. Can you hold it until I come back from Gringott's?"

"No need to do that Mr Potter. All you need to do is sign a bill of sale and the money will automatically be deducted from your funds."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well. Good then. Let's do that."

"Would you like it gift-wrapped free of charge?"

"Yes, thank you."

"If you'll have a seat, I'll bring it out for you." He had Harry sign the bill and gave him a duplicate for his records. Another copy was sent to Gringott's. Harry then sat in a chair near the door and waited.

Draco was also in Surrey Proper, intent on getting Harry the most memorable Christmas present he could get his hands on. His parents had never given him a reason to enjoy Christmas other than fancy gifts he didn't want and trips to some exotic place he didn't enjoy. But now his feelings for a certain green-eyed former Gryffindor and Hero of the Wizarding World were making him feel like a kid again.

He went from store to store but saw nothing that shouted "Harry". He happened to walk past the same tapestry store Harry was in and the tapestry in the window caught his eye. He hurried inside.

"How much for that tapestry in the window?" he demanded.

"350,000 galleons, sir."

"I'll take it." He pulled out his money pouch.

"Would you like it gift-wrapped? It's free."

"Sure." he nodded.

The clerk that had been helping Harry came out of the back and walked past Draco.

"Here you are Mr Potter. Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you. Merry Christmas."

"And to you as well!" grinned the clerk as Harry headed out.

Draco whirled around at the sound of Harry's voice. He thought he saw a familiar head of unruly black hair but chalked it up to Christmas excitement. The clerk that was helping him returned with his purchase.

"There you are, sir. If I may ask, who is this for?"

"The most important person in my life." he grinned.

_Christmas Eve...Noon..._

Harry Apparated to Ron and Hermione's loaded with gifts. After hugging Hermione and the girls and shaking Ron's hand, Hermione took him to the guest room to store his overnighter. The smells of Christmas cooking permeated throughout the house.

"Ron's on a cooking rampage. Every time I go to help, he pushes me out of the kitchen." she grinned.

"Just like his mum. Remember that one year - think it was our second - she cooked enough to feed all of Hogwarts and St. Murgo's with enough left over for Azkaban? I thought Fred and George were going to explode from eating so much." he laughed.

"I'll never get over the look on their faces when they ate that last bit of pudding. I thought for sure Mum was going to have an even bigger mess on her hands." Hermione giggled. "Speaking of which, the new shops in America are doing smashingly. You are a very wealthy man, Harry."

"You know I don't care about the money, 'Mione."

"I know. I'm just teasing. So you don't mind sharing the room with Draco?"

"Not at all. It'll be like we were back in school."

"Mom! Uncle Draco is here!" Phoebe shouted.

"What's this 'Uncle Draco' thing?" Harry looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Long story. I'll tell you later. Are you sure you're fine with this?"

"I'm **fine **Hermione. It doesn't bother me. Hasn't for a very long time."

"When are you going to actually admit you have feelings for the man?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to separate the poncy git from school with the man I met a few weeks ago. It's very confusing."

"I'm sure you'll muddle through. You always do." She patted his arm and they headed downstairs.

Draco, who was being tickled to death by the triplets, looked up when Harry and Hermione entered.

"Harry." he nodded.

"Draco." Harry replied. Ron came in from the kitchen and smiled.

"Draco! When did you get here?" He shook his hand.

"Just a few minutes ago, love. I was just about to show him where he can bed down for the night." Hermione replied.

"Thanks for inviting me to stay, Hermione, Ron." Draco replied, touched that they would include him in what was obviously a family affair. Harry thought he saw a sheen of tears in those silver/gray eyes but then Draco blinked and it was gone.

"Our pleasure, mate." Ron stated. Draco followed Hermione from the room and Harry was suddenly fascinated with the way Draco's arse moved in the black denim jeans he was wearing and felt an uncomfortable twitch in his own. Ron cleared his throat and Harry whipped his head around.

"What?"

"Like the view?" he grinned. Harry felt his face warm.

"Couldn't help myself."

"You've got it bad, mate. Harry, I'm going to ask you a personal question and I don't want you getting offended." Ron said, heading back into the kitchen.

"Ask." Harry said, following him.

"When was the last time you were thoroughly shagged senseless? And I mean right into the mattress type of shagging." He took a lump of bread dough and started kneading it.

"One year, 3 weeks, 5 days, 7 hours, 15 minutes and 25 seconds ago."

"You're keeping track? Yes, I do believe some serious shag time is in order."

"Ron, you know I'm not into casual shagging of some random bloke."

"Who said it had to be a bloke?" he tossed back. He had the pleasure of watching his friend's face turn a lovely shade of puce and laughed. Harry punched him in the arm.

"Wanker." Harry laughed. He watched Ron check on the roast duck in the oven and frowned. "Ron how come you don't use your magic to cook?"

"I like getting my hands dirty. Do you know how comforting it is to be elbow deep in bread dough?" he asked.

"No."

"It's great! Plus it keeps my arms strong and loose for Quidditch."

"Makes sense." Harry agreed, dipping a finger in the treacle pudding sauce simmering on the stove. Caroline and Delila ran into the kitchen.

"Dad, Uncle Harry! The tree is all done!'

"Oh good!" Ron exclaimed. "Ready mate?"

"Ready." He and Ron followed the girls back into the living room. Hermione, Draco and Phoebe were already waiting. Hermione looked at Draco.

"Draco. When Ron, Harry and I first met and became friends, we started our own Christmas family tradition that we've followed all of our time together. We each make a wish and transfer it into a star at the top of our Christmas tree. We've said that if the lights on the star ever go out, then our wish will never come true. And...well, you can see how that turned out."

"We didn't have traditional Christmases. Mum and Dad's idea of Christmas was to give me money and let me pick out my own gifts." Draco sighed. Harry's heart went out to him. Granted his own Christmases with The Dursleys weren't memories he cared to repeat, but they at least got something for him, even if it was only some of Dudley's old socks. But Aunt Petunia had always given him something of his own when Vernon or Dudley weren't around.

"Well, since you are as much a part of this family as Harry is, we'd like you to join us." Ron told him.

"What?" Draco gaped. Harry smiled.

"We consider you family, Draco. The girls adore you as much as they adore Harry and we would never dream of depriving you or them of each other's company." Hermione added. 5 Weasleys and one Harry Potter looked at him. Draco could find no words to express what he was feeling right then. It was as if the sun were shining just for him and tears welled up in his eyes.

_Merlin, when did I become such a girl?_ he thought to himself. He blinked hard to clear his vision. "I would love to." he then whispered. They formed a loose semi-circle around the tree and held hands. Draco started when Harry linked their fingers together and gave him a small smile.

"All right. Everyone close their eyes and think of your heart's greatest wish." Harry stated. Everyone closed their eyes in quiet contemplation. "When you have what you want to wish for clearly pictured, utter these words:

_Open your heart_

_Open it wide_

_What you wish_

_Is waiting inside_

_Set it free_

_Make it real_

_Make it so_

_Our hearts can heal!_

Then feel your wish leave your body." No one opened their eyes as the words were spoken in unison and Draco felt something shift within his soul. He suddenly felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. On some hidden cue, everyone opened their eyes. Draco stared in shock. 7 points of light were swirling over their heads. Faster and faster they whirled until they blended into one. There was a bright flash of light near the top of the tree and everyone covered their eyes. When Draco looked up, there was a beautiful 7-point star at the very top of the Christmas tree, each tip aglow with the wishes that had been freely given and hopefully received.

The tears he'd been trying to hide all day flowed freely down his face. Someone touched his cheek, drawing his gaze away from such beauty and he found himself staring into a pair of warm green eyes.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, brushing Draco's tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm fine, Harry." he whispered, moving away from Harry's touch. It was making his insides all woozy. He looked at Ron and Hermione. No words were spoken but they enveloped him into a hug.

"You're welcome." Hermione stated in his ear.

"Dad, is something burning?" Phoebe wondered.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, running back to the kitchen. It broke the tension and everyone laughed.

It was after midnight. Draco and the triplets had already gone to bed hours before, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione to put out any remaining gifts before sitting before the fireplace, reminiscing.

"We should probably check the flowers at Dumbledore's grave when term starts up again." Hermione sighed.

"Even after all this time, I still can't believe he's gone." Harry told her.

"But he saved your life, and Draco's." Ron reminded him.

"I know that. But it seems senseless, even after 10 years."

"You can't always escape the past."

"Right." They were silent for a bit, listening to the flames crackle in the fireplace.

"Well, I'm knackered. I'm going to bed." Hermione stood up and looked at her husband. "Coming Ron?"

"Be up in a second, love."

"Not too long I hope. I've got an extra special present for you." she whispered in his ear. 2 years dating, 8 years of marriage and 3 kids later and she could still make Ron's face turn the color of a tomato. She turned and left the room, swaying her hips seductively. Ron literally dragged his eyes away from his wife to look at Harry. Harry was grinning, one eyebrow arched.

"Shut up, Harry!" Ron grinned. There was a companionable silence between them. Ron noticed something was on Harry's mind. "Something wrong, mate?"

"No. I was just thinking."

"Draco?"

"Yeah."

"Come to a decision, then?"

"Not yet. But I'm close."

"Want some advice?"

"I'll take any I can get."

"True love only comes around once in life. Look at me and Hermione. It took us a long time to admit we had something for each other. And I don't regret that decision at all." he said, leaning forward. "Harry. Don't be afraid of it or it'll be gone. I may have not liked Draco in school, and if you had gotten with him then, I probably would have tried to hex him 3 ways from Sunday. But if he makes you happy, I'm telling you to go for it. And he's really not all that bad once you get to know him. Don't be afraid of your feelings." He got to his feet, patted his friend on his shoulder, then headed up to bed.

Harry headed up to the room he and Draco were sharing. He glanced over once at him, noting he was sound asleep. After a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he climbed naked into the empty twin bed. Not long after, he was sound asleep.

Draco had been faking sleep for the past couple of hours. He had heard Ron come up the stairs earlier and assumed Harry would follow. But it was another 10 minutes before Harry came in. Draco had practiced watching people through his lashes most of his life and he put those skills to work now as he watched Harry prepare for bed. He watched as Harry went into the bathroom. Watched him as he stripped off all his clothes and got into the shower. He resisted the urge to moan as he watched a naked and wet Harry climb out of the shower and dry off. His breath caught in his throat as Harry turned toward him, and Draco got to see all of him for the very first time. Harry turned off the light in the bathroom and climbed into bed.

_It's not fair!_ he lamented. _It's just not fair at all!_ Harry, oblivious to his roommate's thoughts, continued to sleep through the night.

_6 am, Christmas morning..._

Draco awoke slowly, and realized 2 things: it was Christmas morning, and he was no longer alone in his bed. There was a warm body pressed up against his backside, and a muscular tanned arm secured around his midsection. His heartbeat sounded loud in his own ears as he realized who it was. Experimentally, he traced the arm back to its owner and down the side of the body behind him. There was a snort and the arm tightened around him.

"Watch it. I'm ticklish." murmured a familiar voice, husky with sleep. Heat pooled in Draco's groin.

"What are you doing in my bed?" he hissed, looking over his shoulder. Harry's eyes were closed, and he shrugged in answer. "You can leave, now."

"Don't want to." And proved it by snuggling closer, his breath stirring the hairs on the back of Draco's neck. Draco, on some perverse urge, lifted the blanket to take a peek at the body he'd seen the night before.

"You're naked!" he exclaimed as if shocked. Harry opened one eye and looked at him as if to say _Duh!_. "Why are you naked in the first place?"

"Because it's too constricting sleeping with so many clothes on. You should try it sometime."

"I should say not!" Draco exclaimed. Harry finally opened both eyes and propped himself up on an elbow. The hand resting on Draco's stomach began to lazily trace circles on his skin and he had to remember how to breathe.

"Are you always this chatty so early in the morning or am I making you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous. And I'm chatty because you're in my bed and I want you out of it."

"Liar." Harry grinned, rolling his body on top of Draco's. Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"Get off me, you pouf!" Draco stated in a tight voice when what he really wanted to say was _Make love to me, Harry. Please._ Harry effectively silenced any other retort by covering his mouth and nearly shoving his tongue down his throat. He insinuated his thigh between Draco's legs and Draco moaned, rubbing his hardness against that thigh. Then just as suddenly, the warmth of Harry's body was gone. Draco watched, incredulously, as Harry grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Bastard!" Draco groaned. He was harder than steel and resisted the urge to touch himself through his pajama bottoms. The silk was rubbing against him intimately.

Harry stood under the cold spray, trying to control his flaming desire. Why did he continue to bait Draco like that? It only served to make him aware how much he desired the man. He must be out of his mind.

"Ok I admit it. I want him in the worst way. But I still don't know how I feel about him." he muttered to himself.

"Well at least we agree on something." replied Draco, stepping into the shower behind Harry. He adjusted the water so it was warm.

"Hello." Harry grinned. Draco eyed him suspiciously.

"You're trying to throw me off! I'm on to that game, Potter!"

"Oh do shut up, Draco." Harry sighed. If he desired the man, the least he could do is give him a little taste. He grabbed the pale man around his waist and kissed him again.

_Merlin, he's good at this._ Draco sighed. Harry grabbed a bar of soap and began to wash Draco's body, rubbing his skin sensually. It kept Draco on a sexual high the whole time. But once again, Harry left him hanging - literally!

"Harry, I hate you." Draco groaned, not really meaning it.

"I know you do, love." Harry grinned, kissing his cheek. "Better hurry up or no presents for you." Then he left the bathroom.

"I'm going to hex him into the middle of next week." he growled. But the thought of presents pulled him into action and he finished his shower - alone.

He was the last one down and saw the Weasley triplets doing their best to persuade their parents to let them get under the tree. He sat down in a chair next to Harry, who was sitting on the floor. Draco gave him a dirty look and Harry simply grinned.

"This is going to be an organized affair. I will not have tinsel and wrapping paper shoved into the couch not to be found until Spring Cleaning like last year." Hermione scowled.

"Give it up, love. Those 3 plus Harry alone are a whirlwind waiting to happen." laughed Ron, kissing her.

"Whatever, Ronald. Who's turn is it to be gift giver this year?"

"It's Uncle Harry's turn, Mum." Delila answered.

"Well, Harry. Hop to it." Hermione sat on the couch with her husband while Harry dived under the tree. Draco (like Harry did the day before) secretly admired the way Harry's arse looked in the blue jeans he was wearing and resisted the urge to put his hands on him.

"This one is for Hermione." Harry sat back and handed it to her. She looked at it and saw Ron and Harry's name on it. She slowly unwrapped it and gasped in surprise. It was a wizard's photo album cataloging Ron and Hermione's budding friendship and romance up to the day she found out she was pregnant. She looked at her husband.

"How?"

"We got Minerva and Snape to help. They collected memories from all your former teachers and friends and converted them into photos."

"You guys are too much. Even though I'm married to you, Ronald and Harry is the girls godfather, I still consider you both my very best friends and I love you both." And she proceeded to snog Ron senseless.

"Ew! Mum!" cried Delila.

"If you even try to snog me like that I think Ron would kill me, friendship notwithstanding." Harry laughed.

"I think that's romantic." sighed Caroline.

"Is that how Uncle Harry wants to snog Uncle Draco?" Phoebe asked, shocking all the adults in the room.

"What?" Ron gaped, looking at Harry.

"Uncle Harry thinks about snogging Uncle Draco. Quite a lot too." the girl replied.

"How did you know that?" Hermione demanded before rounding on Harry. "Harry James Potter what have you been telling my daughter?"

"Nothing! Wizard's honor!"

"He didn't tell me, mum. I heard him think it." Phoebe replied. There was shocked silence.

"Looks like Occlumency lessons are in order." Draco laughed. That eased the tension in the room and Ron knew he and Hermione would have to talk to their oldest child about privacy issues. Harry dived back under the tree and came up with presents for the girls.

All the gifts were dispensed and Draco was surprised by what he got: a broom care kit from Ron and Hermione, an Aurin Necklace from the girls, a lifetime pass to Weasley's Chocolate Emporium from Fred & George (he was foaming at the mouth over that one), a deep gray sweater with his name embossed in gold stitching over the left breast from Molly (everyone got a sweater like this one, Harry's was red, Ron's was green, Hermione's was a deep pink, and Delila, Phoebe, and Caroline's were turquoise, orange and purple in that order) and a blank journal from Ginny (everyone had a good laugh over the irony of that one). But the one person who he really wanted a gift from, didn't seem to have one for him. And he was hurt by that fact.

"Draco?" Harry called.

"What?" he snapped. Instead of answering, Harry produced a small box from behind his back and handed it to him. Draco couldn't contain his excitement as he ripped open the package. Inside was a Pewter Dragon Necklace. Draco was awed.

"Harry...this is beautiful!"

"You like it?"

"I love it! Can you help me put it on? My hands are shaking." Nodding, Harry took the necklace from the box and stood behind Draco. As he fastened the clasp, his fingers lightly brushed the back of Draco's neck, causing him to shiver with lust. Harry came around to his front and adjusted the pendant so it rested over his rapidly beating heart.

"Thank you." Draco whispered.

"You're welcome."

"I-I have something for you too." He handed Harry a box. Harry sat down and opened it. His breathing seemed to stop as he stared at it.

"Draco!" he exclaimed.

"You don't like it! I knew it! I can take it back for you!"

"Shut it, you git! I love it!" Harry grinned, pulling the emerald encrusted ring from its velvet cushion.

"One time, I overheard you telling Ron your mum had some Irish heritage and wanted to get you something to remind you of her." Draco explained, nervously. Harry slipped the ring on the 4th finger of his right hand.

"It's perfect!" Harry grinned, looking Draco in the eye. "I'm going to snog Draco senseless right now so if anyone doesn't want to watch, I suggest they cover their eyes." And with that, he cupped Draco's face in his hands and did indeed snog him senseless. The triplets must have peeked because they began to giggle.

_If that's how he reacts to that present, wait until he sees the one waiting for him at home!_ Harry and Draco thought at the same time.

After they had eaten, they all went out back where Ron and Hermione had transfigured a section of the yard into an area to ice skate. Afterwards, an impromptu snowball fight started between the guys and girls (until Draco defected to the girls side because they were winning).

It was late when Harry and Draco gave their good nights and headed to their respective homes.

Draco saw the package resting on his bed as he came out of the bathroom.

"Biddy?" he called. His house elf popped into the room.

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you put that there?"

"Yes, sir. It came by owl while you were in the bathroom."

"Oh. Thank you then."

"Good night, sir."

"Merry Christmas, Biddy." The little elf smiled before popping out. He opened the attached card first.

_-Drae,_

_I have one last present to give you. I didn't want to do it at Ron and Hermione's because I was afraid it would be ruined if one of the girls got their hands on it. Please know that my actions of late concerning you are all sincere and not meant to lead you on in any way. I do desire you, in every sense of the word. Please give me until New Year's Eve. I will have a definite decision for you by then._

_Love,_

_H._

"Silly Gryffindor." Draco grinned, his heart threatening to burst from joy. He set aside the card and unwrapped the package. He recognized the name of the tapestry store he had visited. He pressed the seal that would open the tapestry for him. As the tapestry unfolded and magically attached itself to the one empty wall in his room, his legs gave out and he fell to the floor on his arse, completely awed. He read the name on the tapestry out loud.

"Spiral Cross Keeper: defender of the Sacred Trust. Oh, Harry." he sighed. "You always did know me best." He crawled into bed and stared at the tapestry until he fell asleep, thoughts of Harry on his mind.

Harry returned to his room after making himself a cup of cocoa and saw the package on his bed at the same time Draco was opening his. There were 2 notes attached. He opened the first.

_-Harry,_

_We were asked to owl this to you the minute you left from here so you'd get it by the time you got home. Happy Christmas and thanks for the gifts._

_-Ron, Hermione & Girls_

Smiling, he opened the second note.

_To remember the happy times._

_-D._

"Draco." he grinned. He unwrapped the gift, recognizing the name of the tapestry shop. Draco had been there and he hadn't seen him? Interesting. He pressed the seal and the tapestry unfolded itself, magically sealing to the wall next to his bed. His mouth dropped open in shock and his heart began doing funny little jigs in his chest. The tapestry seemed to capture his whole being. He stared at the tiger at the bottom of the frame. Even though he was a registered Animagus, it wasn't public knowledge of what his form was. He read the card that came with the tapestry.

_Heart of Hope Tapestry: Reveals the recipient's happiest memories._

The lock on his emotions finally burst and he was flooded with sensations. And he finally realized what his head had been trying to tell him, that his heart had already known: he was completely, head-over-heels in love with Draco Malfoy.

And secretly, Harry began to form a plan in his mind...

**Author's Note:** I have actual pictures of the gifts both Harry and Draco received but I can't quite figure out how to link them within the story.


	9. Seduction Techniques

**Part 9: Seduction Techniques**

There were no chances for Draco to contact Harry before New Year's Eve. He had modeling assignments to take care of that took him to Paris, Milan and New York in the 6 days leading up to New Year's.

Harry knew he was gone. But it gave him time to plan, and for what he wanted to do, he enlisted the help of Hermione and Snape.

He went to see Snape first. He found him in the basement of 12 Grimmauld working on some Potions for classwork and Wolfsbane for Remus.

"Sev, I need your help with something." Harry told him. Snape glanced up from his work for a moment.

"And what might that be?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I need oil, a lot of it to last 1 night."

"Are you the greased pig in a pig-catching contest?" Snape deadpanned.

"Severus!" Harry exclaimed, vexed. Severus laughed at the look on his face.

"It was a joke, Harry. Lighten up! Merlin makes me wonder if I was ever like you at your age." Harry gave him a look. "Nevermind, I know I wasn't. What kind of oil do you require?" He went back to stirring a bubbling red potion in one of the 4 cauldrons he was working out of.

"Something that smells and tastes like Draco." Snape looked up sharply to observe Harry closely. The young man before him had a twinkle in his eye he hadn't seen since Harry's Quidditch playing days at Hogwarts and there was a bounce to his step. He knew the look well. He'd been seeing the same look every morning for the last 6 years on his own face. Harry was finally in love.

He quickly made sure his 4 potions were faring well before turning his full attention to Harry.

"Tell me, Potter," he started in his teaching voice, "what does Mr Malfoy smell and taste like to you?"

"Sandalwood, red wine, chocolate and cinnamon." he answered without hesitation.

"Interesting." he nodded. "I think I can mix that up for you. How soon do you need it?"

"New Year's Eve?" he asked without much hope.

"I'll have it for you by then."

"Thanks Sev." Harry exclaimed brightly.

"But I'm only doing this because Remus would deny me his bed if I refused."

"Got it." Harry winked.

The next afternoon, he sought out Hermione. She was at home, alone, for once as he Flooed in.

"Harry!" she greeted with surprise. She helped him stand and cleaned the soot off with her wand.

"Why's it so quiet? Should I be worried?" he wondered. She laughed.

"No you needn't worry. Ron took the girls to practice with him today."

"Is that wise? Flying magical Bludgers and all."

"He's taken them before. It's okay. Tea? Cocoa?"

"Cocoa, please." He took off his coat and followed her into the kitchen. There were papers scattered all over the surface of the table. "What's all this?"

"New lessons for next term. Something you should be doing. School starts back in next week."

"I've done it already." he replied, shocking her.

"You're joking?"

"No I'm not. Had it all done just before Thanksgiving." Hermione stared at him to determine if he was pulling one over on her. When he neither smiled or laughed, she let out an even breath.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?"

"What?" he asked, chuckling.

"You getting something done way before it's supposed to be done. How many times did you always put your homework off until the night before? I'm surprised you passed your OWLS." she laughed. He lightly punched her shoulder. "So I gather this isn't a social visit. What's up?"

"Did you get a peek at what Draco gave me for Christmas?"

"That package he had us owl to you? No. What was it?" He pulled a photograph out of his pocket. He had taken it the night before on some strange impulse and had used his aunt's instant camera for it. He handed it to Hermione and she looked at it. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh Harry! That's beautiful! What kind of tapestry is that?"

"It's called _Heart of Hope_. Apparently it starts off as a blank tapestry and as soon as the one who receives it touches it, it is supposed to reveal their most happiest memories."

"Let me guess: Hedwig was the first real birthday present you ever got from someone other than the Dursleys, the lion obviously stands for Gryffindor, Dumbledore who was more of a grandfather to you than anyone you've known, and then the day McGonagal helped you discover your Animagus form."

"And you always wondered why people called you The Smartest Witch of Our Age." he smiled, making her blush. "But you missed one."

"I did? Where?"

"The mountains and the starry sky. I always feel happiest when I'm outdoors, especially on my broom. One night I went out and saw the entire galaxy up there. It was beautiful."

"Are you sure you shouldn't have applied for Astronomy teaching instead of DADA?" she teased. Now it was his turn to blush. "Okay, tell me. What does this tapestry have to do with Draco?"

"As I was staring at it, the most incredible feeling came over me. It was like the lock around my heart finally broke and everything inside sprung free. And at that moment, I realized..."

"You fell in love. With Draco." she finished. He nodded. "Harry, that's wonderful! It's about time you realized it. I knew it some time ago but I wanted to let you figure it out on your own."

"Thanks Hermione."

"So where do I fit into all this?"

"I need you to help me plan a dinner for 2 people." He saw the gleam in her eye and knew the wheels were turning in her brain.

"An intimate dinner?"

"Yes."

"And where is this momentous occasion taking place? I assume you aren't going to try and seduce Draco at your aunt's."

"Merlin no! I don't know when she's coming back from her trip and that's the last thing I need is for her to walk in on us." he stated. "I was thinking about renting a suite at De Vere Whites."

"Oh that sounds so romantic! Of course I'll help you!" She quickly pulled out some parchment and they set about planning a menu.

_New Year's Eve...11 am..._

Draco popped into his flat and leaned up against the door, completely exhausted. The modeling tour had been an effort in futility as one mishap after another occurred; the designer was late, clothes were missing, there was a delay of 3 hours at the show in Milan, the set design crew ended up on the wrong plane for the New York show. And to top it all off, he had gotten food poisoning in Paris, causing him to miss that show completely because he spent most of the time in bed and bent over the toilet. All he wanted to do was close off his Floo, shut the curtains, take a nice long soak in the tub, and sleep for a week.

He had just climbed into the tub when a snowy white owl flew in the open bathroom window and landed on the edge of the tub. He opened one gray eye and looked at her.

"Oi! What does Potter want now?" he groaned, reverting back to his Hogwarts annoying git voice. Hedwig poked out her leg. Draco took the note and opened it.

_Drae_

_If you're reading this, that means Hedwig saw you arrive home and delivered my note. Yes I had her camp out at your place until you arrived there, with instructions to come home twice a day for food if she didn't feel like hunting on her own._

_Oh stop rolling your eyes._

_I was wondering, if you aren't too exhausted from your trip, if you would do me the honor of joining me for dinner this evening and maybe see in the New Year together? Please send your reply back with Hedwig if you wish, yes or no. I really hope you say yes._

_Harry_

Draco sat back in the tub, reading over the note several more times, trying to figure out what it was about. He looked at Hedwig.

"Not going to tell me what this is about, are you?" he asked, stroking her chest. She nipped his finger in reply and stuck out her foot. "And you're not going to leave until I answer are you?" She hooted. "Well I can't very well get out of the tub starkers with you staring at me! Merlin save me, I'm talking to an owl." he groaned. To his surprise, Hedwig flew into the other room. He quickly finished his bath and pulled on his dressing gown. He found her perched on the back of the chair of his desk. "Do you mind?" He pointed to the chair and she flitted down to the desk. He sat down and quickly penned a reply. He gave Hedwig an owl treat and sent her on her way. Once she was gone, he got something to eat then lay down for a nap. If Harry was inviting him to dinner, he wanted to be at least somewhat cognizant through it.

Harry read the note Hedwig brought back to him and couldn't resist the huge smile that lit up his face. He read it again to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

_Harry,_

_If you ever send that bloody bird to spy on me like that again, I'm sending her back to you as next year's Christmas dinner. And she interrupted my bath, if you can believe it. Annoying flea infested creature._

_And I wasn't rolling my eyes, you bloody git! (pause) Okay maybe I was, you stupid Gryffindor!_

_About this dinner, I just got home from a grueling tour and I'm exhausted. If you would permit me a few hours of sleep to refresh myself, I will be more than happy to join you at your place of choice._

_I will expect a reply no earlier than say, 6:30? That will give me plenty of sleeping time and we can celebrate the coming of the New Year awake._

_Thank you for the invitation. It was well-received and most unexpected._

_Draco_

Harry resisted the urge to jump up and down with delight. He had some finishing touches to put on his plan and he went to track down Snape once more.

He Flooed into the library of 12 Grimmauld, startling both Remus and Snape who were both on the floor, completely naked. Harry looked at the position they were in, head cocked to the side.

"I think I may try that with Draco." he nodded.

"Potter! Get out of here this instance!" Snape shouted. Harry had never seen the man blush before and it was quite entertaining.

"I'll just go wait in the kitchen, shall I?" he laughed, leaving the room. Snape looked down at his husband, who was struggling not to laugh.

"Remus I swear if he wasn't your surrogate godson, I'd have hexed his balls off."

"Oh don't be such a git, Sevvie. He didn't know we were here."

"And staring at us like we were on display!"

"Think of it as an education in sexual positions." Remus grinned.

"I'll give you a position you won't forget about!" Snape growled, continuing with what they were doing before they were interrupted.

"Randy little bugger aren't you?" Remus groaned as Snape moved into his flesh.

"And you love me for it." Snape gasped, leaning down to claim what was his with his lips and teeth.

It was an hour later before Snape made an appearance in the kitchen. Harry had made himself an ice cream sundae and was busy getting the last of it from his dish. Snape sat beside him looking thoroughly shagged.

"All done, then?" Harry asked without looking.

"Next time you Floo in here without so much as an announcement, I'll seriously hex you, Remus or no Remus." Snape growled, keeping a tight reign on his anger. Harry looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sev. I was just all excited about tonight and I wasn't thinking." he stated honestly. Snape looked him in the eye and nodded, feeling his anger leave him in a rush. Truth be known, he was fond of Harry and deep down he knew Harry knew that as well. He could never stay mad at him, annoying git that he was.

"I take it Draco said yes?" Harry's smile returned in full force. "Then what are you doing here?"

"My oil? Is it finished?"

"Oh yes! Finished it this morning, actually. _Accio oil!_" A small brown vial floated into the room and he passed it to Harry with a little flourish. Harry pulled the stopper out and sniffed it. He closed his eyes and got the sense that Draco was right there in the room with him. He smiled.

"That's brilliant, Severus. Thank you." Harry moved toward him as if to hug him and Snape jumped out of his reach.

"I don't do hugging, Potter." he warned. Ignoring him, Harry advanced on him.

"I'm going to hug you whether you like it or not." Harry grinned. Squawking like a scared hippogriff, Snape took off running. Harry caught up to him in the library, where Remus was reading and he watched, howling with laughter, as Harry caught Snape in a bear hug.

"Remus stop cackling like a banshee and get this git off me!" Snape howled.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day Severus Snape would get a hug from Harry Potter." Remus laughed. "Oh come on Sev, you know you care. Give him a hug." Sighing, knowing his husband had him cornered, Snape wrapped his arms around Harry and gave him a small, brief hug. Harry released him instantly.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Harry grinned.

"Annoying Gryffindor brat." Snape grinning, ruffling the top of Harry's head. Harry looked at his watch and gasped.

"I've gotta go. Bye Remus, Thanks Sev." He stated, popping out. Snape looked at Remus.

"I think you owe me something." He watched as Remus closed his book and sauntered toward him.

"I think I do." Remus grinned, pulling him close for a kiss.

"Hermione!" Harry called, Flooing into her home. Hermione came running in from the kitchen.

"Harry, you scared me!"

"Sorry. Is everything ready?"

"Yes. Here's the list of what we planned so you can call for it when you need it." She handed him a small parchment. "I've got warming spells on everything except the apple cobbler. That one has both a warming and cooling spell because of the ice cream topping. You ready for this?"

"I have never been more ready for anything in my life."

"Nervous?"

"More like scared to death." he sighed. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Close your eyes. Take a deep breath. And repeat after me: I love Draco and I'm going to make this work."

"I love Draco and I'm **going** to make this work." He opened his eyes and smiled at his best friend. "Thanks, 'Mione. You've been wonderful through all this.

"How long have we been friends?"

"16 years and counting."

"Have either I or Ron let you down before?"

"No."

"Then have a little faith in us, okay?" she smiled, before pulling him into a hug. She quickly released him and stepped back. "Now go get your man." He kissed her cheek and left for home to get ready.

At 6:30 on the nose, Hedwig flew into Draco's bedroom and waited patiently for the blonde to uncover himself from the blanket he was currently tucked under. When Draco hadn't moved for over 20 minutes, she hooted. Draco bolted upright, and if Hedwig could laugh, she would have. His hair was sticking up all over the place. He turned bleary eyes to the owl on his night table and groaned.

"Not you again. What now?" He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When Hedwig was sure he was awake enough, she stuck out her foot. He took the note attached and she immediately left. "Bloody bird." he grumbled. He unrolled the note and looked at the short sentence written there.

_Be out front at 9:00 sharp._

He looked at the clock and saw it was nearly 7. "2 hours to look presentable? He must be mad. You better be bloody worth it, Potter." He crawled out of bed and went to his wardrobe to plan his outfit. He chose his black suede pants, a white long sleeved mock neck and a dark green satin over vest. Then he went to take a shower.

After making sure his shoulder length blonde hair was perfect, he grabbed his black leather trench and put it on. He studied his image in his mirror.

"Draco you are one sexy bitch!" his mirror told him. He smiled then, doubling the effect and oozing sex. He headed out. At 9 on the dot, a black stretch limo pulled up in front of his building. The driver got out and looked at him.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"That I am." Draco smiled.

"I'm Terrance, your driver for this evening." Terrance opened the door and motioned for Draco to get inside. The inside of the limo was the same shade as his eyes. He wondered if that was coincidence. _What's your game, Harry? What are you up to?_

"Have you known Harry long?" Terrance asked as he pulled out into traffic.

"Almost 17 years. We didn't start out as friends though. I made it my school career to undermine him every chance I got."

"What changed? If you don't mind me asking." Draco's first instinct was to tell him it was none of his business as he used to do back in school. Then he had a suspicious thought.

"You're a Squib aren't you?" Terrence caught his eye in the mirror and nodded.

"You may have known my brother, though."

"Who is your brother?"

"Dean. Dean Thomas. He was friends with Harry. He died in the war, protecting him. My family was grateful that he brought Dean's body back to us and he told us that Lee died protecting Harry from a lethal curse."

"I'm sorry. About your brother. He was a good man."

"Thank you, sir."

"So why are you driving me to wherever it is you're driving me? And where are you driving me anyway?"

"Harry warned me you'd try asking. All I'm allowed to tell you is that you will have a wonderful time."

"Gryffindors seem to be the bane of my existence as of late." he grumbled. Terrance laughed.

"So you never did answer my question. What changed between you and him?"

"I don't know exactly. I just looked at him one day and realized that what we were doing was petty and unjust. There were bigger things going on than some old school rivalry. So I made the choice to end it. My parents almost killed Harry on that last day. I stopped them."

"That must have been hard for you."

"Actually, that was easy. The hardest thing I ever had to do was walk away from Harry."

"Why did you? Walk away I mean."

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"That he would reject me. Like he did the first day I met him."

"I heard about that."

"Totally my fault you understand. I had such a high opinion of myself."

"I just bet." Terrance pulled up in front of the De Vere Whites and went around to let Draco out. Draco stepped out and looked up at the large building.

"Wow!" Terrance handed Draco a slip of parchment.

"I've been instructed to give this to you and wish you a pleasant evening." Terrance returned to the limo and drove away. Draco opened the parchment and a key rolled out in his hand. He looked at the note.

_Penthouse 6_

Draco went into the lobby and up to the front desk to ask for directions to Penthouse 6. He was directed to a private elevator and up he went. Using the key he was given, he unlocked the door and stared in awe. The room alone was beautiful in itself. But the view out on the balcony was spectacular. Shutting the door behind him, he stepped out onto the balcony to take in the entire city below. He didn't notice when Harry appeared in the doorway behind him.

Harry saw the delight on Draco's face and new he was doing the right thing. He wanted to make this night special for the both of them.

"The fireworks display should be spectacular from here." Harry stated, stepping onto the balcony. Draco, startled, turned to look at him and his breath caught in his throat. Harry was wearing a deep green long sleeved shirt, unbuttoned at the collar (he itched to press his lips to the exposed bit of flesh he could see). His lower body was encased in slimming black slacks accentuated with a black leather belt and on his feet were black dress shoes. In all their years at Hogwarts, Draco had never seen this side of Harry and it made his heart pound relentlessly in his chest. His vivid green eyes, behind his accustomed glasses, stared deeply into his own, and Draco knew he was lost before he'd begun.

"H-Harry?" Draco stammered, completely breathless.

"Draco?"

"You look fantastic."

"Thank you." he smiled, lighting up Draco's whole world. "Hungry?" Draco realized he hadn't eaten since he got home this morning and he nodded.

"What are we having?" Draco asked as they sat down.

"A little of this, a little of that. I'm totally winging it here." Harry pulled out his wand and whispered a spell. The table before them was instantly covered with food. "I didn't know what you liked so I got some chicken cacciatore and linguine Alfredo."

"Sounds delicious." Draco nodded, sniffing the air in front of them.

"White wine?"

"Please." Harry poured them both a glass and they sat down to eat. They slipped into pleasant conversation, reliving some of their school shenanigans.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry wondered, sipping his wine. Draco put down his fork.

"Okay."

"Why did you accept my dinner invitation? You could have said no."

"Would you have accepted a no answer?"

"I would have been hurt by it if that's what you mean, but I would have accepted it." Harry answered. "So why did you come?"

"You know how I feel about you. I had to come. My heart wouldn't let me refuse." Harry nodded, accepting his answer. Things were going better than he expected and some of his initial nervousness left him. After they were done with their main meal, he vanished their plates and brought forth their dessert. Draco's taste buds went into overdrive when he caught a glimpse of the apple cobbler. With a grin, he tucked into it. Harry simply sat back and watched him with a small smile. Draco finally noticed Harry wasn't eating his dessert and stopped. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing my arse. You're not eating and you're staring at me."

"You've got a little bit of apple on your chin."

"Where?" Draco grabbed his napkin and started to wipe it off, but he missed.

"Here, let me do it." Harry went around and knelt in front of him. "Hold still." He put a hand on Draco's shoulder, and a bolt of pure lust shot through his body. He leaned in close, sniffing Draco's unique sent. His tongue slipped out between his lips and lightly skimmed his jaw where the small bit of apple was. He heard Draco's breath hitch slightly and hid a smile. He stepped back and returned to his seat. Draco looked a little dazed.

"Thank you, Harry." Draco whispered.

"You're welcome, Draco." he replied, sipping his wine. Harry cast a silent music charm and a romantic tune began to play. He got to his feet and held out a hand. "Dance with me?"

"I've seen you dance. I don't want my toes mangled."

"I've improved. Indulge me?"

"All right." Draco put a hand in his and Harry pulled him to his feet. Draco felt an arm slip about his waist and resisted the urge to put his head on his shoulder. Harry slow danced him around the balcony, content with just holding him and Draco finally did put his head on Harry's shoulder. He felt Harry smile against his hair.

"Drae. I have something I need to say to you."

"Whatever it is, can it wait?" Draco asked, scared Harry was going to refuse him once again. Harry pulled back and looked at him.

"No, it can't. It's important." _Too good to be true._ Draco sighed, moving out of Harry's arms. He sat down on one of the stone benches lining the balcony. Harry sat next to him, wondering where to start. "God I'm nervous." he sighed. Draco noticed his hands were shaking and placed his over them. Harry smiled.

"Harry, whatever it is you have to tell me, just tell me already. I'm a big boy."

"I know what I want to say. I just don't know how to say it."

"You don't want me here, do you?" Draco blurted. Harry looked rightfully shocked.

"Merlin, no! That's the farthest from the truth there is!" Harry exclaimed.

"Then what is it?" Harry looked away for a moment, running his fingers through his hair. "Harry tell me what's wrong or I'm leaving." Harry looked up at him then, straight in the eye and straight into his heart.

"Draco Malfoy. I love you." There he said it. It was Draco's turn to looked shocked.

"Repeat that please. I think I'm hearing things." Draco whispered, closing his eyes. Harry moved closer to him and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Draco. I think I've always been in love with you. People close to me could see it but I was blind to it." Draco opened his eyes, staring into Harry's.

"When did you finally figure it out?"

"Christmas. When you gave me that tapestry."

"Oh it worked then?"

"Yes. I'll show it to you sometime soon. But all that aside, you freed my heart that night. It now belongs to you. If you still want it, that is. Will you keep my heart, Draco?" Harry looked at him in earnest.

"Always, Harry. Always. And I love you too." And with that, Harry sealed his lips over Draco's. Draco melted into the kiss with total abandon, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry moved his lips downwards and across the pulse at the base of his neck, eliciting a moan of desire from the blonde haired man in his arms. He tugged on an earlobe with his teeth before soothing the spot with his tongue.

"Harry!" Draco groaned.

"I want to make love to you, Drae." Harry whispered in his ear before tugging him to his feet. He lead him into the bedroom, leaving the balcony door open. Draco stood still while Harry slowly undressed him, planting little kisses, licks and bites across each piece of flesh that was exposed to him. Draco was harder than he'd ever been before and resisted the urge to shudder when Harry's breath stole across his flesh. Wet and warmth enveloped him and he fisted his fingers in Harry's hair as Harry took him into his mouth.

"Oh Harry!" Draco groaned, looking down. He watched his aching flesh move in and out of Harry's mouth, feeling his tongue and teeth scraping gently over him. Harry released him and got to his feet, pulling Draco in for a deep kiss. Draco tasted himself on Harry's tongue and moaned into his mouth. Harry pushed him backwards gently until they were laying on the bed, Harry still fully clothed with a writhing and naked Draco beneath him. "Harry, please!" Draco whispered, as Harry's teeth scraped across his sensitive nipples.

"Not yet, love." Harry whispered. He sat back and Draco watched him slowly undress. When he was as naked as Draco, he moved up over his body and pressed himself onto him, their hardness rubbing together. Draco's eyes closed on a sigh. He had dreamed of this moment for so many years and now it was finally happening. A tear squeezed from the corner of his eyes and he felt Harry touch it with his tongue.

"Why the tears?" he asked. Draco opened his eyes.

"I never thought you would feel anything for me other than hatred. And now we're here."

"Full circle, love. And I don't regret one moment of how we got here. You shouldn't either."

"I don't, Harry. Not with you."

"Good." Harry smiled, kissing him again. No more words were needed for the moment.

They rubbed their bodies together, their scents mingling in the air. Just when Draco thought he would die from the pleasure, Harry stopped. Draco's eyes flew open, then closed on a breathy sigh when Harry took him into his mouth again. But only for a moment as it seemed Harry had other plans. Draco watched him, eyes heavy as Harry retrieved a bottle of something from the bedside table. Draco's heart began to pound again.

"Turn over, love." Harry whispered. Draco complied, spreading his legs for easier access. He started as he felt the cool oil being dribbled down his spine. "Okay?"

"It's a little cold." he replied.

"Not for long." Harry nodded. Draco felt the bed shift and then Harry was straddling his legs, his hardness pressed into the cleft of his arse. He resisted the urge to thrust against the sheets beneath him. Harry's hands pressed against his back, rubbing the oil into his skin.

"That smells good." he moaned.

"I had it specially made."

"What is it?"

"I call it _Essence of Draco_." Draco turned his head to look at him.

"Why?"

"Because it smells like you." Harry shrugged. Touched beyond words, Draco put his head back down and gave himself over to the feelings. Harry dribbled some oil onto his fingers and gently inserted a finger into the small puckered entrance. Draco moaned into his arm. "Good?"

"Yes." Draco hissed. Harry gently teased him, hitting his prostate a couple of times. "More!" Obliging him, Harry inserted another finger, scissoring them together. Draco pushed back against his hand in need. Harry slicked some oil over his hardness and gently removed his fingers.

"Get on your knees, love." Harry whispered, placing a love bite on his hip. Draco eased himself up and felt the tip of Harry's cock at his entrance. Bit by bit, Harry eased in until his balls were pressed against his own.

"God, Drae you are so tight." Harry moaned.

"Please, Harry! Don't keep me like this!" Draco replied. Harry pulled out slightly before pushing back in. It burned for a moment and Draco bit his lip. Harry reached around and found Draco's weeping hardness. He fisted him slowly, easing in and out of Draco at the same rate, driving the blonde insane with lust. Whispered words of love and flesh against flesh were the only sounds to be heard. Outside the fireworks started going off while inside, another type of display was going on. As the fireworks increased in crescendo, so did the moans and groans from inside their own little world. And exactly at midnight, they both came together, screaming each other's names.

Later...Draco was spooned against Harry's front, while Harry was running his fingers gently through Draco's soft hair. Draco looked up at him, sated, sleepy and happier than he'd been in years. Harry read the love in his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his brow.

"Sleep, love." Harry whispered.

"Will you be here when I awake so I know this whole thing wasn't some cruel joke?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry smiled. Draco snuggled into the crook of Harry's arm that was under his head. "I love you, Drae." he whispered, snuggling closer to him.

"And I love you, Harry." Draco whispered. Soon they were both asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:** The hotel Harry chose is real. I have a link for it, I just don't know how to include it in my story.


	10. Romantic Interlude

**Part 10: Romantic Interlude**

Draco awoke with a start. He looked around, bleary-eyed, not recognizing where he was. There was also a familiar and comfortable weight around his middle. He heard a soft sigh behind him and quickly looked over his shoulder. A dark unruly mass of hair stared back at him. And then he remembered. Last night and Harry, in him, on him and around him. He smiled.

Careful not to wake his (boyfriend? lover?) companion, he rolled over to face him, watching him sleep.

_I love this man._ he thought to himself. He gave in to the urge to brush the dark fringe away from his forehead and tenderly kissed the now faded scar.

"Mmmm. Feelsnice." Harry murmured in his sleep, snuggling closer, his lips resting on Draco's neck. Feeling a little bolder, Draco kissed him again in the exact same spot. The arm around his waist tightened in response. Moving slowly lower, he kissed the closed eyes, the tip of the nose and those warm cheeks. Harry rolled over on to his back, pulling Draco with him. But that didn't stop Draco from what he wanted to do.

He paused briefly to suckle the lush lips in front of him before kissing, licking and biting his way downward. He reached Harry's navel and paused. He knew that Harry was awake, if the hardness pressing into the underside of his chin was any indication. But Draco was a patient man. He simply waited.

After 5 minutes, Harry's eyes shot open. Draco saw the desire in those deep green pools. He gave a definite Malfoy Patented Smirk™.

"Well?" Harry growled.

"Well what?" Draco grinned.

"You know 'what' you git."

"Enlighten me, Harry." Draco smirked again.

"Draco!" Harry begged. In reply, Draco swirled his tongue around Harry's navel and watched Harry's eyes go cross.

"I love the way you beg, Harry."

"You're killing me, you know." Harry huffed.

"Did you just huff?"

"No." Harry's face reddened.

"You did!" Draco laughed.

"Prat!"

"So I repeat...what do you want, Harry? I want to hear you say it." Draco asked, rolling his chin over Harry's hardness. Harry groaned, resisting the urge to grab Draco and kiss him.

"Please." Harry begged.

"Please what?" Draco repeated. Harry stared at him, eyes dark with lust.

"Make me yours." he whispered. There was complete love and trust in his eyes and Draco felt his heart swell. Keeping his gaze locked with Harry's, he inched downward and slowly took him into his mouth.

Harry clenched his jaw so hard he nearly bit his tongue in half. The sensation of Draco's tongue and teeth on him had nearly sent him over the edge. And - _Oh Merlin!_ - Draco took him deeper, the head of his cock sliding down his throat with practiced ease. His eyes closed and his fingers tangled into those silky blonde locks as he thrust up into that hot mouth.

"Drae - I - _oh_!" he stammered in warning. Draco only sucked him harder and with a scream, Harry climaxed.

Draco relished the taste of Harry on his tongue as he kissed his way up to Harry's lips. Harry fisted his hands in Draco's hair and kissed him hard, his tongue swirling around in Draco's mouth. Draco managed to get the lube from the table and inched a coated finger into Harry's puckered opening. Harry stiffened for a moment before collapsing into a boneless heap when Draco brushed his prostate. Draco kissed his way to Harry's neck and licked across the pulse beating there. Harry felt Draco's hardness pressing into his thigh. He moved his leg and heard Draco's resultant hiss.

"Draco!" Harry whispered with need as Draco inserted a second and then a third finger into him. He ran his tongue over Harry's nipples, causing the other man to arch up off the bed.

"Do you want me, Harry?" Draco whispered, pushing his hand deeper into him.

"Yes!"

"Tell me."

"I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk for a week." Harry immediately replied, causing Draco's cock to twitch in agreement. He gently pulled his fingers our and spread lube over his aching flesh. He kissed Harry hard as he pushed into him.

"Fuck! Draco!" Harry groaned.

"So tight, Harry!" he gasped. Harry locked his feet around Draco's back, bringing him deeper into his body. Draco put his hand around Harry's returning erection and timed his strokes to his thrusts. Higher and higher their emotions spiraled, becoming one big mass of feeling. When the end came it was so dizzying, the both literally blacked out.

Sometime later...

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it possible to fuck yourself blind?"

"Did you black out too?"

"Yes." Draco admitted. Harry chuckled and made the startling discovery that Draco was still firmly planted inside him. He ran his hands down the sweaty back over him and felt Draco tremble.

"What's so bloody funny?" Draco wondered, not bothering to move. Harry didn't want him to move anyway.

"Us. Here. Together. Like this." Draco raised his head to look at him.

"I don't see where the hilarity is." he frowned. Harry kissed his nose.

"Don't frown, love. What I meant was, I could not picture us together like this when we were in school."

"We're not children anymore, Harry."

"Hermione said the same thing." he smiled.

"She knows what she's talking about then." Draco nodded, putting his head back down on Harry's chest. They were content to be like that as the morning sun peeked through the clouds, bathing the room in a warm glow. "I'm not squashing you, am I? I can move if you want." Draco stated, starting to do just that until Harry grabbed a handful of luscious Malfoy arse. Draco gasped, falling back onto his lover and gasped again when Harry clenched around him.

"God! Do that again!" he moaned. Grinning, Harry clenched around him again and Draco's brain decided to go into early retirement. Harry did this a few more times and Draco shuddered into another orgasm.

Much later...

"Shower?" Harry asked.

"I don't think I can move." Draco groaned beside him.

"Come on. It'll refresh you." He dragged Draco from the bed and into the shower.

Who knew soap could be fun?

They spent the entire weekend in and out of bed and took the time to really get to know each other, an opportunity that was squandered during their school years. It was the best weekend of their lives.

When Harry returned to school that Monday, Hermione was planted on the edge of his desk. She had the famous Hermione Granger I-Want-Details-And-I'm-Not-Leaving-Until-I-Do look on her face. He set his bag down on the desk and started removing papers.

"How was your weekend?" she asked, with a smug look. He continued organizing his papers, ignoring her for the moment. He could play this game as well as she could.

"It was nice." he finally replied, looking up at her. He didn't have to wait long for the explosion. She hopped off his desk.

"Nice? You spend an entire bloody weekend in bed with Draco bloody Malfoy and all you can say about it is that it was nice?" she exclaimed. "Draco bloody Malfoy, Harry! Slytherin's self-proclaimed Sex God! Nice? Harry! Nice is what you call a painting or your favorite pair of shoes! This is Draco bloody Malfoy for fuck's sake! Nice my arse! You should be praising the man's sexual prowess! Harry! Draco bloody Malfoy!" Harry had been trying to contain his laughter through her tirade but the look on her face was so comical, he couldn't help it any longer. Tears of mirth rolled down his cheeks and he had to hold his arms around his ribs because he was laughing so hard. She scowled at him and waited for him to calm down. He finally did and looked at her.

"Ron's been rubbing off on you."

"Don't try and change the subject you prat!" She smacked his arm. "Draco bloody Malfoy!"

"I'm not giving you details about my sex life, Granger." he smiled.

"Har-ry!" she whined.

"All I'm going to tell you is we didn't leave the room the whole time."

"Har-ry Pot-ter! Draco bloody Malfoy! Tell me!"

"It would literally kill you if I don't tell you, wouldn't it?"

"Yes!"

"Too bad. Now get lost. I have a class in 5 minutes." He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her out of the room. "And I'm going to tell Ron about your new favorite word." He smiled sweetly before heading back to his desk, laughing the whole time.

There were just some things you did not tell to Mrs. Ronald Weasley.


	11. Wedding Plans

**Part 11: Wedding Plans**

January came in and Harry and Draco found themselves spending more of their free time together between Harry's classes and Draco's modeling assignments. They were also invited to Ron & Hermione's for dinner on more than one occasion.

It was one of their "family dinner" nights. Harry and Ron had taken the girls into Hogsmead on an ice cream run, leaving Hermione and Draco alone to talk. They were both sitting on the couch, not talking, enjoying the music drifting from the radio. Every once in a while, Hermione caught Draco looking at her from the corner of her eye, like he wanted to talk to her about something but didn't know how to go about it. She resisted the urge to smile and looked at him.

"Something on your mind, Drake?"

"Not really." he muttered.

"And I'd call you a liar. Talk to me." Draco took a deep breath.

"You and Ron have known Harry a long time."

"17 years, but it seems longer than that after all we've been through."

"Right. So then you're probably a good judge of his moods and whatnot."

"Sometimes. Why do you ask?"

"Does he love me?"

"Where is this coming from? Of course he loves you!" she gaped. "Has he done something to make you think otherwise?"

"No! That's not what I meant."

"Then what's going on?"

"I want to marry him." he blurted. Hermione was flabbergasted.

"Isn't that a bit sudden?" she wondered, secretly pleased that Draco felt that way about Harry.

"I've been doing some thinking. I want what you and Ron have. A home, family, children." Hermione noticed the hitch in his voice at the last word.

"That's a huge responsibility, Drake. Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, other than my love for Harry."

"I'd love to see Harry settle down with some children. His aunt would be so happy." The wheels began turning in her head.

"Will you help me, Hermione?" he pleaded.

"Of course I will!" she vowed. Oh this was going to be fun.

_Meanwhile..._

"Phoebe, watch your sisters! And do be careful!" Ron shouted after the 3 squealing girls as they ran to the Wizarding Park. He and Harry found an empty bench near the girls and sat down. Harry watched his three godchildren play and sighed.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron wondered.

"When did you know that you wanted to marry Hermione?"

"The moment I laid eyes on her back in our first year of school. She walked in with her know-it-all self and made fun of my spell Fred & George gave me and I was hooked."

"That long eh?"

"That long."

"When did you know it was the right time to ask her?"

"I asked her after you and Dumbledore came back with the fake Horcrux."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Why did I ask her then or why didn't I wait?"

"Both, I guess."

"I can sum that up. I asked her when I did because we were at war Harry. Nothing was certain then, not even if we'd come out of it alive. And if I had to die, I wanted my last memories to be of the woman I loved. Does that make sense to you?"

"Perfect sense."

"So what's all this about then?" Ron wondered. Before Harry could answer, Ron's eyes widened. "Harry, do you want to marry Draco?"

"Actually, yes I do. Is that wrong of me to want this so quickly?"

"Not in the least, mate! You love him, he loves you. I think it's wonderful really."

"But do you think I'm ready?"

"No one is ever ready to take that huge of a step in any kind of relationship. How can one prepare for it? You just have to know it in your heart."

"I want this, Ron. I want Draco forever if that's what it takes." Ron clapped him on the back in support."

"Then all you have to do is ask him."

"What if he says no? That's what scares me the most."

"Why would he say no, Harry? According to him and you, he's waited 10 years to have you." Ron smiled. "And Draco's always been one to know what he wants. And usually gets it too." Harry grinned and nodded.

"Ron, will you help me?"

"Do I have to tell Hermione?"

"No. I want to keep this from her for as long as possible."

"Keeping a secret from Hermione is like trying to keep a Dementor away from you." Ron chuckled. Harry grinned like the lovesick fool that he was. "So how do you want to go about this then?"

"I kind of have an idea." Harry grinned.


	12. Countdown to Valentine

**Part 12: Valentine's Day Countdown - Days 1 and 2**

**February 1: Dinner & A Movie**

Harry was marking papers when Hedwig made her way into his classroom. He didn't notice her at first. She pecked him on his outstretched hand and he jerked back, startled.

"Hedwig, you scared me!" he scolded gently, brushing her feathers lightly. She nudged his hand affectionately and stuck her leg out. He noticed the parchment and quickly retrieved it. He gave her some owl treats which she ate while she waited. He unrolled the parchment and read out loud.

_Eyes of green like deepest dew_

_Smile so bright of love_

_Words so tender they make me weep_

_'Tis why I fell for you_

"Draco." Harry smiled, recognizing the small script. The words began to change.

_Would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner at my flat this evening?_

_I will expect you around 8 and not one minute sooner._

Harry quickly penned a reply and sent Hedwig on her way. Hermione poked her head in the door.

"Was that Hedwig I just saw?" He looked up briefly before going back to his papers.

"Yep."

"Got a note did we?"

"Yep."

"Going to tell me what it was about?"

"Nope." he grinned.

"Why not?"

"Personal." was all he said. He didn't see the smirk that lit up her face. She quietly left the room.

At 8 on the nose, Harry stood outside the door to Draco's flat, holding a box of Draco's favorite chocolates. He knocked once and waited. The door clicked open and Draco smiled at him.

"Harry Potter, you're actually on time for once." Draco grinned.

"I've mellowed in my old age." Harry shrugged. "These are for you." Draco's eyes lit up with glee and he snatched the box from Harry's hands.

"How'd you know?"

"I asked Snape." he admitted. Draco nodded, opening the box and shoving a piece in his mouth. His eyes closed in bliss and Harry took the opportunity to kiss him, his tongue snaking into his mouth to sample the chocolaty goodness. When Harry released him, they were both breathing heavily. Draco stared at him with wide eyes.

"Hungry?" he finally managed to ask. Harry moved closer, trailing his lips over his ears and neck.

"Starved." he whispered, causing Draco to tremble.

"I meant for food you silly bint."

"Are you on the menu?" Harry grinned. Draco groaned.

"I'm supposed to be romancing you here, not the other way around. Back off, Potter, and let me enjoy myself." Draco elbowed him in the ribs for good measure and Harry laughed.

"All right, my love. I am yours." Harry backed off in mock defeat.

"Oh no! You don't get off that easy, Potter!" Draco grinned, fisting his hands in Harry's shirt and tossing him across the room. Harry landed on the couch, Draco on top of him. Draco covered his mouth and proceeded to snog the life right out of him. When he sat back, Harry was dazed.

"Wow!" Harry stated. Draco nodded with satisfaction and went into the kitchen to check on dinner.

After they had eaten (Draco had prepared Shrimp Scampi in a light Alfredo sauce that Harry had ended up having 3 helpings of), Draco and Harry snuggled up in Draco's bed to watch a movie.

"What movie did you get?" Harry wondered, resting his head on Draco's chest.

"Something called _Titanic_. Hermione said it was really good." Harry looked at him, surprise written all over his face. "What?"

"Did she tell you it's one of my favorite movies?"

"No." he lied.

"Well it is. I think you'll like it. But I'm going to warn you. I get pretty damn girly near the end of the movie."

"Girly, eh?"

"Crying like one at any rate." Harry grinned. Draco smacked him in the head and they settled in to watch the movie.

When it was over, they were both sobbing like babies. Draco handed Harry a tissue. They looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. Draco rolled over on top of his boyfriend and kissed him gently. Harry immediately responded, arching into his touch.

"I love you, Harry." Draco whispered as he eased into Harry's body.

"And I love you, too, Drae." Harry groaned.

**February 2nd: Dinner & Dancing**

Draco was seriously considering retiring from modeling. The long hours and even longer sessions were starting to get on his last nerve.

The last straw for him was when his agent scheduled him for a photo shoot with _PlayWitch_ without getting Draco's consent. He quit on the spot, after turning his agent into the slimy snake that he was.

He was in a right pissed-off mood when he got home, his magic so out of control, he started breaking things, not caring what they were. He stopped when he smashed a glass dragon that Harry had given him a week after New Year's. He started at the fragmented glass shards, painfully aware of the frantic beat of his heart.

"Goddammit!" he shouted angrily. A loud pop of someone Apparating into his flat startled him and he whirled around, wand drawn. It was Harry, and he looked surprised at the state of his home.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Draco looked from Harry to the broken dragon and back to Harry and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Harry, it was awful!" Draco sniffed as Harry pulled him into his arms. Draco told him all about quitting his job and turning his agent into a snake. "And then I came home and started breaking things and I broke the dragon you gave me and I'm so sorry, Harry!" This came out in one long sentence and Draco was sobbing harder now.

"Draco, love. It's okay. It's just a dragon."

"But you gave it to me and I broke it." Draco whined. Stifling a laugh at his distraught boyfriend, Harry waved his hand over the broken statue.

"_Draconis Reparo!_" The statue mended itself and jumped into Harry's outstretched hand. He presented the repaired statue to his boyfriend, who smiled gratefully. "Now stop crying, love. You know you hate having puffy eyes and a red nose." Harry dropped a kiss on said nose. Draco gave him a watery smile.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Draco wondered.

"I came to invite you out for some dinner and dancing with Ron and Hermione. But if you don't feel up to it, I can call them and cancel."

"No. It's fine. I'd love to go. It's not like I have to be home early or anything." His face fell again and Harry pulled him into his arms.

"Don't think about it anymore, Drae. Other opportunities will open up for you, I'm sure."

"That was a rather cryptic statement, especially coming from you. What are you up to, Harry?" Draco frowned.

"Nothing." Harry lied easily. Draco eyed him carefully, noting his facial expressions. Harry kept his gaze on his and gave nothing away.

"Casual or fancy?" Draco finally asked. Harry breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"What you're wearing is perfect." Draco was wearing a white muggle t shirt and jeans that looked like they'd been painted on.

"Where are we going?"

"Anifauqa. It's a new place that opened up that Hermione suggested. They have some really awesome music there."

"Sounds like fun. What time?"

"We're supposed to meet them at 7:30"

"Wait. Who's watching the girls, then? I thought Arthur and Molly were on a 5th honeymoon?"

"Hermione's parents. We could go for pizza? My treat."

"Can I have anchovies?"

"Anything you want." Harry smiled, kissing him passionately before Apparating them both to a restaurant near the club.

_**A/N: The name of the club is "Aquafina" spelled backwards. It's my favorite bottled water.**_


	13. V Day February 3rd

**Part 12: Valentine's Day Countdown - Day 3**

**February 3: Pregnant Pause**

"Harry?" Draco looked up at his boyfriend, whose lap he was currently using as a pillow. Harry was running his fingers through Draco's hair while having his nose buried in a book.

"Hmm?" Harry wondered, distractedly.

"What was it like?" Draco asked, cryptically. Harry peered down at him.

"What was what like?"

"Living with _them_?" Draco had discovered early on that Harry didn't talk much about his life before Hogwarts. Every time he asked, Harry would close himself off.

And he was doing it now, if the tightening of his lips was any indication. Draco sighed. "Please, Harry. I promise not to say anything." Harry contemplated his request for a silent moment.

"Why do you want to know?" Harry asked, slowly.

"When I was a kid, Father would go on and on about the famous Harry Potter and how he had everything handed to him on a silver platter. And when you came to school and Dumbledore started fawning all over you, I was inclined to believe my father's words. But sometimes I see the pain in your eyes when you watch other kids interact with their parents when we go walking in the park." Draco waited patiently for Harry to say something, anything, even if he told Draco to piss off.

"Sometimes I wish your father's words were true, but such is not the case." Harry replied. And, somewhat reluctantly, he began his story, starting with the morning after he woke up on the front steps of 4 Privet Drive.

As promised, Draco let him talk, as the ghosts of Harry's past haunted the raven-haired man. Draco was horrified at the treatment Harry had been subjected to from the people who were supposed to be his family. Harry also recounted the death of Cedric Diggory near the conclusion of the Triwizard Tournament during fourth year.

Somehow during Harry's story, they had reversed positions so that Draco was the one with Harry's head cradled in his lap. Draco massaged Harry's temples gently.

"But Fudge told everyone you did it."

"He would, the bastard. He was a greedy little shite who only cared about himself and his position. Even after fifth year when he was witness to Voldemort himself, he still blamed me for everything." Harry hissed. Draco was silent for a few minutes. He stared down at Harry, who had his eyes closed. He brushed back the fringe over Harry's forehead, staring at the scar that had been a constant in Harry's life since he was a year old. It was faded now but still noticeable, almost like a birthmark. Without thought, Draco leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on that spot. He saw Harry smile. Green eyes opened to look into gray.

"Thank you." Draco smiled.

"For what?"

"For sharing that part of yourself with me. I know it wasn't easy but I appreciate it."

"I know I've been a right bastard to you every other time you asked. I'm sorry. It's never easy to talk about it but you, at least, deserved the truth." Harry conceded. Draco nodded in understanding and was content with rubbing his hands gently over Harry's forehead.

"Draco?"

"What, love?" Draco wondered. Harry smiled slightly at the endearment. He was sure Draco was unaware he'd even said it.

"Why?" Draco looked down into the bright green eyes he'd loved for a long time and understood the question.

"Somewhere along the way, you managed to do what no one has ever been able to do, not even Pansy Parkinson. You opened my heart, Harry, when I long thought I didn't have one. I saved your life that day, but you also saved mine. And for that I can never thank you enough. I love you, Harry. Now and forever." Draco thought his heart stopped when Harry smiled brightly at him. A hand snaked around his neck and Draco allowed himself to be pulled into the kiss, Harry's teeth nibbling at his bottom lip. With a groan, Draco deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding easily into the brunette's mouth.

Without breaking the stimulating contact, Harry scrambled up until he was straddling Draco's thighs. Draco pushed his hands beneath Harry's shirt and brushed his thumbs over the hard peaks that were Harry's nipples. Harry groaned at the feeling, the sound lost into the warmth of Draco's mouth. They parted for air and Draco latched his lips onto Harry's neck, licking at the pulse he felt there. Harry's head dropped back of its own accord allowing the blonde better access to the hot skin beneath his lips.

"Draco." Harry breathed.

"Mmm." the blonde murmured against his neck.

"I want to ride you." Harry surprised himself by saying. Draco pulled back and looked as shocked as Harry felt.

"Come again?" Draco asked, oblivious to the pun he'd made. Harry moved closer.

"I want to ride you." he repeated slowly. He watched Draco's eyes close and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. When Draco opened his eyes again, his eyes resembled storm clouds.

"Then whom am I to argue?" he whispered, claiming Harry's lips in a fiercely possessive kiss that left Harry breathless.

They quickly divested themselves of their clothing before Harry was once again straddling Draco's legs. Draco's weeping cock was pressed against Harry's thighs and he reached between them, stroking it slowly, swiping his thumb over the slit. Draco moaned, his hands traveling up and down Harry's backside and arse. Harry murmured a quick spell and Draco's hand was slick with lubrication. He wasted no time in preparing Harry, groaning as Harry rocked back against his hand, Harry's cock brushing against his own.

Harry pulled Draco's fingers away and positioned himself over Draco's hardness. With a sigh, he sank down onto him, causing them both to moan in pleasure.

Draco tightened his hands on Harry's hips as Harry rocked him back and forth, up and down. Harry let out a small whine when he had successfully managed to hit his own prostate.

"God!" he exclaimed, speeding up. Draco managed a smirk at that.

"Harry...feels so good." Draco stated.

"Draco...mmm...bloody _fuck_!" Harry exclaimed as he neared his climax. Draco reached between them and fisted Harry's cock in sync with his own rapid thrusts. Harry's face screwed up and he let out a howl as he came, covering Draco's hand and chest in his release. He clenched his arse muscles around Draco's own cock and with 2 short, shallow thrusts, he came deep inside Harry's body.

Harry collapsed over him, trembling and panting heavily.

"Sweet Merlin's tit, that was bloody hot!" exclaimed a voice behind them. Both of them yelped in surprise, ducking behind the couch. Peeking over the top, they saw a smirking Ron and blushing Hermione standing near the fireplace. Harry looked at Draco.

"Remind me to close off the Floo next time we decide to go at it on the couch."

"Agreed." Draco nodded. He looked at The Weasleys. "If you're done ogling the pair of us, do mind turning around so we can get dressed?"

"We'll be in the kitchen." Hermione replied, dragging her husband with her.

"I want to see them go at it again!" they heard Ron exclaim. Draco looked at Harry and they both began to laugh.

Once they'd managed to get themselves cleaned up and properly dressed, they joined their friends in the kitchen. Hermione blushed when she caught sight of them.

"Harry, mate. If I'd have known that watching two gay men have sex would be so bloody hot, I'd have watched you years ago." Ron grinned. Harry looked from Ron to Hermione then back to Ron.

"Please tell me you did not have sex on my kitchen table while Draco and I were dressing."

"No." Hermione replied softly, blushing fiercely. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Itwasonthecounter." she added in a rush. Draco choked on his tea, trying not to laugh but coughed instead. Harry's eyes widened.

"What?" he exclaimed. "Weasley you had sex on my kitchen counter?"

"It was either the counter or the floor." Ron grinned.

"You couldn't have picked the floor?" Draco asked, smiling.

"I'm not subjecting my pregnant wife to the hard, cold floor." Ron stated.

"But my counter, Ron?" Harry groaned. Then what Ron suddenly said caught up with his brain and he did a double take. "What was that last part?" Hermione stepped closer to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm pregnant, Harry." she smiled, softly. Harry gaped at her, then at Ron, then at Draco and then back to Hermione. Just as suddenly, Harry's face broke into a huge grin and Hermione found herself lifted off of the floor in a hug that took her breath away.

"Harry, Hermione's turning blue, love." Draco laughed. Harry quickly put down his friend, slightly horrified.

"Merlin's beard, 'Mione! I'm sorry!"

"It's all right, Harry." she laughed. "Your reaction was worth it."

"Sit down, woman!" Harry admonished, practically shoving Hermione into the remaining kitchen chair. "Are you okay? Is the baby ok? How far along are you? Are you getting enough sleep? How are the girls taking this? Do you want a boy or another girl? What if it's triplets again? Do you need any help with anything?"

"Harry, calm down. It's not the first time she's been pregnant." Draco laughed, rubbing a hand up and down his boyfriend's back. Harry paused and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, the baby is fine, I'm about 2 months along, my sleep is fine unlike someone who shall remain nameless," she gave Harry a pointed look and he blushed, "The girls are thrilled about it and are hoping for a brother to terrorize and if it's triplets again, Ron's getting a vasectomy." The last caused Ron's eyebrows to shoot straight up in shock.

"I should think not! No one's going near my bits with any type of cutting utensil whatsoever!" the red-headed exclaimed. Hermione smirked at him and Ron suddenly realized his wife was joking with him. "Wench." he stated good-naturedly. Hermione kissed his nose.

"The reason we came by is because we wanted to ask both you and Draco to be the baby or babies godparents." Hermione looked at the two men across from her. Harry was smiling and Draco seemed to be in shock.

"Me? Why?" Draco wondered.

"Because you've been good to the girls and they love you dearly. In fact, it was the girls who suggested it." Ron replied.

"I don't know what to say." Draco said in a small voice. Harry took his hand and kissed it.

"Say yes, love." Harry told him. "I know you want to." Draco looked at the heads of The Gryffindor Weasley clan with tears in his eyes.

"I'd be honored to." he smiled. Harry leaned over and kissed him gently.

At that moment, Draco was sure he'd never be as happy as he was right then. He wasn't sure anything could top it...

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long in getting this part out. This story is taking me a bit longer to finish because I don't quite know how I want it to end. But I'll get there, don't worry.**


	14. What Is A Home Without Children?

_Thank you everyone for your glowing reviews. I do read each and every review, good or bad. I just simply don't have time to reply to them all so this is a blanket "thank you". Alot of people have expressed an interest in seeing one of them pregnant but I just don't have it in me to do that, so this will be the next best thing. Enjoy!_

_Lady B_

**A/N:** _The title of this chapter is actually a quote from Henny Youngman._

**Part 14: What Is A Home Without Children?**

The following 2 weeks seemed to pass in a blur to the two lovers. They spent the time trying to out-romance each other: Draco treated Harry to front row tickets to a Chudley Cannons game, Harry responded by taking him on a tour of the Greek ruins. Not to be outdone, Draco treated him to a magical night in Paris. Harry stepped up to the challenge and took Draco for a midnight walk on the beach in Hawaii.

Back and forth this competition went on. Ron and Hermione were in the middle and they couldn't judge who was the most romantic.

* * *

It was a bright Monday morning when Harry awoke. He reached a hand out to the other side of the bed, expecting to come into contact with warm skin. He touched cold sheets. He cracked an eye open and looked for his lover. Draco was no where to be seen. He got to his feet and headed for the bathroom, running his fingers through his hair and absently scratching an itch between his balls.

After taking care of his needs, he went to stand in front of the bathroom mirror as he did every morning and that's when he saw the note. Recognizing Draco's elegant scrawl, he snatched it down and opened it.

_-Harry,_

_Good morning, love. I trust you slept well. I'm sorry I wasn't there to wake you but something came up that I have to take care of. Nothing you need to worry about, just some legal stuff pertaining to my mother's holdings in Italy and the final sale of my club in London. I will be home in time for dinner this evening. Do miss me while I'm gone. I know I'll be missing you terribly. Try not to get into too much trouble, eh? The Hero Complex does get old after 10 years._

_All my love,_

_-Draco_

Smiling, Harry continued his morning routine, knowing full well he'd probably not be able to concentrate on his students today.

* * *

Professor McGonagall sought him out in the teacher's room during one of his free periods.

"Harry, are you busy?" she asked.

"No, Minnie. What's up?" She sat beside him, looking a bit grave.

"Do you know Keiron Michaels?"

"Gryffindor 3rd year. Excellent Potions marks, followed closely by DADA. What about him?"

"I'm sad to say that both his parents died in a house explosion late last night. All signs point to faulty wiring in their stove."

"Muggles?"

"Yes." She sighed.

"Any other family? Someone who can look out for him?"

"Severus, Hermione and I made some inquiries. He has no one. His parents were the only children born to their parents – who are long gone from this world."

"Damn. Do you need me to speak to him?"

"If you would. But I have another reason to speak to you about him."

"If it is in my power to do so, you know I will do whatever you ask me." He stated honestly. He always had a soft spot for his former Head of House.

"I was kind of hoping you'd let him live with you."

"For how long?"

"For as long as you live?" she asked. Harry was in awe.

"You want me to become his guardian?"

"Yes. I know I'm asking a lot of you and I know that you and Draco Malfoy are just getting your relationship going and all, but Harry. Keiron idolizes you. I'm sure he would be thrilled to be living with you and having the benefit of your protection."

"Are you asking me this because I'm the Boy Who Beat Voldemort?" he scowled.

"No. I'm asking you because you are simply Harry Potter, the Boy Who Can Love." she stated softly. Harry closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He'd known his answer the minute she'd asked him. He just wanted to make sure she was asking for the right reasons.

"If Keiron will have me, then I will accept." he nodded. The relief on her face was evident and she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Harry." He gave her a small nod and went in search of Keiron.

He found him in his dorm in Gryffindor Tower. He was sitting in the window near his bed, his posture reminding Harry of himself when he was a 3rd year.

He cleared his throat to announce his presence. Keiron looked at him and Harry could see the pain and sadness in those young blue eyes. Keiron had been crying recently, there were dried tear tracks on his face. He hurriedly scrubbed them away, turning to face his Head of House.

"Professor Potter. I didn't hear you come in." Harry sat on one of the empty beds near Keiron. They were silent around each other for a moment.

"Keiron. I'm sorry about your parents. They were wonderful people."

"Yeah. They were excited when I got my Hogwarts letter my first year. They took me on a trip to Disneyland. First time I'd ever been there."

"Was it fun?"

"It was fun because mom and dad made it fun." Keiron said, looking down at his hands. "Professor, what's going to happen to me now? Where will I go when term ends? I don't want to be sent to an orphanage." Keiron looked up at him, eyes swimming with tears. Harry left his spot and went to sit next to Keiron, wrapping an arm around him.

"Keiron. Professor McGonagall approached me about you just a few minutes ago."

"Am I being kicked out of school?" Keiron breathed.

"No. But we were discussing your living arrangements."

"Oh." Keiron sighed, looking dejected.

"Keiron. No one can replace your parents, I doubt anyone would even try. But I would be honored if you allowed me to be your legal guardian and be there for you for the rest of your life. If you will let me." Harry held his breath as Keiron looked at him, his eyes huge.

"Why would you do that? Why would you do that for me?" Keiron whispered.

"You know what my life was like before and after I came to Hogwarts. I'm sure you studied it in your History of Magic classes."

"Yes."

"My childhood was not normal by anyone's standards. I always held out the hope that if I was ever blessed to have children of my own, I would see to it that they had the best childhood, more than my own was. I want to give you that chance."

"But, I wouldn't be yours. Not by blood anyway." Harry dropped his arm and looked Keiron in the eye.

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really." Keiron admitted.

"Keiron. I won't force you into this if you don't want it. You deserve to make the choice on your own. I grew up not knowing my father. I don't even know if I'd make a good parent, but I'm willing to give it a shot. If you'd let me."

Keiron looked down at his feet for the longest time, not saying a word. Harry left him to his thoughts, passing the time thinking about Remus and how much the man had been there for him after Sirius had died.

Finally, Keiron spoke, his question making Harry smile.

"Would I have to call you 'Dad' or something?"

"Only if you feel comfortable with it." Harry nodded, glad to see Keiron was at least acceptable to the idea of Harry adopting him.

"Do you think Mr Malfoy would approve of me?" It was no secret that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were officially and a couple.

"Tell you what. Why don't you join us for dinner this evening and we'll let him be the judge."

"Dinner? Here at school?"

"No. I want you to feel comfortable around us and us around you so I was hoping to take you to my home away from home. It's not far from school and it's connected to the Floo Network so we won't have to walk."

...Harry and Draco had gotten a flat together after Harry's aunt had returned from her trip to America just after the new year began. She had told Harry that the man she'd gone with had asked her to marry him and she accepted. Since the flat was in both their names, they split the money that came from the sale of the flat and with a sad heart, Harry watched his aunt fly to America with her new husband with a promise to visit her as soon as he could...

He explained this all to Keiron.

"All right, Professor. If it's allowed, I'd be happy to join you and Mr Malfoy for dinner."

"Excellent. I will come and collect you around 6. We can use the Floo in Professor Snape's office."

"Then I will see you at 6, sir." Keiron smiled for the first time that day. Harry patted him on the knee and headed for the door.

"Keiron?" he paused at the exit.

"Sir?"

"You can call me Harry." Then Harry left.

_To be continued..._


	15. Hero Complex Number 94

**Part 15: Hero Complex #94**

As Harry made his way through the school, he tried to come up with a way to tell Draco about this new development. He knew what they had was still fresh and new and he didn't want to take a chance and ruin it, but at the same time, he wanted to care for and raise Keiron as his own. But he was unsure of where Draco stood on the issue of children.

"I should probably warn Minnie." he sighed out loud.

* * *

Harry found McGonagall in her office before the start of lunch.

"How did it go with Keiron?" she asked when he sat down.

"He seems pleased with the idea."

"I sense a 'but' at the end of that."

"It's Draco, Min. I don't know what he feels about children and I don't want to lie to him about Keiron."

"Good point."

"I actually came to get your permission to go home during my lunch hour. I invited Keiron to dinner tonight so we can get to know each other better and I want to let Dobby know. If you'll allow Keiron to go, of course."

"Permission granted. I assume you also want to talk to Draco before Keiron gets there?"

"I do."

"Take all the time you need. Don't worry about the class you have after lunch. I'm sure Hermione or myself can handle it." she smiled. Harry noticed there was a twinkle in her eye. It reminded him of Dumbledore and his heart beat painfully in his chest. He missed the barmy old goat.

"Thank you, Min." Harry smiled, getting to his feet and heading for the door.

"Quite welcome, my boy." came the reply. For a moment, Harry's heart stopped and he turned back quickly to look at the Headmistress. She was nowhere to be seen. But for a moment, it almost sounded like...

"You're losing your mind, Harry. Too many late nights and not enough sleep." he groaned, shaking his head. He left the office and returned to his room to change out of his teaching robes. Then he used his fireplace to Floo to The Leaky Cauldron and from there to home.

* * *

Dobby was cleaning when he arrived.

"Good afternoon, Harry Potter." Dobby greeted.

"Hi, Dobby. There are going to be 3 for dinner this evening."

"What does Harry Potter suggest?"

"Um...steak, potatoes, some steamed veggies, wine for myself and Draco and maybe apple or grape juice for our guest. Dessert is up to you." Dobby always did make the best desserts. Draco swore if he didn't love Harry, he'd marry Dobby instead.

"Dobby will make something for each."

"Perfect, Dobby. Thank you." Harry smiled.

"Thank you, Harry Potter." Dobby returned before heading into the kitchen.

"A guest for dinner, love?" came a familiar, sexy voice behind him. He turned and saw Draco leaning against the wall, arms crossed, legs crossed at the ankles and an eyebrow arched _just so_.

"Draco! I thought you weren't going to be home until dinner?"

"Actually I had plans to surprise you at school with lunch. But to my own surprise, I was told you'd come home." Draco stated, pushing away from the wall with cat-like grace. Harry felt his pulse racing as Draco seemed to stalk him.

"Yeah. About dinner-"

"Tell me later." Draco growled, launching himself at Harry. Harry suddenly had an armful of horny blonde man and his own desire sprang forth.

_Now I know why she said to skip my after-lunch class._ Harry thought before his brain fogged over and thinking became impossible.

They made their way to their bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes for Dobby to pick up. Draco shoved Harry back onto the bed and immediately wrapped his lips around his hardening length. Harry arched up off the bed.

"_Draco!_" he gasped.

"Mine, Harry. All mine." Draco growled, sucking him deep into his mouth...

Afterwards, they snuggled together in post-coital bliss. Harry's head was rested on Draco's chest while he traced little circles around Draco's navel. Draco was running his hand up and down Harry's arm.

"What was that all about, Mr Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco chuckled.

"Just felt like it. You looked so delicious standing there discussing dinner. And don't tell me you didn't enjoy it. _Oh Merlin, Draco! Fuck me harder! Right there! You bloody bastard I'll kill you if you stop!_" Draco imitated. Harry smacked him, playfully, on his bare chest, face red.

"Shut it, you git. You're one to talk. _Bloody hell, Harry, I didn't know your tongue was that flexible!_" Harry teased, earning him a smack in the head. They both laughed, happy that they could tease each other about their sexcapades and not be angry.

Then Harry started thinking about why he came home in the first place. He sat up, leaning against the headboard, the sheets of their bed pooled into his lap. Draco looked up at him, arms crossed behind his head.

"You've got the 'Draco we need to talk and I don't know if you'll like it or not' face on."

"I do?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You don't seem to realize how expressive your face is. I know you told me the Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin originally but I don't think you would have made it. You can't keep a straight face." Draco grinned. Harry smiled back.

"I didn't know I was that transparent." he laughed. "But, yes. There is something we need to discuss."

"All right." Draco nodded.

"Draco, I love you. I hope you know that."

"Of course I do. And I love you in return. You've known this for a while, Harry."

"I know. And I know I want to marry you."

"And I want to marry you as well. Again, as you've known for a while."

"Will you stop interrupting me? This is hard enough as it is."

"Sorry, love." Draco took one of Harry's hands in his and linked their fingers together.

"Draco. We never really talked about children." Draco paused and looked at him oddly.

_Shit!_ Harry moaned.

"Children." Draco's tone was flat and his face was hard to read. Harry gulped but plunged on anyway.

"Yeah. I'd like to have children. I always have."

"You do realize you're gay, right?"

"I know that. But many gay couples, some muggle, have children."

"And how, pray tell, do they accomplish that feat?" Draco scowled.

"Well...there's artificial insemination."

"I hate needles. Bloody things scare the piss out of me."

"In vitro fertilization?"

"More needles."

"Surrogacy?"

"Potter, are you suggesting I have sex with some faceless woman to get her up to duff so we can have a baby?" Draco was incredulous.

"No!" he denied, hurt that Draco had resorted to using his surname.

"Well I hope you're not suggesting that you be the one to have sex with some faceless woman!"

"No!"

"Then what exactly are you getting at, Potter?" Draco released his hand and climbed, naked, from the bed. He yanked on his robe and tied it securely before facing Harry.

"I'm just saying there are other ways for us to have children."

"I'm not taking a potion if that's what you're suggesting. I refuse to carry a baby in my body for 9 months."

"Who said you had to?" Harry scowled, getting angry himself.

"Then you take the potion. I'd be happy to watch you waddle like a duck and complain about retaining water and swollen ankles."

"Draco nobody said anything about taking any damn potion!" Harry snapped out.

"So we're back to fucking faceless women!"

"No! Merlin! Draco, you're a mule!"

"Does that make you my ass?" Draco asked. Harry paused, shocked. The look on his face made Draco do something he never thought he'd do. He burst out laughing. He laughed so hard, tears fell from his eyes and he had to clutch his stomach to keep from falling over. It was worse than being hit with the tickling hex.

"What's so damn funny?" Harry scowled.

"Your face...funny...oh god!" Draco rasped, breaking into a fit of laughter once again. Harry simply scowled at him, waiting for the hysterical laughter to end.

Draco finally got himself under control after about 5 minutes and took some deep calming breaths. He sat beside Harry on the bed and reclaimed his hand, kissing it gently.

"Are you finished?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Draco nodded. "Harry, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm not really mad you know."

"Could have fooled me."

"Would it help if I told you that I already know what you're trying to tell me?" Harry looked at him sharply.

"How did you-"

"Snape owled me about Keiron earlier today and told me what happened to his parents."

"The whole time you knew?"

"Yes."

"What else do you know?"

"McGonagall asked you to be his guardian."

"I wanted to tell you myself, you know. You kept interrupting me."

"Forgiven?" Draco gave him his puppy dog look.

"Of course you're forgiven you great big prat." Harry finally smiled, kissing him deeply. Draco pulled back and became serious again.

"Harry, if it makes you happy to adopt Keiron, then I won't stand in your way. I can't imagine either one of us carrying a baby inside ourselves for nine months. If we feel up to having more, I have no problems with adopting. There are a lot of babies and small children who need good loving homes, something I know the both of us can provide."

"Even if it's a muggle baby?"

"Even if it's a muggle baby." Draco nodded with complete conviction. Harry knew he meant it. The old Draco would have balked at being near anything muggle-related. Draco read the thought in his eyes and shook his head. "That Draco died when he killed his parents. He's not coming back."

"I'm glad." Harry smiled, caressing Draco's cheek. They leaned toward each other in a tender kiss that brought tears to Draco's eyes. "So can we keep him?" Harry asked.

"Sodding Gryffindor and your damn Hero Complex." Draco laughed, kissing Harry again. Harry yanked Draco's robe off and pulled him back into bed. And all was right with their world.

_To be continued..._


	16. Dine & Conquer

**Chapter 16: Dine & Conquer**

At 6 on the nose, Harry & Keiron made their appearance in a tangle of arms and legs, laughing the whole time. Draco helped them gain their footing and cleaned up the soot with a wave of his wand.

"That was fun!" Keiron grinned.

"Never Flooed before, huh?" Draco asked.

"No. Never!" Keiron replied. Draco squatted down until the two were eye level.

"Wait until you learn Apparation. It's better than flying." Then he leaned closer to whisper in the boy's ear. "But don't tell Harry that. That man was born on a broom." He winked at Keiron, who for his part found it amusing and he laughed.

"I heard that." Harry scowled, lips quirking in a small smile.

"Guess I'm in for it then." Draco sighed.

"Drama queen." Harry teased with a laugh.

"Only for you, love." Draco smiled. Keiron watched the interaction between the two adults in the room and he could practically taste the love flowing.

"I like him, Harry." Keiron decided.

"I like him, too." Harry chuckled.

"And I like you both so I guess that makes us even." Draco added.

"Thank you for allowing me into your home, Mr Malfoy." Keiron stated, solemnly.

"Oh, please." Draco groaned, rolling his eyes, "Mr Malfoy makes me sound old. You can call me Draco."

"Pleased to meet you, Draco." The two of them shook hands. Dobby popped in and announced that dinner was ready and popped back out.

Over dinner, the 3 of them discovered they had a lot of the same interests, the most common one being muggle professional wrestling. They began a rousing debate over who'd win in a steel cage tournament: The Undertaker or Kane.

"Undertaker may be more experienced but his age is against him. Kane would break him in half." Keiron argued.

"But Kane has considerable more bulk than Taker. It's apt to slow him down." Draco retorted.

"What's that have to do with experience, Draco?" Harry piped in. "Sure Kane is younger but Taker has loads more experience. Besides, they play off each other pretty damn well."

"So you're agreeing with me that Taker would win?" Keiron asked. Harry nodded. Keiron looked at Draco, a triumphant smile on his face. Draco tossed his hands up in defeat.

"All right. I know when I'm outnumbered." He chuckled.

"Dessert, Harry Potter?" Dobby asked.

"Good time as any, Dobby." Harry smiled. Dobby cleared away the dinner and dessert appeared in its place. For Harry, apple pie smothered in whipped cream and a scoop of vanilla ice cream, for Draco, a chocolate mousse with peppermint ice cream and for Keiron a slice of chocolate cake with strawberry ice cream.

"My favorite!" Keiron exclaimed. "How did you know?" he asked Dobby.

"Dobby being at Hogwarts before Harry Potter and Master Draco employed Dobby in their home. Dobby always knows what Master Keiron like."

"Thank you, Dobby." Keiron smiled, touched. Dobby nodded respectfully and then left.

Harry tucked an exhausted Keiron into his bed about 9 that evening.

"Harry?" Keiron yawned.

"Yes, Keiron?" Harry bent down to hear him better.

"I had a great time tonight."

"So did I." Harry smiled, brushing a bit of hair off the boy's forehead. Keiron's eyes drifted closed. Harry thought he was asleep when he spoke again.

"Harry?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I think I want to change my last name to Potter-Malfoy. If you still want to take me in, that is."

"Keiron, I'd be honored. And I know Draco would love it. Get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Harry smiled. Keiron nodded and closed his eyes. Harry turned to leave when Keiron spoke one last time.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." And then he was asleep. Harry gave him a tender smile.

"You're welcome." he whispered. Then he closed the door and headed for home, and Draco.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short. I was going for the short and sweet fluffy chapter and I think I accomplished it.**

**Next up...Valentine's Day!**


	17. A Grief Interlude

**A/N: Don't kill me! I know I promised the Valentine's Day chapter, but I had a reviewer say that Keiron didn't properly grieve for his parents, so I decided to deal with that issue directly. I'm getting to the proposal. Just be patient! And I'm sorry this is short. But I think it came out all right.**

**Chapter 17: A Grief Interlude**

The day before Valentine's Day...

When Harry finally awoke, he saw it was near noon. He groaned audibly. The Headmistress was going to kill him for skivvying off his classes. Then he thought back to why he was so tired in the first place.

After leaving Keiron sleeping in Gryffindor Tower the night before, he went home to Draco to show him how much his support of Harry adopting the small boy meant to him.

Afterwards, they snuggled together and had a serious discussion about living arrangements. Both agreed the flat was too small. Harry suggested his family home in Godric's Hollow.

Harry had rebuilt and refurbished his parent's home the year before Hermione gave birth to the triplets, but had decided not to live there right away. The huge house was too lonely for one person.

Draco agreed to Harry's idea and after a quick shower, they Apparated.

While Draco took care of the charms and wards to protect the house and grounds, Harry went inside to take stock of what needed to be cleaned, replaced or repaired. He also transfigured one of the spare rooms for Keiron.

He absolutely insisted on a Quidditch pitch in the field behind the house. He and Draco spent nearly 5 hours warding and charming the grounds, as well as tending to the lawn.

By the time they'd gotten the furniture arranged, shelves stocked with food, appliances and authorization for a Floo connection. It was nearly 5 in the morning. Too tired to Apparate, they hailed the Knight Bus and fell into an exhausted slumber as soon as they arrived back at the flat.

Harry closed his eyes and rolled over to his left, toward Draco's side of the bed. Instead of warm skin, he came into contact with a sheet of parchment. He pulled on his glasses and waited for the world around him to focus before he looked at it.

_-Harry_

_I told Minerva what we'd been up to last night and that you were too tired to teach so she gave you today off. Tonks will meet you and Keiron at the Ministry at 2 and show you where you need to go._

_Minnie excused Keiron from his classes for today so he can get settled with us._

_I gave Dobby instructions to start storing anything here we won't be needing there, and the Realtor will be coming this evening with a couple of prospective buyers. Please try and keep things orderly. We do want to make a good impression._

_I love you._

_Draco_

Smiling, Harry got to his feet to begin what was left of his day.

Surprisingly, adopting Keiron was easier than he thought. All they had to do was sign a document with a drop of their blood. Once done, the document vanished to be filed in the Department of Records and a second document arrived in its place stating that Harry was now officially Keiron's guardian. Keiron noticed that his name had been changed to "Keiron Jacob Michaels Malfoy Potter" and asked the clerk about it.

"It's because your parents are a part of who you are. To give up your heritage and the name they blessed you with is a crime unto itself." she explained. He accepted the reasoning with a nod, but Harry could sense the deep sadness within him.

They took a trip to Gringott's so Harry could transfer some of his money into a vault for Keiron.

"Harry, you didn't have to do that!" Keiron exclaimed while Harry signed some documents.

"Nonsense. I have more than enough and what's mine is yours now. No questions asked." Harry smiled. "And no monkey business. I get monthly reports about what's spent where."

"Yes, sir." Keiron smiled.

They lunched at The Leaky Cauldron before heading to Godric's Hollow.

Keiron fell in love with his room the moment he saw it.

"Keiron, there's something I forgot to tell you." Harry began when Keiron started to draw his wand. He had wanted to change the colors of the walls.

"What? Oh. I can't do magic here. Stupid underage wizarding law." Keiron grumbled. Harry laughed.

"No, actually, you can do magic here. I discovered this spell in my 6th year of school. No one from the Ministry will be sending you owls."

"Honestly?"

"Yes. Try it."

"Okay." Keiron pointed his wand and changed the four walls and ceiling of his room to a deep purple color, almost black. Another wave of his wand and it looked as if the universe exploded. There were twinkling stars and planets and comets all over.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed. It was like being outdoors under a star-lit sky. "How'd you do that?"

"Charms classes aren't what they used to be back in your day." Keiron smirked.

"Are you calling me old?" Harry frowned with mock indignation.

"You're not that old."

"Old enough to tickle you to death!" Harry grinned, launching himself at the boy before he could get away. Keiron's shrieks of laughter echoed all through the house, and that is what Draco walked in on. He smiled when he heard it.

"Exactly what this house needs." he smiled, going up to join his lover and their new ward.

At 2 in the morning, Harry bolted upright in bed and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Draco slept peacefully beside him. He lay back down and closed his eyes.

Then he heard it again, a noise from somewhere else in the house. He concentrated his magic. The wards were secure. He quickly got to his feet, pulling on his robe. Draco muttered something in his sleep and fell still once more. He opened the door and looked into the hall.

A sob. A heart-wrenching sob. Coming from Keiron's room.

Harry crossed the hall and quietly opened the door, peeking inside. Keiron was thrashing about on his bed in a state Harry knew all too well. A nightmare. And it looked to be a horrendous one.

"Mom! Get out of the house! It's going to explode! Mom! No! Dad!" Keiron cried out. Harry was beside him in an instant as Keiron bolted upright in his bed, eyes wide with fright.

"Keiron?" Harry stated softly, touching the boy's shoulder. Keiron's head whipped toward him so fast, Harry heard a few of the bones pop in sympathy.

"H-Harry?"

"I'm here." Harry said in that same soft tone.

"I tried to save them. I couldn't reach them. It happened too fast." Keiron trembled. "They promised they would never leave me. They promised."

"Some promises are meant to be broken whether we mean them or not." Harry replied.

"Harry-" Keiron was at a loss, struggling with trying to control his emotions in front of the man who was his teacher, and now, his guardian.

"It's okay to grieve, Keiron. They're not really gone. As long as we keep them here-" He placed a hand over Keiron's heart, "-they're always with you."

"H-Ha-Oh god!" Keiron moaned, collapsing into Harry's arms as he cried over the loss of his parents. Those deep, gut-wrenching sobs tore into Harry's soul and he was surprised to discover that tears were falling from his own eyes as he thought about his parents. He couldn't actually recall if he ever grieved for them, not really knowing them. But he felt he could properly grieve for them now, as he lent his love and support to the young man in his arms.

Another set of arms came around him from behind and he felt Draco kiss his temple.

"You all right?"

"I'm fine." Harry stated, his voice husky.

"No you're not, Harry. Don't lie to me."

"I'm sorry, Draco." Harry sighed.

"He looks exhausted." Draco whispered. Harry looked down and saw that Keiron had fallen into an exhausted sleep. He eased him back into bed and tucked the covers securely around him. Draco took his hand and led them back to their own room, pulling Harry into his arms when they got back into bed. Harry was content with letting Draco run his hands up and down his back.

"I miss them, Draco." he said after a tense silence. The hands on his back stilled for a second before resuming.

"Do you wonder what it would be like had they lived?" Draco wondered.

"I do. And it makes me realize what I'd never have if they did." Harry whispered, looking up at Draco. "You wouldn't be here, Keiron wouldn't be here. I'd probably be married to some witch or muggle girl with a boat-load of tots running rampant." Draco chuckled, making Harry smile.

"We'll leave the boat-load of tots to The Weasleys, thank you very much." Draco replied with a grin. Harry laughed as Draco kissed his nose. Harry settled back down, tracing random patterns over Draco's chest.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Harry wondered.

"He's a Potter now. He'll do okay." Draco pronounced. "Now get some sleep, love. Minnie will kill you if you miss any more classes."

"Point." Harry yawned, drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, Harry." Draco whispered, closing his eyes.

"Love you, too." came the reply as Draco fell asleep.


	18. Valentine's Day Part I

**Chapter 18: Valentine's Day Part I**

**A/N: This chapter has been revised due to an editing snafu. 2.06.06**

It was finally the day Draco and, unknown to him, Harry had been preparing for. Over a month's worth of planning on both their parts would finally (hopefully) come to fruition.

Draco needed to see Hermione about some last minute details. Harry was in the shower as Draco was getting dressed for the day. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I have to go out and take care of some business."

"What time will you be home?"

"About 6 but no later than 7."

"Where's Keiron?"

"Taking advantage of the day off from classes to help Molly with those grandchildren of hers."

"So I'm not making dinner, then."

"Sorry, love." Draco apologized.

"It's okay, Draco. I'm not upset." Harry reassured him.

"A kiss before I go?" Silence was his answer until Harry opened the door. Draco hardened at the very sight of a wet and naked Harry Potter. His hair was plastered to his head, dripping water all over his body. It was apparent he wasn't finished with his shower. Draco watched a water droplet snaked a trail down his chest to pool in his navel. He was practically salivating.

"Like what you see?" he smirked, seeing the look in Draco's eye.

"Merlin's beard, Harry! You'd make a monk give up his vows with a body like that!" Draco exclaimed, making Harry laugh huskily. The sound made Draco's cock twitch in his pants.

Harry stepped close enough for Draco to smell the soap he'd been using, a nice woodsy smell. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him hungrily.

"That should give you something to think about for the rest of the day." Harry whispered, nipping at Draco's bottom lip.

"Git." Draco growled, playfully slapping Harry on his ass.

"And you love it." Harry grinned before going back into the bathroom.

_Hermione is going to kill me for being late._ He thought to himself as he followed his lover, flinging his clothing off as he went. After some intense foreplay, he sank into Harry with a moan. _But this is so fucking worth being late for._

Hermione was pacing back and forth in her living room when he finally appeared.

"I'm going to kill you for being late!" she stated.

"I got...distracted." Draco blushed.

"It couldn't wait?"

"If you had a wet and naked Ronald in your arms kissing the hell out of you, what would you do?" he retorted. It was her turn to blush.

"I see your point." she nodded. "So are you ready for this?"

"I'm more than ready." Draco nodded.

"Then let's go." On the count of 5, they Apparated.

About 30 minutes later, Ron was the one pacing the living room waiting for Harry to arrive.

"I was getting worried, mate." Ron exclaimed when Harry finally made an appearance.

"Sorry, Ron. I got a little sidetracked." Harry grinned.

"I don't want to know about your sex life, Potter." Ron smirked.

"Weasley, you have 3 kids with Merlin knows how many more on the way. I think you should be the one gloating about an active sex life." Harry laughed.

"Ah, you do have a point there." Ron chuckled. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I think I've always been ready, Ron. Today just seems perfect for it. Where's Hermione, anyway?"

"Said she had papers to mark. I'll see her later. Where's your better half?"

"Business thing. I guess Keiron is taking advantage of canceled classes and helping your mum with the grandchildren."

"Why **_did_** McGonagall cancel classes today anyway?"

"I never asked and she never said so I left it alone." Harry shrugged.

"Did you ask her what you wanted her to do for you?"

"No. That was my first stop on today's list actually."

"Then let's go!" Ron exclaimed. "Day's a'wasting!"

Hermione and Draco had just Apparated away from Hogwarts to muggle London just as Ron and Harry Apparated to Hogwarts. The 2 groups missed seeing each other by mere seconds.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was smiling to herself.

You see...not one day before, Draco Malfoy had just asked for her permission to hold a Wizard Life-Bonding ceremony near the lake of the school on Valentine's Day. She'd given it without hesitation on the condition that she be the one to perform the ceremony between him and Harry. He was surprised she knew who the other groom was but consented to her condition.

Draco and Hermione returned this very day to make sure everything was ready.

"All is ready, Mr Malfoy." she told him. "I've even canceled classes for today so the other students and faculty could attend."

"What did you tell them?" Hermione asked.

"I told them that they have a once in a lifetime opportunity to witness a Wizard bonding ceremony. I just didn't tell them who it was who would be bonding." she smiled.

"That's fine with me, Headmistress." Draco nodded.

"Draco, I hope you don't think I'm terribly forward but I also took the liberty of owling your old classmates to see if I could get some of them to come this evening."

"Really?" Draco was shocked and pleased. He hadn't seen or talked to any of them in nearly 11 years.

"Yes. I got all the replies back today." She pointed to a pile of rolled parchments on the corner of her desk. "About 98 of your graduating class will be attending this evening. I expect them all around 5."

"The other 2 said no?" Hermione wondered.

"Neville and Pansy Longbottom send their blessing and apology that they won't be here this evening as they are preparing for the arrival of their first-born son." McGonagall smiled.

"Pansy and Longbottom got married?" Draco exclaimed with some surprise.

"They've been happily married going on 5 years now. I assumed Pansy told you or at least invited you to the wedding." Hermione told him. Draco's eyes filled with sadness.

"I lost touch with Pansy shortly after the war ended." he sighed. "I would have liked to see her again."

"Our 10-year class reunion is coming in a few months. I don't think wild Thestrals could keep her away from that. Away from you." Hermione smiled. Draco was heartened by that and smiled in return.

"If you have no other concerns, I must ask your forgiveness if I rush you out. I have another meeting scheduled." The Headmistress told them. Draco and Hermione thanked her and left.

Exactly 5 minutes later, Harry and Ron entered her office.

"Mr Weasley, Harry." she nodded.

"Professor, I have a favor to ask of you." Harry began.

"Ask, Harry, and I'll see if I can grant it."

"Would you be willing to perform a Wizard Life-bonding ceremony this evening between me and Draco?"

"Harry I would love to!" she smiled, feigning excitement.

"You would? Just like that? No questions asked?"

"Harry, I love you like me own. Of course I would do this for you." He went around the desk and hugged her tight, his eyes misting over with tears. Then he stepped back and quickly wiped his eyes. Minerva's eyes were suspiciously moist as well.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry smiled.

"Now, Harry. I know this is last minute but maybe I can send some emergency owls and see if any of your classmates would like to attend the festivities?"

"That would be brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "Need any help?"

"No. I'll be fine. You two go out and finish whatever you need to finish before this evening. I should have everything set by 6."

"Sunset. That's perfect." Harry smiled. Both young men thanked her for her blessing and help before leaving.

She watched them Apparate outside the wards and chuckled to herself.

"Minerva McGonagall, you are a sly old witch." came an amused chuckle behind her.

"I learned from the best." she smiled fondly.

"He would be proud to see his two favorite pupils getting married."

"I know." She turned to look at her guest. "What about you?"

"It took me some time but I've come to accept it. I just hope they continue to make each other happy. Merlin knows they deserve it."

"That they do. And I've no doubt that they will make each other happy until the end of their days." she smiled.

"And the other pair?"

"I think something significant will make them realize they're soulmates."

"Do Harry and Draco know they're soul-mated?"

"No. They'll find that out once they bond."

"Will it be a true soul bond?"

"Yes it will." she nodded. She saw the look on the other's face. "Now don't look like that. You just said you accepted it."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Oh stop. You know you're happy for them so don't pretend with me." Her companion sighed.

"I am happy. I just hope I can attain forgiveness for my actions of the past."

"Have patience. It will come when you least expect it." McGonagall smiled.

**

* * *

A/N: -ominous music plays- Dum dum dum duuuuuuum! Who is she talking to? And who is the other pair of soulmates? Will Harry and Draco realize they both want to get married on Valentine's Day without even checking with each other to see of they want to get married? What will happen when they realize it? Curious questions indeed! -cackles with evil laughter- Stay tuned for the second half of this chapter! We're getting to the end of this tale, my faithful readers!**

A/N #2: If you have been following this story at AdultFanFiction-dot-net, it seems the ability to add and edit stories has been disabled until March 1st due to virus issues. So sorry about that but I think we'd all rather be safe than sorry. Quick thinking on the part of the Administrators over there.


	19. Valentine's Day Part II

**Chapter 19: Valentine's Day Part II**

After leaving Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione Apparated to the front stoop of 12 Grimmauld. Draco needed to speak to Severus. Hermione knocked on the door and waited. Remus was the one who answered.

"Draco, Hermione! This is a surprise. Come in." Remus smiled.

"Hi Remus, is Severus around?" Draco wondered.

"Yeah, he's downstairs in his lab. You know the way, I'm sure." Remus told him. "I'll be around if you need me for anything." Remus headed upstairs to finish cleaning out the attic.

* * *

Draco and Hermione headed down, just as Harry and Ron Apparated into the hallway.

"It's quiet." Ron stated. "Wonder where Remus is?" Harry took out his wand and placed it in the palm of his hand.

"Point me Remus Lupin!" His wand spun in his hand for a moment before pointing to the stairs leading to the second floor.

* * *

Hermione paused on the stairs leading to the basement. Draco looked at her.

"What?"

"I thought I heard Harry and Ron." she frowned.

"It couldn't be!" Draco exclaimed, panicking. They scrambled back up the stairs, through the kitchen and into the hall, just seconds after Harry and Ron cleared the landing on the second floor. Hermione frowned.

"That's odd. I could have sworn I heard them."

"Merlin, Weasley! Give me a bloody heart attack next time!" Draco groaned. Hermione chuckled lightly.

"Let's find Snape so we can get this done."

"Good idea. My nerves can't take much more." Draco laughed as he and Hermione headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

Not a minute later, Ron and Harry came back down the stairs. Ron looked around for a moment.

"I could have sworn I heard Hermione and Draco down here." Ron told Harry. Harry looked like he was ready to strangle him.

"Don't **do** that to me, Ron!" Harry stated.

"Sorry, mate. Let's go talk to Moony." Ron laughed. They headed back upstairs.

* * *

"Severus?" Draco called once they got downstairs. Severus's head popped out from his storeroom.

"Draco. Hermione. I didn't know you were here." He stepped out, wiping off his hands.

"We just got here, actually." Hermione replied. "Draco has something he wants to ask you."

Severus's dark gaze turned to his only godson.

"I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of standing for me at my bonding ceremony tonight?"

"Tonight? Why so soon?"

"Sev, you know how long I've loved Harry. I just felt that I've – we've waited long enough."

"There's something you're not telling me." Snape answered after a moment. "Spill it."

"Um...well...see...I-er..." Draco stammered. Snape, trying his hardest not to smirk, looked at Hermione.

"He hasn't actually asked Harry yet. He wants to make it a surprise." she explained. Snape arched an eyebrow at his godson.

"And what makes you think he'd actually say yes? Springing this on him last minute. He has every right to say no." Snape told him. Draco's eyes widened in fright.

"Don't say that, Sev! Harry wants to be with me as much as I want to be with him! Today is perfect!" Draco, on the verge of a panic attack, gripped his elbows tightly. Snape looked at Hermione.

"He's been like this all day. Get used to it." she sighed.

Snape stepped closer to Draco and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I didn't mean to tease, Draco. My apologies." Snape stated. Draco nodded, taking a deep, calming breath.

"I'm sorry. I just want this to be perfect." Draco murmured.

"Draco, I love you like my own. Of course I'll do this for you." Snape smiled.

"Thank you, Godfather." Draco smiled, hugging the taller man.

"Does Remus know about this?" Snape wondered as Draco stepped out of his embrace.

"Could you tell him for me? I still have things to do in Diagon Alley before this evening." Draco wondered.

"I will do that, certainly. What time do we need to be there?"

"About 6."

"And may I inquire as to how you are going to get Harry there?"

"I have a plan." Draco grinned. "I wasn't a Slytherin for nothing, you know." At that, Snape laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron finally found Remus in the attic.

"Moony, what are you doing up here?" Harry asked, skirting around partially open boxes.

"Looking for something that I had packed away some time ago. I wanted to give it to Severus for Valentine's Day."

"Snape, getting a Valentine's Day gift? That's a laugh." Ron grinned.

"Shut it, Ron or I'll tell Remus what Hermione gave you this morning." Harry warned him. Ron's face reddened in embarrassment Remus sat back on his haunches, clearly interested in this.

"What did she get him?" Remus wondered.

"Well-" Harry began. Ron clamped his hand over his friend's mouth.

"Don't, Harry! If you ever cared about me, ever, you won't say anything."

"I want to know, Ron. If you or Harry don't tell me, I can always ask your wife." Remus told him. Ron knew he was serious and removed his hand from Harry's mouth with a sigh. He mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that, Ron?" Remus asked. Ron mumbled again. "I didn't catch that."

"She bought me a bloody thong!" Ron nearly shouted. "With white lace and big red heart in the middle! She's gone mental!" Remus and Harry both began to laugh hysterically. "It's not funny! She expects me to wear the bloody thing! How am I supposed to be a man with dental floss crawling up my arse?" By now Harry and Remus were flat out on the floor, laughing harder than ever with tears streaming from their eyes. Ron scowled at them, wand in hand.

Finally Harry and Remus got themselves under control, reluctantly, and Harry got to the point of his visit.

"Remus, I wanted to ask you. Would you be my best man at my bonding ceremony this evening?"

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"No. Draco and I are having a bonding ceremony at Hogwarts tonight. And I'd like you to stand by my side."

"Harry, I would be honored to do this. You didn't even have to ask." Remus smiled, hugging him.

"There's just one teeny tiny detail." Harry hedged. Remus didn't like the sound of that.

"What?"

"Draco doesn't know about it." Ron told him. Remus resisted the urge to groan.

"And just how did you plan on getting him there and springing this on him last minute?"

"I was going to owl him. Pretend to invite him to dinner with our old teachers."

"How can you be sure that would work? And what makes you think Draco would agree to a last -minute bonding ceremony anyway?" Remus wondered, planting little seeds of doubt in Harry's head.

"Remus. Please don't make me doubt myself. I know Draco want to be with me and I want to be with him. This just seems right to me. If anything, the war taught me to take any happiness I can get because life is too damn short for 'what ifs'. Look at you and Severus."

"What about us?"

"Did you even think it possible 10 years ago the two of you would be in a relationship?"

"No. We hated each other actually."

"And here you are, 11 years later, living together and shagging like bunnies. The same could be said for me and Draco. Or me and Severus. I hated Severus with a passion. And now it seems like we're friends, even if he doesn't want to admit it to me or himself."

"He admitted that to me, just last week actually. Said he was fond of you, if I remember correctly."

"Really?" Harry grinned.

"Don't tell him I told you. He promised to make me sleep in the den if I breathed a word of it to you."

"My lips are sealed." Harry smiled.

"Mine aren't." Ron smirked.

"Ronald!" Remus exclaimed.

"Tut-tut, Moony. You dragged my secret out of me. I think it's fair that Snape know what you told Harry."

"I hate you, Ronald Weasley." Remus growled.

"I love you, too, Moony." Ron grinned.

"Cheeky bastard." Remus laughed, resigned to his fate of sleeping alone for a few nights.

* * *

Hermione and Draco, finished with their chat with Snape, Apparated from the front hall just as Ron, Harry and Remus came down the stairs. All 3 stopped when they heard the Apparation crack.

"Harry. Am I seeing things or was that Hermione and Draco?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I missed seeing whoever it was." Harry admitted. "And if it was Hermione, why is she using Apparation when she's pregnant?"

"I swear that woman is making me mental." Ron groaned.

"You married her, mate." Harry grinned.

"Don't remind me."

"Oh, Ron. You love being married to her and you know it." Remus chuckled, slapping Ron on the back.

"Merlin help me, I do." Ron grinned. Harry looked at his watch and gasped at the time.

"We've got to go Ron! Thanks, Remus. We'll see you this evening."

"Till then Harry. Later, Ron." Remus stated, shaking his hand. Ron and Harry Apparated as Snape was coming out of the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Snape asked as Remus pulled him close for a kiss.

"Ron and Harry."

"What did they want?"

"Harry asked me to stand up for him at his bonding ceremony tonight." Remus stated offhandedly. He was not expecting Snape's reaction. He started laughing. Great big breathless laughs. "Severus?"

"Oh this is so funny. Those two! Oh my!" Snape laughed harder.

"What's going on?"

"You're going to laugh when I tell you."

"Severus Malcom Snape, tell me what is going on right now!" Remus demanded. So Severus told him what Draco had come to see him about. When he was done, Remus was laughing as well.

"So they both have the same idea but yet are keeping it secret from each other until tonight? Oh this is going to be fun." Remus grinned.

At that moment, an owl flew into the room and dropped a scrolled parchment into Snape's hands. He opened it and read it slowly.

_-So Snape...how fond of of Harry are you?_

_RW_

Snape looked at Remus who had the good sense to blush.

"Did you tell those two something that you shouldn't have?" he scowled. Remus backed away slowly.

"Now Sev, Harry was making some analogies about his relationship with Draco and his with you."

"You told him I was fond of him?"

"Well he kind of asked."

"I'm going to kill you, Lupin." Snape scowled, advancing on his lover. Remus turned and fled up the stairs, Snape hot on his heels. He caught up with him at the door to their bedroom and pinned him against the wall. Instead of choking the man like he wanted to, he proceeded to kiss the breath from his lungs and when that wasn't enough, he shoved him onto the bed, and decided a good shagging was in order.

Remus wasn't sure if he'd be able to walk properly later that evening.

**

* * *

A/N: Rotflmao! Oh man! This chapter had me laughing the whole time. I hope you laughed as well.**


	20. Valentine's Day Part III

**Chapter 20: Valentine's Day Part III**

After leaving Hermione at Hogwarts to help McGonagall with last minute preparations, Draco headed home to get ready.

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a muffin and reading the paper when he got in.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Draco wondered.

"I do live here, you know. I think I'm entitled to be here." Harry replied, smiling a little.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Draco replied, leaning down for a lazy but thorough kiss, one that set his blood on fire.

"I know." Harry laughed. "But to answer your question, I have the rest of the day off. Seems there's an alumni dinner happening at the school and McGonagall wanted everyone to be there. Care to join me?"

_This is perfect!_ Draco thought to himself. "Sounds like fun. What time?"

"About 6, she said."

"Dress robes?"

"She insisted."

"Then I guess I shall go and get ready." Draco gave Harry another kiss before heading upstairs. If he had looked back at Harry at that moment, he would have seen the smirk tugging at the corners of the ex-Gryffindor's mouth.

But then again...Draco was sporting his own smirk.

_He has no idea!_ They both thought at the same time.

- - -

"Ron, Operation Marriage is a go!" Harry grinned into his cell phone.

"Brilliant, mate! How'd you pull that off?"

"I told him McGonagall was having an alumni dinner tonight."

"Genius, Harry. Pure genius! Want me to head up, make sure everything is ready?"

"Would you? That would be one less thing I worry about."

"You're my best friend, Harry and have been for almost 17 years. For once, you deserve some happiness in your life and I want to make sure you get it."

"Thanks, Ron. You may not be my brother by blood but my heart tells me otherwise. I love you, mate!"

There was a suspicious sniffling sound on the other end of the phone.

"Are you crying?"

"No! Got something in my nose." Ron muttered. Harry heard Hermione mumble something in the background. "Oh do shut up, Hermione! I was not crying!" There was another sound and then Hermione was on the phone.

"What did you say to my husband to make him cry, Harold James Potter?" she demanded.

"Told him I loved him." Harry smiled. He could picture her eyes going round and choked back laughter.

"Oh." she stated in a subdued voice. "That's all right then." She handed the phone back.

"Ok there, Ron?"

"Yeah."

"I gotta go, Ron before Draco hogs all the hot water."

"I'll see you at 6. And Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too, mate." And with that, Ron hung up, leaving Harry sitting there with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

- - -

When Harry got out of the shower, there was a note waiting for him on the bed.

_-Harry_

_I'm sorry I wasn't here when you got out of your shower but I was so eager to see some of my old classmates, I headed on to the school to chat with them before dinner. I will stop and pick up Keiron on the way so you don't worry too much._

_No matter what happens tonight, remember that I love you. Now and forever._

_Draco_

Harry smiled slightly, wondering what Draco meant by that last statement.

He took his time getting ready. He wanted to make sure everything went right.

- - -

Draco and Keiron stepped out of the Floo in McGonagall's office where she was waiting for them.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, right on time." she smiled.

"Hello, Professor." Draco stated.

"Keiron, do you know what is occurring this evening?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor. Draco explained it to me before we came."

"Then I'm sure he won't mind if I ask that you be Master of Ceremonies."

"What's that?" Keiron frowned.

"In muggle terms, it's the person who carries the rings." Draco replied. "But wizards don't use rings, we use bracelets. Well...we will have rings but not like muggles do. It's a very important job and I trust no one else to do it right."

"Draco, I couldn't possibly-"

"Keiron. I want you to. You're family now." Draco interrupted, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Keiron bowed his head for a moment so no one could see his expression. When he looked back up at the two adults in the room, his eyes were clear.

"I'd be honored to." he stated in a strong voice. Draco's relief was apparent.

- - -

They went over where Draco, Keiron and Harry would be standing in relation to McGonagall and after a moment, Hermione joined them in the Great Hall to begin setting up the things they would need.

Once everything was set, it was nearly 6 and Draco needed to go find Harry.

- - -

Remus and Snape were waiting for Harry in Snape's room when he Flooed in. As usual, Harry landed in a heap.

"Dammit I hate Floo travel." he grumbled as the two men helped him to his feet.

"Why didn't you Apparate, you fool?" Snape asked, waving his wand over Harry to clean him off.

"It makes me sick. I don't think you'd want me vomiting all over your shoes, Severus." Harry told him. Snape wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You're right about that one, Potter." Snape nodded. Then he took notice of what Harry was wearing. His robes were a deep red in color, almost bordering on burgundy. They were left open in front and his suit was a midnight blue. He'd also done something to his hair. It no longer resembled a tangled mop of black but was perfectly groomed and curled around his ears. The effect was amazing and Snape felt his jaw drop. Harry saw his stare.

"What?"

"You look incredible, Harry." Snape whispered in awe. Both Remus and Harry stared at the Potions Master in shock.

"Remus, he just called me by name. That scares me."

"Scares me as well. You feeling all right, Severus?"

"I'm fine!" Snape growled. "I can't pay the brat a compliment?"

"It's so unlike you, Sev." Harry grinned.

"Git." Snape replied, a note of affection in his voice. Laughing, Remus looked at Harry.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready my whole life, Remus." Harry replied. Remus clapped him on the shoulder and nodded.

Hedwig flew in the room with a note for Harry. He stroked her feathers tenderly and took the parchment from her leg.

_-Harry_

_Can you meet me in the Great Hall right now? I need to ask you something important._

_-Draco_

"Draco wants to see me. Care to join me?" he asked his companions. They both nodded and headed out.

When Harry opened the doors to The Great Hall, it seemed the entire world waited within. He saw all of his classmates from his year as well as most of the current student body. Hermione and Draco and all of the Weasleys were near the front of the room near where the teacher's table usually stood. Ron and Hermione were both smiling widely.

For the first time, Harry realized the room was set up in the same way it had been during Cedric's memorial service.

Draco, followed by McGonagall, entered from the door at the back of the room. Harry's eyes widened and he felt his heart rate soar as he took in Draco's appearance.

Draco's robes were of the deepest green while his suit was pure black. His hair, usually slicked back, was free and loose around his face. Harry felt his cock stir to life.

_Down boy!_ He thought to himself.

"Draco? What's going on?" he asked.

"Hi, Harry." Draco smiled. He seemed nervous all of a sudden. "Um, can you come up here for a moment?" Harry walked toward him, suddenly wracked with nerves himself.

_I can do this._ They both thought.

"Um, Harry? You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do, Draco."

"Do you love me?"

"Always." Harry replied without hesitation.

"Then marry me?" It was a question.

"What? Now?" Harry gaped.

"Why not now? All our friends and family are here." Harry looked around the room at all the smiling expectant faces. Hermione was looking like she knew this was going to happen and suddenly what happened at Remus's before made a whole lot more sense and he began to laugh.

- - -

Draco had been holding his breath the whole time and when Harry began to laugh, he frowned in confusion. Then he started to get mad. The longer Harry laughed, the angrier he got.

"Fine, Potter! Be that way! Once again I pour my fucking heart out to you and once again you laugh." Draco turned on his heel and started to walk away but a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned back to see it was Harry, who had stopped laughing.

"Draco. That's not the reason why I was laughing."

"Do tell, then. I'd like to hear it."

"I was laughing because I was going to ask you the same thing." Harry smiled. Now it was Draco's turn to be shocked.

"You were going to ask me to marry you?"

"Today. Right now if at all possible."

"Hang on a minute!" Draco rounded on McGonagall. "Did you know about this?"

"I did. Harry came to see me just after you left yesterday. When he expressed his desire about this ceremony and mentioned some of the same ideas you did, I knew then."

Harry rounded on Snape.

"Did you know?"

"I knew after I spoke to Remus this morning. Draco asked me to stand for him just as you had asked Remus to stand for you." Snape replied.

Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"Draco, it's obvious that this is right for the both of us if we're thinking the same things. So I ask you, will you marry me? Right now, right here, in front of all our family and friends?"

"Only if you will do the same."

"I accept."

"As do I." Draco grinned. The room exploded in applause. Draco leaned toward Harry for a kiss but McGonagall stopped them.

"Not until the end of the ceremony boys." she smiled.

**

* * *

A/N: Up next...the ceremony!**


	21. Marriage Is Just A Beginning

**Chapter 21: Marriage is Just a Beginning**

After the panic had died down, McGonagall gave Harry and Draco some time to decide exactly what kind of ceremony they wanted to have.

After a small amount of discussing, they both decided on a Handfasting Ritual.

With Hermione's help (since she of course had read all about it), they quickly gathered the things they would need.

- - -

At the front of the room but off to the left of the platform, a bower with roses, cherry and apple blossoms and gardenias was placed, on which was placed two small lit candles that smelled of cinnamon.

On the east side of the platform, where the ceremony was to be performed, was an altar. Resting on top of the altar were 2 white candles, a wand made of willow bark and the rings that would be used to mark Harry and Draco as married. There were also 4 items representing the energies of Gaea: a blue ribbon for air, red incense for fire, a gardenia flower for earth and a chalice of wine for water.

Ron and Seamus went around the room providing everyone with small bells to use at the end of the ceremony, explaining to everyone what was going on.

Draco went to check on something with Severus and Harry took the opportunity to draw Keiron aside.

"Keiron, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, Harry." Keiron agreed readily. Harry pulled a small silver bracelet from the pocket of his robes.

"Keep this on you until I call for it. I'll let you know when."

"All right, Harry." Keiron smiled, reverently placing the small trinket in the right-hand pocket of his dress robes. Remus called Harry to him and Keiron found himself standing in front of Draco.

"Keiron, I need you to hang on to this bracelet for me until I call for it. You'll know when." Draco told him, pulling a bracelet from his pocket. It was an identical match to the one Harry had given him earlier. Keiron kept that to himself and agreed to Draco's demand, placing the bracelet in the opposite pocket of his robes.

"I'll guard it with my life." Keiron pledged, taking his role in the ceremony very seriously.

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Draco grinned, patting Keiron on the back.

McGonagall announced that everything was ready and Flitwick cast a charm to play a song for the ceremony.

- - -

Harry and Draco stood at the back of the room, waiting for McGonagall to call them forward.

Draco took Harry's hand and kissed it gently. Harry looked at him, a small smile playing about the corner of his mouth.

"What?" he wondered, seeing the look on Draco's face.

"I love you, Harry James Potter. I hope you realize how much having you in my life means to me." Draco stated solemnly.

"We've come a long way since school, haven't we?" Harry laughed lightly.

"Yes we have. I know I haven't told you, but I regret everything I ever did to you, Hermione and Ron back then. There were much bigger things going on and I acted like the spoiled little shit you accused me of being once."

"Draco-"

"No, Harry. Let me finish. When you refused my hand and became friends with Ron our first year, I was so hurt and angry. No one had every refused to be my friend before and you did it in under 10 seconds flat. I couldn't understand it. But now I do and I am so much more greatful because of it."

Harry had tears in his eyes when Draco finished his speech.

"Now you've done it, you git. I bet my eyes are all red and swollen." Harry gave him a watery laugh. Draco touched a hand to his cheek and brushed away a stray tear with his thumb.

"You look beautiful to me, Harry. Always." Draco whispered. Harry stared into the stormy gray eyes before him and saw the truth of Draco's words. His heart swelled with love.

"Harry. Draco. Please come forth and receive our blessings." McGonagall called to them.

Taking a deep breath, both men turned as one and sedately made their way to the front of the room.

As he was walking, Harry caught a glimpse of his aunt and her husband and gave her a smile. She smiled back at him, tears of happiness in her eyes.

- - -

They stopped before McGonagall, who looked upon both of them fondly.

"Harry, Draco. Before we begin, there is someone who wishes to bestow upon you a blessing of their own." McGonagall told them. Both looked around but saw no one approach them. She pointed to a spot near the wall behind her. As they watched, a dense mist appeared out of nowhere, swirling around where there was no air to sustain it.

Slowly a form began to take shape, one that seemed familiar to Draco somehow. His eyes widened in pure shock when the form became solid.

Narcissa Black Malfoy stared at her one and only child, her blue eyes as clear as the sky.

"Hello, Draconis."

"Mother!" Draco gaped. Narcissa nodded slightly. She looked at Harry.

"Hello, Harry." she greeted him.

"Mrs Malfoy." Harry nodded.

"Please, you're marrying my son. Call me Cissa." she replied. She looked at Draco again.

"Draco, I wanted to give you my blessing for this day. I know this may not be easy for you to hear, but your father and I did love you. We may not have shown it to you like proper parents should but we did. We don't blame you for what you did that day. We were never more proud of you then. It takes a lot of pride and courage to stand up for your beliefs and you did so without any hesitation."

"But I killed you and Father! How can you be proud of me for that?"

"Because, my love, you risked a chance for the sake of happiness Happiness with the man standing beside you." She glanced at Harry. "And we couldn't be more pleased."

She floated toward him, as insubstantial as fog, and touched his cheek with one ghostly hand. "I give my blessing freely and without reservation. Be happy, my little Dragon. And I love you." She pressed a ghostly kiss to his cheek and stepped back.

There were tears running down Draco's face as he stared at her.

"I love you, mum." Draco whispered.

"Take care of each other. I'll always be watching over you both." She whispered before fading away.

Harry looked at Draco, placing a hand on his cheek. Draco looked at him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Harry. Just fine." Draco smiled, swiping at his tears. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned his tearful gaze to McGonagall.

"Ready to continue?" she asked softly. Draco nodded, taking a deep breath. She squeezed his shoulder before stepping back.

After casting a _Sonorous_ on herself so everyone could hear her, the ceremony began.

"Welcome everyone. We come today to witness the bonding of Harold James Potter to Draconis Spencer Malfoy, to be blessed in the most sacred of ceremonies. Who so giveth these two so that they may bond and forever be united in love?"

"Remus J Lupin and Severus S Snape." Remus answered.

"A wise man once said: Death is not the end of all, only the beginning of the next great adventure. I should think that would apply to marriage as well." McGonagall continued.

Harry smiled in remembrance of Dumbledore.

"May the place of this marriage be consecrated, For we gather here in the ritual of love and bliss with two who would be wedded." McGonagall intoned. "Harry and Draco, please step forward and stand here before your friends and family and before the gods and goddesses of this world."

Harry and Draco, hands clasped together, stepped up onto the platform before the altar. McGonagall continued.

"Be with us here, O spirits of the air. And with your swift fingers, tie the bonds between these two who would be married and tie them closely and securely. Be with us here."

She took the rings from the altar and tied them with the blue ribbon before looping them over the willow wand and replacing the joined items back on the altar.

"Be with us here, O spirits of fire, And light their love and passion with your fiery ardor."

She lit the incense with the candles and set them back down.

"Be with us here, O spirits of the earth, And ground deep the roots of their love."

She picked up the gardenia flower and tied it to the wand.

"Be with us here, O spirits of water, And let joy flow forever for Draco and Harry. For as long as they are married, Blessed goddess and merry god. Give to Draco and Harry, who stand before us in the light of their love, your love and protection. Blessed be!"

All around the room, their family and friends repeated the sacred vow.

"Blessed be."

McGonagall picked up the blessed wand and held it toward Harry and Draco.

"Place your right hand over this wand and the rings of this rite of marriage."

Draco and Harry did as she requested.

"Above you are the stars, Below you are the stones. As time passes, think upon this: Like the eastern star, your love shall remain constant. Like a rock, your love will stand firm. Possess one another, but be always understanding. Have patience at all times." She gave Draco a look when she said this and he smiled. "For stormy times come and go, but they leave upon the wind. Give each other love as often as possible of the body, the mind, and the spirit. Be not afraid and do not let the ways of others dissuade you from your path. The gods and goddesses are always with you, Now and forever."

She turned to Harry.

"Harry, is it your wish to become one with this man?"

"It is my wish." Harry replied.

She looked at Draco.

"Draco, it is your wish to become one with this man?"

"I do so wish it." Draco nodded.

She looked out over the crowd.

"Does anyone here today say nay? Let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was dead silence, allowing both men to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Harry and Draco. You have come before us today, free of mind, peace of soul, love of heart. So I bid you now to take these rings and place them on one another."

Draco reached out with a trembling hand and untied the ribbon that secured the rings to the wand. He took Harry's left hand and slid the ring onto his finger, pausing to kiss the digit. Harry repeated Draco's actions, his own hands trembling with emotion. Once done, they turned back to McGonagall.

"Before the gods, goddesses, and everyone here as witness, I now proclaim you Bonded!" she announced to the room. "Harry, Draco, you may now share your first kiss and exchange your own personal vows and gifts you have for each other."

Draco looked at Harry, who was staring back expectantly.

"I think I said all I had to earlier, Harry. I can't think of anything else to say except I will love you and protect you to the best of my ability."

"It's nice to have someone to protect me for a change." Harry smiled, drawing laughter from their family and friends. "And I promise I will return your love for the rest of my life."

At the same time, Harry and Draco motioned to Keiron, who stepped forward holding a small red satin pillow with silver trim. Upon it sat the bracelets Harry and Draco had given to him for safe keeping.

Everyone gasped in surprise at the identical looking bracelets. Harry looked at Draco.

"How's this possible? I didn't see you buy this!" Harry exclaimed.

"I didn't see you either." Draco replied.

"This means something, doesn't it?" Harry questioned.

"I believe it does." Draco agreed. He took one bracelet and carefully placed it on Harry's right wrist. Harry took the other and did the same. The minute he clasped it shut, both men were enveloped in a soft white light. Blue sparks surrounded both men, concentrating on the bracelets upon their wrists. The light grew brighter and wider, encompassing both Remus and Snape, who were standing behind them. The blue sparks surrounded the older wizards as well.

- - -

No one knew what was happening except Hermione (of course), who waited patiently beside her family.

- - -

The light and sparks faded as quickly as they came. Harry noticed it first.

"Draco look at your bracelet!" Draco opened his eyes (he didn't realize he'd closed them) and looked down at his wrist. The bracelet, when he'd originally purchased it, had been plain with no other adornments marking it. Now there was an inscription. He looked at it closer and read it aloud.

"Mo Anam Cara. What does that mean?"

"It means 'Friend of My Soul'." Hermione answered immediately. "It's also inscribed on Harry's as well."

Harry looked at her.

"Hermione, what was that light?"

"That light was a Soul Light. In the simplest of terms, it means you and Draco are soulmates. Only people who are fated to be together can be soulmated. As such, so are Remus and Severus." she added. The older wizards in the room stared at her in shock.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape exclaimed.

"For all intent and purposes, you and Remus are bonded, Severus." Hermione repeated gently. Snape looked at his left wrist. Sure enough, in place of a bracelet, there was a ring of Celtic runes pressed into his flesh around his wrist. He grabbed Remus by his arms and yanked up his sleeve to see the same runes adorning the wrist of the man he loved.

"Great Caesar's Ghost!" Severus exclaimed. Remus looked at him worriedly.

"Severus?" Severus looked at him. "I know you didn't want this."

"Remus, I will admit the thought of marriage didn't even cross my mind before." Severus began. Remus looked crestfallen. "But, in light of everything that's happened...I find myself...amendable to the idea of being shackled with you the rest of my days."

"You mean that, Sev?" Remus asked, hope in his eyes.

"Well who else am I going to brew Wolfsbane for with the care it so deserves?" Snape grinned. "I do love you, Remus. I may not say it often, but I do." And then he snagged Remus around his waist and kissed him thoroughly.

McGonagall cleared her throat and everyone looked at her.

"If I may finish?" she asked. Everyone resumed their positions. "I have my own blessing to give before I pronounce this ceremony finished."

She looked at Harry and Draco.

"I've watched these two men before you grow within the walls of this school for 7 years. Not all the memories are good ones but for the most part they were good. Through Quidditch and the war, they have grown and matured beyond my expectations and I am proud of how they both turned out. To witness their bonding today – it does my heart good. I know that somewhere, Albus is smiling down on you both." she smiled at them both, tears in her eyes. Stepping forward, Harry pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"You've been like a grandmother to me, Minerva and I love you with all my heart." Harry whispered in her ear. "Thank you." He stepped back and Draco stepped forward, kissing her other cheek.

"Thank you for being there when we needed you most." he whispered before stepping back beside Harry.

She took a moment to get her emotions under control before looking out over the crowd.

"And now, we ring the bells and it is proclaimed – this ritual is done!"

Everyone in the room rang the little bell they'd been given and at that moment, a rainbow streaked its way across the ceiling.

**

* * *

A/N: And now you know the identity of the person McGonagall was talking to in her office. -grin-**

**The handfasting ritual I used I took directly from a book I own called _Rituals for Life _by Brenda Knight.**

**I also have pictures of the rings and bracelets used in the ceremony.**

**Rings:****http / img . photobucket . com / albums / v20 / Blackcat666x / DJ-LJ 20Pics / graphicsmisc / dancingtriskels . jpg**

**Triskels: The Triskel is a Celtic symbol of eternity- the past, present, and future. Each symbol is linked to another, illustrating their belief in reincarnation. I believe that by embracing the past, being together in the present and looking forward for the future embodies all that Draco and Harry have been through together to get to the point they are at now.**

**Bracelets:****http / img . photobucket . com / albums / v20 / Blackcat666x / DJ-LJ 20Pics / graphicsmisc /bracelet . jpg**

**Bracelet is engraved with the phrase "Mo Anam Cara" meaning "friend of my soul" or "soulmate".**


	22. Afterglow

**Chapter 22: Afterglow**

McGonagall had the house elves set up a buffet-style dinner in the main courtyard. Fairy lights sprinkled around and through the arches gave adequate lighting for conversation and dancing.

Petunia was in awe to say the least. She never understood why Harry was so important to this world until she experienced it first-hand.

Watching her nephew get married to the Malfoy heir was a breathtaking experience, and she was more than glad that she'd taken the time to get to know her nephew when she did or she would have lost this closeness she'd found with him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice came softly behind her. She whirled around, startled. She smiled when she saw it was Harry.

"You scared the dickens out of me, young man." she scolded lightly.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia. I didn't mean to." Harry told her, pulling her into a hug. She patted his back then looked up at him.

"I do love your young Draco. He's the exact opposite of you, but in some ways, so very similar."

"I love him, too, Auntie." Harry smiled, his eyes traveling to where Draco was talking to both Hermione and Severus on the other side of the courtyard. Draco felt his gaze and looked up, giving him a bright smile before returning to his conversation. Harry's expression turned thoughtful.

"What's on your mind, Harry?" He looked at her.

"Nothing."

"You never could lie well." she smiled. "Now what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing, really. I was just thinking about Uncle Vernon and Dudley."

"What on Earth for?" she gaped.

"They wouldn't have wanted me to be this happy." he stated sadly.

Aunt Petunia grabbed his ear and twisted it savagely, not releasing him at all.

"Harold James Potter you get those thoughts right out of your head!" she scowled, giving his ear a second twist before releasing it.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You keep your uncle and cousin out of your head. They have no right to be there, especially on today of all days!" She smacked his arm for good measure.

"Ow! Aunt Petunia, please!"

"No, Harry. You listen to me. Your uncle and cousin did their hardest to take away every little happiness you could find and I let them because I was scared. But you're a grown man now and know your own heart and mind better than they do and I would be remiss in my duties as your aunt if I didn't support your decisions. You owe it to James and Lily to keep on being happy, no matter what."

Harry stared at her, realizing he was being stupid.

"Sorry, Aunt P." He grinned, sheepishly. "I forgot myself for a moment."

"See that it doesn't happen again." she smiled. Flitwick set a light tune to play and Harry took Petunia by the hand and led her into a dance.

Draco came to cut in and she relinquished Harry with a smile. Draco moved smoothly into Harry's embrace and resumed dancing. He leaned in and licked the ear that Draco had seen Harry's aunt yanking on. Harry shivered in reply.

"Does your ear hurt?" Draco asked softly. "I saw your aunt twisting on it." He licked said ear for good measure and Harry bit back a groan.

"It feels good now." Harry muttered. Smiling slightly, Draco moved back so he could see Harry's face.

"So what was that all about then?"

"My uncle and cousin."

Draco bit back a patient sigh.

"Harry, they can't hurt you anymore."

"That's what my aunt said in a round-a-bout way."

"Good woman." Draco smiled, kissing his husband's cheek.

"Draco. I don't know how I got to this point in my life, but I'm glad you're with me for the foreseeable future. We've been through a lot together."

"And I'm not leaving anytime soon." Draco smiled, caressing his cheek.

"Good." Harry stated before capturing Draco's lips in a loving, breathless kiss.

- - -

A spoon tapping against a wine glass ended their dance and they turned to see Ron standing on the stone ledge of the fountain in the center of the courtyard.

When he was sure he had everyone's attention, he began.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Ron stated. He looked at Harry and Draco across from him, wine glass hoisted in the air. Others around the couple copied his gesture.

"To Harry and Draco...uh...what is your last name anyway?"

Draco glanced at Harry.

"I know I didn't discuss this with you before Harry, but I'd be honored to take your last name."

"I-what?" Harry gaped. Surely he hadn't heard correctly. "Hyphenated?"

"No. I want to forget the name Malfoy ever existed. It's brought me nothing but stress and pain. I love you, Harry and if I'm going to be by your side until the end of my days, then I want to die a Potter."

"Draco, I don't know what to say." Harry softly replied.

"Just say that you love me."**¹** Draco responded. Harry wrapped his arms around him and kissed him as passionately as he could. When they drew apart for air, they both had tears in their eyes.

"Right...as I was saying," Ron started again, "To Harry and Draco Potter. May their love be as lasting as the stars in the skies above, and a beacon of hope to others searching for the other half of their soul."

"Harry, you are as much my brother as Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Percy combined. You were my first friend. My first best friend. You stuck by me through all the shite during school and the war. Even when I acted a righteous git to you, your friendship never wavered. I'm actually surprised we've been friends this long and you haven't hexed me for being a prat, yet."

"Yet being the operative word." Snape spoke up. Ron glared at him a moment before laughing.

"Too right, sir." Ron nodded. He looked back at Harry.

"And bloody hell, mate! You're the one who knocked me over the head with your broom and told me that I would lose out on the greatest love of my life if I didn't grow up and tell her how I felt!" Ron glanced at Hermione, love shining in his eyes. She blew him a kiss. "And for that alone, I thank you. And I love you, you four-eyed git!" This caused everyone around them to laugh, including Harry, despite the tears on his face. Ron looked at Draco then.

"Draco. For a long time, even after the war ended, you were always 'Malfoy' to me. I don't know when that changed. But I'm glad. Glad for your sake as well as Harry's. I shouldn't have to tell you how special that man beside you is. You've made him the happiest I've ever seen him and I wouldn't trade Harry's happiness for all the Galleons in Gringott's. As I claim Harry as my brother in all but blood, so do I claim you, Draco. You've enriched my life as well as the lives of my wife and children. We've all grown up since school. I don't think I'd change anything that's happened since. Welcome to the Weasley Family, Draco Potter." Ron finished his speech and everyone drank to the two young men, who were holding each other close, tears streaking unheeded down their cheeks.

Ron approached them afterwards.

"Did you mean what you said, Ron?" Draco immediately asked.

"Every bloody word, mate." Ron smiled, hugging Draco, to his surprise and shock.

_This is the third time I've hugged a Weasley. And I'm not bothered by it one little bit._ Draco smiled to himself. Harry sensed his thoughts and joined in the hug. Hermione joined in shortly thereafter and Draco couldn't help but feel a sense of rightness about the whole thing.

- - -

There was nary a cloud in the deep midnight sky. Draco leaned against the balcony of their hotel room (Harry had managed to get the same room in the same hotel where they had spent their first night together), breathing in the night air and staring at the stars literally dotting the sky in a myriad of blues, whites, reds, pinks and yellows.

There was a feeling in his chest he was trying to place. He'd never felt it before and didn't know how to describe it.

Deep within his thoughts, he didn't hear Harry come up behind him until he felt a moist loving kiss on his bare shoulder.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

"I was just thinking about something."

"Should I call the fire brigade? Smoke may start pouring from your ears."

"Ha ha bloody ha." Draco snorted with laughter. "I'm being serious, Harry."

"I'm listening. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just have this feeling in my chest that everything is as it should be. Like I could wake up tomorrow and you'll still be here. Do you know what I mean?"

"I do. You're content."

"Content." Draco tried out the word, realizing that's exactly what he was feeling. He rubbed his hands across Harry's arms about his middle. "I like that word."

"It does fit you well."

"It's because of you, you know." Draco replied, turning in his arms. Harry stared at Draco, the soft lights of the city glowing like a halo about him in the background.

"I love you." Harry stated solemnly. He leaned in and kissed Draco, his tongue quickly finding a home in the other man's mouth. Draco moaned in appreciation. Harry's hands slipped lower, cupping Draco's arse and pulling him flush against his hardening cock. Draco's own cock twitched and swelled in response and he growled deep in his throat.

"Love me, Harry." Draco whispered in his ear.

"Forever." was his reply.

They had the radio in their room turned on to an old 90's station and at that moment, "I'll Be Your Everything" by Tommy Page began to play. Harry pulled Draco close and began to lead him in a dance. Draco listened to the words of the song and realized it described his and Harry's relationship perfectly:

_So long that I've waited for a girl_

_To come into my life_

_And in my world_

_I can't explain my feelings for you_

_I guess you're just all my dreams come true_

_And I'll be your lover (Your lover)_

_And I'll be your best friend (Ooh, I'll be your friend)_

_I'll be there when you're needing me (When you need me)_

_I'll be your everything_

_Your everything _

_Chorus: _

_I'll be your everything_

_I'll be all that you want_

_And all that you need_

_I'll be your everything_

_I'll give you all that I have_

_My love, my life, and me_

_I'll be your everything _

_Now that we're together at last_

_We shouldn't think about_

_Our Problems in the past_

_'Cause true love takes a miracle to find_

_I guess that I've been blessed_

_'Cause I've got you by my side_

_And I'll be your lover (Your lover)_

_And I'll be your best friend (Ooh, I'll be your friend)_

_I'll be there when you're needing me (When you need me)_

_I'll be your everything_

_Your everything _

_I'll be your everything_

_I'll give you all that I have_

_My love, my life, and me_

_I'll be your everything_

_When you're lost and you're down_

_And you're seeing darkness_

_And there's no one there that can be found_

_Just turn around_

_I'll be there holding out my arms for you_

_Just reach for me_

_I'll be the one to set you free _

_Chorus: _

_(I'll lift you up when you're feeling down)_

_I'll be your everything_

_(I'll make your whole world turn around)_

_I'll be all that you want_

_(I'll give my heart and soul to you)_

_And all that you need_

_(To let you know this love is true)_

_(I'll lift you up when you're feeling down)_

_I'll be your everything _

_(I'll make your whole world turn around)_

_I'll give you all that I have_

_(I'll give my heart and soul to you)_

_My love, my life, and me_

_(To let you know this love is true)_

_I'll be your everything_

_Ooo_

_I'll be your ev...ry...thing_

- - -

Draco's eyes were closed in pleasure as Harry worshiped his body. He spent an inordinate amount of time licking and nipping all of Draco's hot spots, making him tremble with need.

Harry kissed his way down Draco's body, stopping to swirl his tongue in Draco's navel, making the other hiss in surprise and want. He bypassed the hardened, weeping flesh in the center of the dark blonde curls, kissing the inside of both thighs before placing small love bits there and blowing cool air over the bruised flesh.

"Harry." Draco moaned, trying to twist his throbbing cock toward Harry's mouth. Harry held him still with his hands on Draco's hips.

"Not yet, love." Harry whispered against his thigh. He kissed his way lower, down the backs of Draco's knees, drawing his legs up to place kisses on both feet before moving back up. He traced his tongue along the vein on the underside of Draco's cock. Draco clenched his fists into the sheets on the bed.

"Harry, please!" Draco begged him. He felt Harry move back.

"Turn over." Harry whispered, his voice ragged with lust and love. Draco quickly complied, moaning as his cock rubbed against this silk sheets. He felt Harry part the cheeks of his arse and his breath hitched in anticipation.

Harry's tongue sliding over his puckered entrance caused him to gasp in a mix of shock, surprise and lust.

It took very little time for Harry to prepare him this way and when Harry pulled away, Draco's body was a teeming mass of nerves. He was practically rolling his hips into the sheets dampening them with his need. He felt Harry's hands on his hips drawing him up onto his knees before Harry pushed into him gently.

Harry thrust in and out slowly. Draco was moved to tears as Harry made love to him. They had only fucked before but this was a whole new level of intimacy that Draco had never experienced and it was mind-blowing. It meant that he was loved and loved in return.

Harry's thrusts came faster and he angled his hips so he could get at Draco's prostate. Draco keened wildly, raising up a little to draw Harry deeper into his body. Harry helped him up more until he was practically sitting in his lap, Harry's left arm around his waist for support.

"H-Harry!" Draco stammered, feeling his orgasm approaching. Harry reached around with his free hand to stroke Draco's cock in time with his thrust. "Fuck!" Draco screeched as his vision faded to black. He came violently, spraying Harry's hand and the headboard with his seed. He felt rather than saw Harry's hips snap upward sharply twice more and felt his cock swell and throb within him as Harry reached his own climax, the arm around Draco's waist tightening.

"God, Draco!" Harry groaned, dropping his forehead onto Draco's sweaty backside. They rested that way for a moment, catching their breath before Harry eased him off gently. Draco collapsed onto the bed with a contented sigh.

He felt Harry leave their bed and return with a warm wet cloth. He took his time cleaning Draco's body before his own. He returned the soiled cloth to the bathroom then returned to their bed, spooning up behind Draco. Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled it around his waist, twining their fingers together. Harry kissed his shoulder once more before they both drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

A/N: I do not own or lay claim to "I'll Be Your Everything". It belongs to Tommy Page and was written in 1990 for his album "Paintings In My Mind".**

**Well...I'm in the homestretch. I know exactly how this is ending and that will be the Epilogue (next chapter). I want to thank everyone who's read and reviewed this story from it's beginning.**

**¹as quoted by Lois Lane to Clark Kent/Superman in the movie Superman II.**


	23. Epilogue

**-WARNING- this chapter has some prejudice views in it towards gay men. Let me point out that these are not my personal views. I think gay men are sexier than hell.**

**Epilogue: About 25 Years A.V. (After Voldemort)...**

Harry heard the front door slam with a resounding -bang- coupled with the sound of hurried footsteps in the front hall.

He glanced up from his paperwork in time to see a blonde head come barreling around the corner and he braced himself for the attack.

As predicted, a warm body landed in his lap and a wet kiss was placed upon his cheek.

"It came then?" he asked with a smile, staring into a pair of gray eyes.

"Yes it did! I'm going to Hogwarts this year!" his 11-year old daughter, Tatum, exclaimed, waving around an open envelope with the Hogwarts seal on the back.

The front door opening and closing again, and much more sedate footsteps approached them and they turned as one to see Tatum's twin brother Tanner enter the room, Draco right behind him. Both had identical smiles on their faces.

Harry still couldn't believe he had 5 miracles. First Draco, then Keiron, then Brenna and followed by the twins.

He watched Tanner hand a similar letter to Draco and Draco wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders. Tanner had the same personality as Draco whereas Tatum was definitely Harry's girl in both mannerisms and emotions. He wouldn't change his life now for any reason.

"Hogwarts will have the honor of schooling 2 more Potters." Draco smiled, kissing Harry gently.

"Minerva can handle them, I'm sure." Harry grinned. "After all, Brenna and Keiron survived it."

"And you. And your parents." Draco added.

"Ah, but they didn't have Snape as a Potions teacher." Harry smiled. "And he's retired now."

"Yes, it falls to me to teach our little brood." Draco grinned.

- - -

**Excerpt from the last chapter of _"The Boy Who Continued to Live"_ written by Harold James Potter...**

_Now you have questions. Well, I shall tell you._

_About a year after Draco and I were bonded, I was asked by Minerva to visit one of the wizarding orphanages in America as part of an effort to unite the American Ministry with the British one. You know I have a fondness for her, she's as much my adopted Grandmother than anyone and I'd do anything for her. So I went, taking Draco with me._

_While there, I came across a small girl playing alone in a corner. She had dark hair, nearly the same shade as mine. I couldn't see her face because she was looking away from me._

_I couldn't tell her correct age, she was so small. I asked the director about her and she told me the little darling was about 12 years old._

_I asked for the full story. She had been removed from her muggle relatives home due to abuse and neglect. It was so similar to my own story, my heart went out to her._

_I approached her slowly so not to scare her and knelt on the floor beside her._

"_Hello." I greeted. She looked at me for a moment and I had to choke back a gasp. She was a beautiful little girl, eyes the color of a cloudless summer sky with the face of an angel._

"_Hi." she replied softly._

"_My name is Harry. This is my life-partner, Draco." I introduced. "What's yours?"_

_At first I thought she wasn't going to answer._

"_Brenna. Brenna Marie."_

"_That's a lovely name, Brenna." Draco smiled gently._

"_Thank you."_

_Then she smiled._

_And I fell in love._

_Draco and I adopted her that same summer and she was enrolled in Hogwarts, sorted into Ravenclaw._

_Keiron became her protector as her "older brother" and made me proud of him._

_- - -_

_About the same time, Severus had been laboring long and hard for 5 years on a potion that would allow same-sex male couples to have biological children of their own._

_When he had completed what he thought was a viable solution, I (against Ron's strongest protestations – blame my Hero Complex for that) volunteered to be his test subject._

_If it was successful, he was going to call it _"Ortus Parvulus"_ or _The "Birth Child" Potion_. It essentially allowed a potential male parent's body to form all the female parts necessary to carry a baby and successfully deliver it. When it came time to give birth, all the female bits would simply be absorbed into the body, causing no lasting damage other than the urge to cry at sad movies. The potion was only supposed to allow couples to have one biological child of their own._

_But I'm Harry Potter. Weird stuff always happens to me. You should know that by now..._

_1 year later, I successfully carried Tatum and Tanner to full term and Snape became famous beyond his wildest dreams. He retired from teaching, passing on his recommendations that Draco have his job, in order to pursue his own Potions business. He is now the most sought-after Potions Masters in all the world._

_He and Remus had a couple of children of their own, I'm glad to say._

_- - - _

_Ron and Hermione are fine. She still teaches, he's still playing Quidditch although he plans to retire this year and take over for Madame Hooch as the school's Flying Instructor and Quidditch coach._

_The Terrible Trio are 16 now and just as beautiful as their mother and more devious than their uncles ever were at that age. Must be why they were sorted into Gryffindor._

_Ron and Hermione have a son, Samuel, who looks like a miniature version of his father. He's just as smart as Hermione and has a great sense of humor._

_To their shock, Sam was sorted into Slytherin, much to Draco's glee._

"_Finally a Weasley in Slytherin." he had stated when they had come to the school for Parent's Weekend a few days after term started._

_- - -_

**An excerpt from _"Snakes Have Feelings Too"_ written by Draco Spencer Malfoy...**

_Keiron and Brenna loved their roles as siblings to the twins._

_I remember the Sunday afternoon Harry and I took our family to a wizarding park near Hogsmead for a family picnic. Tatum and Tanner were about a year old by this time._

_We'd all been sitting on a blanket, just having a family moment when this rude man came up to us, eying our children with disdain._

"_Filthy queers." the man hissed at me and Keiron. He saw how close Brenna was sitting to Harry and assumed Brenna was his biological child, her complexion was so similar to his. "You'd be wise, girly, to distance yourself from their ilk. Disgusting that is. No self-respecting wizard would ever sully his bits with another man. And if your da had any sense in his head, he'd do the same."_

_Before Harry or I could speak, Keiron was on his feet, enraged._

"_You don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about so bugger off!"_

_A crowd started forming. Harry and I remained silent._

"_Don't talk to me, you queer." the man replied, stepping toward my son, angrily._

"_I would advise you not to speak to my son in such a manner." I stated in a low voice. I don't know who looked more surprised; the man, Keiron or Harry. I had just publicly named Keiron as my own son, something I'd never even thought about._

"_You're buggering your own son?" the man gaped. "You should die for that!" I saw the man go for his wand and in the next instant it flew from his hand and into Harry's, who had come to stand behind me._

"_How dare you attack my family for no reason other than your own spite!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes glowing in anger. I could feel his magic swirling around us, making the trees bend and sway dangerously. Keiron and Brenna instantly moved to protect Tatum and Tanner._

"_Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" the man scowled._

"_I'm Harry fucking Potter, that's who! And you just attacked my husband and my children without reason!" Harry roared. Nearby, a small sapling bent in half with a resounding -crack-, frightening an old witch into a faint._

_I had the distinct pleasure of watching the man pale with fear as he realized his blunder. I learned long ago that Harry was fiercely protective of those he loved and woe be the one who tried to harm them._

_I placed a hand on my husband's arm to try and calm him._

"_Love, you need to reign in your magic before you hurt one of the children." I whispered in his ear. That seemed to ground him and the windstorm stopped. Tanner was crying, his sister joining him as Brenna and Keiron held them._

_As luck would have it, my cousin Tonks and her spouse, Kingsley Shacklebolt, both top ranking Aurors, had witnessed the whole exchange and took the man away to be questioned and punished._

_While they dealt with the man who attacked us, I turned Harry in my arms to look at him. He was staring at me oddly._

"_What?"_

"_Do you really believe Keiron as yours?" he asked. I turned to smile at Keiron._

"_I do. I don't care who he was before he came to us. He's mine, ours, now and I'm not giving him up."_

"_I love you, too...Dad." Keiron replied, stepping up to us with Tatum in his arms._

_That had to be one of the greatest moments in my life. Hearing Keiron call me "Dad"._

_I don't think my life could have been any more content than it already was._

- - -

Harry and Draco discussed what they'd need to do in Diagon Alley before school started before sending the twins off to get ready for dinner.

Even though they all had busy lives, they never failed to attend their weekly family dinners with The Weasleys – it's just now it was held in Hermione and Ron's backyard since both their families were growing.

Keiron, who was now a 23-year old curse breaker for Gringott's, was bringing his wife, Melanie, the youngest daughter of Hannah Abbott and Lee Jordan, and their 1-year old daughter, Chelsea.

Brenna, now 22, was just coming off a successful 2-year world tour with her music band, Emerald Gypsy, and was bringing her boyfriend, Zane (who was the drummer for the band – and incidentally Dean Thomas' younger brother).

Plus the other members of the Weasley clan would be attending. Ron was calling it a family reunion, Draco called it chaos.

- - -

While the two adults waited for the return of their children, a resounding explosion rocked the house on its foundation.

"Not again!" Harry groaned.

"It's your turn this time." Draco smirked.

"Do I have to?" Harry whined.

"Yes."

"The things I do for you." Harry sighed.

"You love me and you know it." Draco smiled. Harry pulled him into his lap and kissed him hungrily. He felt his cock harden in response to Harry's kiss. Even after being bonded for over 10 years, Harry always made Draco feel like a horny teenager.

"Daaaaaaaaaaad! Tatum blew up her bed again!" came his son's voice from upstairs.

"I did not! It was my desk!"

Harry pulled back with a groan. Draco planted a small kiss on the exposed flesh of Harry's neck, rolling his hips in Harry's lap.

"Keep doing that and I'm not getting up off this couch, and our children might see us doing something that will scar them for life." Harry whispered. Draco chuckled and kissed the tip of Harry's nose.

"I told you not to let Fred and George give them experimental fireworks for their birthday."

"I should have listened." he sighed. A second explosion rocked the house and Draco slid from Harry's lap. He helped Harry to his feet and pushed him toward the stairs.

"Harry?" Draco called. Harry stopped on the first riser and looked back at him.

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Draco whispered. There was so much information in that one word, Harry understood its meaning.

"Anything for you, Draco. It always was." Harry smiled before heading up.

A moment later...

"Tanner Aidan and Tatum Leandra Nicole Potter, what on earth did you do to your rooms?"

Draco smiled.

_-Fin-_

**And so my story ends. I want to thank each and every one of you who stuck with this story since its beginning. This was my second HP fanfic and my first H/D fic and I'm so very glad you all responded to it in such a positive (well some of you anyway) manner. It makes me feel good, in a way I've never felt before. I was nervous when I first started writing this, as I didn't know how it would be perceived.**

**I just want you all to know that I have read every single one of your reviews. Please do not be offended if I didn't respond to it. I get so many it's hard to respond to them all, so please consider this a blanket "Thank you".**

**I hope you continue to read and enjoy any other stories I bring to you from here on out. I plan on sticking around for a while and see how it goes.**

**Hugs and love to you all.**

**Lady B**

_This story was begun September 22, 2005 and completed April 11, 2006_


End file.
